Icecube 2 is melting
by LilithiaRW
Summary: It all started with that damn squirt bottle. A SQUIRT BOTTLE! And then she found his weakness... It was all downhill from there. It wasn't even a real mission! He only had to make sure Sakura didn't go back to the hospital for 2 days! Stubborn woman.
1. Chapter 1

**So... what started out as a one-shot has turned into a short story. I can never write something short. *sigh* I just get so absorbed in the story, y'know! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>She had just gotten out of the shower. So…exhausted… An entire four days without so much as a lunch hour! The hospital was running her into the ground with this war. Sakura could hardly think.<p>

The first thing to do when she got home was to crash on her bed and sleep. Yup. Sleep in bloody, gory hospital scrubs. Not good for the fabric, mind you, but she had been too exhausted to think properly. Dammit, she hadn't been able to think properly in 48 hours! She didn't even think of the stains of the blood on her clothes when she woken up. There had only been thing on her mind.

A nice soothing shower. It had been too long since Sakura's last shower, and she felt like the walking dead. She scrubbed every inch of her body until the skin was pink and flushed. She took extra care to clean out the blood under her nails and in her hair. Sakura tried not to watch the rusty colors swirl down the drain, reminding her of all the terrible hours she had spent at the hospital.

'_**Why must they always spurt their blood all over us?' Inner Sakura complained. 'Do you realize we get squirted with blood more times in a day than most of the other medics in a week?'**_

'_If those damn ninjas would stop struggling they wouldn't be damaging their arteries so badly.'_ Sakura thought. _'But noooo, they are ninjas. A couple bursting arteries are noooothing to worry about. They say their fine while their blood covers my arms!'_

It took her nearly forty minutes before she was satisfied that all traces of blood and gore were gone. Getting out of the shower, she put her towel around her and stared at her face in the mirror. Kami, she looked like hell. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were stuck in the form of a grim line.

She lifted the sides of her mouth for a moment. There, now she didn't look so somber.

Now if Sakura remembered correctly, there was still a piece of cake in her refrigerator from four days ago. Yes, she sometimes had fresh food in her house. Not that that happened often anymore. She practically lived at the hospital now.

Sighing, Sakura opened the door of her bathroom and padded down the hall towards the living room and the kitchen.

_Knock, knock!_

Sakura glanced at the door. What now Ino? The one day she had taken off from the hospital. If they were here to ask her to go to the hospital, she was going to scream. Sakura padded across the carpet towards the door and opened it.

"What now Ino?" she asked curtly, the cool breeze from outside came in and caressed her warm and damp skin. Sakura was surprised to find Neji there. "N-Neji…"

Neji stared down at her in surprise. Sakura was amused to see a bright blush on his cheeks. _Never thought I'd see the day the ice cube blushed!_ She mused. As she wondered what was making him blush, Sakura gasped, blushing deeply herself.

'_**Holy hell!' Inner Sakura screeched.**_

"S-Sakura." Neji said, trying to keep his voice stern, and failing. Sakura could hear the awkward pitch in it, and it made her blush deeper. "Did I- Did I interrupt anything?"

'_**Not a thing.' Inner Sakura said appreciatively. 'Come right in sexy man!'**_

'_Hush!'_ she thought angrily.

"If you couldn't tell, I just finished taking a shower." She laughed nervously and clutched her towel tighter around her naked body. "Come in. I hope you don't mind waiting while I… get dressed." Literally.

'_**Unless you want to rip off this towel right here and now and ravish me like-'**_

'_Oh my god you sex-deprived pervert stop thinking that right now!' _Sakura thought desperately.

Sakura let Neji in and closed the door behind him. She had never had Neji in her apartment before. Never thought she would. Neji stood in the area that connected the kitchenette, the dining area, and the living room.

"Please; Sit." She motion to the sofa. "I'll, uh, be back in a moment."

Neji glanced at her and then away quickly, the blush creeping back into his cheeks.

Sakura blushed again, and hurried into her room. When she closed the door behind her, and sighed and leaned against it. She just knew this was the beginning of a bad day. Walking over to the closet, Sakura dressed as quickly as possible. Smoothing the red material of her dress, Sakura quickly on her black leggings and strapped a kunai to each thigh, as she did every day.

She was pulling her hair into a soggy ponytail as she walked back down the hall towards the living room.

"So- um… What did you need, Neji-san?" she asked him.

'_**Maybe a massage? Or…sex?' Inner Sakura thought hopefully.**_

'_I am ashamed to be connected to you.'_ Sakura mentally scowled.

He glanced at her, his eyes quickly scanning her body. Sakura tried not to blush, knowing that if he had done it a few seconds ago the only thing that would have been between her bare skin and his eyes would have been a towel. Not a comforting thought.

"Lady Tsunade assigned me a mission." He stated, crossing his arms. The look in his eyes told Sakura that he didn't appreciate the mission he'd assigned.

"What's this mission have to do with me?" Sakura asked him as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out some juice.

"I am to make sure you do not go within 25 meters of the hospital, and that you stay here, at your apartment, to rest." Neji answered.

Sakura turned back to Neji and stared at him, placing her glass of juice not so gently on the counter. "You're kidding."

"You're right, I am." Neji shrugged.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"It's more like 50 meters away from the hospital." Neji said.

Sakura stopped herself from choking on her juice just in time. "What?"

"I don't like it either." Neji said in his serious voice. "I think it's a waste of resources. I should be fighting, not babysitting, no offense, Sakura-san."

Sakura glared at the counter. "She's actually having someone watch me? To make sure I- ugh! She's- She's- ugh! That woman!"

Neji watched nonchalantly as the fire rose in Sakura's eyes.

"You're right, Neji-san." Sakura said. "It is a waste of resources. So you can go-"

"I'm not leaving." Neji cut in. Sakura looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

His eyes were stubborn. "The Hokage gave me a mission, and no matter how I may disapprove, I will obey."

Sakura shook her head. "She's gone too far." She muttered. "It's not like I've spent the week there. I've only done that twice."

Neji's eyes widened. "You spent an entire week working at the hospital without resting? Are you insane?"

"Not quite yet." Sakura muttered as she sipped her juice. "Stupid Tsunade… Don't tell her I said that."

"Um… I won't." Neji glanced at her, studying her.

Sakura glared. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he blinked in confusion.

"Stop studying me." Sakura told him. "And if you are, don't do it so blatantly."

'_**She's lying.' Inner Sakura said as if Neji could actually hear her. 'Keep looking at her like that. Undress my dear friend with those x-ray eyes of yours!'**_

'_Shut up!' _Sakura mentally gasped. _'What happened to loving only Sasuke?'_

'…

…

…

…

…_**Maybe… it's time to let go.' Inner Sakura said softly.**_

'_Maybe. Never thought I'd see the day you agreed.' _Sakura thought.

Gods she was too tired to deal with this. But how bad could it be? It would only be one day. And Neji was the strong silent type, so it wasn't as if she was stuck with a chatterbox like Naruto or a pervert like Kakashi. She could handle one day.

"Just one day, right?" Sakura asked him quickly.

"Two days." Neji corrected. "Then I'll be fit to head back to the frontlines."

Sakura felt a pang of worry. For Neji, for Naruto, for all her friends on the frontlines. She hated the word! She hadn't seen Naruto or the others in too long. She rarely got to see Ino as it was, and Ino had stayed behind to be a medic ninja for the last month.

"That's fine." Sakura nodded. "I plan on resting for the nest two days anyway."

Neji looked at her skeptically, a rare sign of emotion. "From what I know of you, you're a workaholic."

Sakura glared. "So are you."

Neji blinked. "Yeah, I guess."

She threw her hands in the air. Communicating with an ice cube was pointless. Sakura drained the last of her juice and washed the glass out with water before placing it on the dish rack. Then she walked around Neji and headed to her room.

He followed her into her room and watched as she began removing the sheets.

"Ew." Sakura said as she spotted a light red stain on her pillow. "Great. Just great."

"What is it?" he asked. Sakura had to give him credit for trying to be friendly.

"Got blood all over the sheets." She muttered.

Neji paled, and when Sakura saw the look on his face she laughed. "I meant from the hospital. I got sprayed with blood yesterday and I was too tired to wash or change last night. Most of the blood was dried, thank the gods, otherwise my sheets would be ruined."

"Oh." Neji said, his face becoming unreadable.

'_**Unless you had other plans for the bed?' Inner Sakura snickered.**_

Sakura turned back to her sheets, rolling her eyes. She hated blank men, as she called them. Men like Neji, or Kakashi, or- Sasuke. She hated his name and erased it from her mind. Gathering the sheets into a large pile in her arms, Sakura stood and walked over to her laundry room.

It couldn't really be called a laundry room. It was more like you opened the door and there were the washing machines. She dropped the pile and turned on the washer. After she had dropped the sheets into the washer, Sakura closed the door and turned around, finding Neji watching her no more than three feet away.

"Okay, that's just creepy." She said. "I'm not a fugitive, unless we're being technical about this, in which case I _am_ a fugitive… Anyway! I'm not going to try and escape. This is my home, remember?"

Neji said nothing.

'_**You can tie me up whenever you wanna…' Inner Sakura purred.**_

'_I need to get laid.' _Sakura sighed.

"And you don't have to follow me throughout my apartment and watch my every move!" she huffed.

"Hn." He said and turned to make his way to the couch.

"I hate that word." She muttered under her breath.

'_**So do I.' Inner Sakura conceded.**_

Sakura sighed and raised her voice, addressing Neji. "If your bored, there's a bookshelf right there. Feel free to read anything you like."

She pointed to the bookshelf next to the couch, eight feet tall and filled with books. Then she turned and walked to her room. "I'll be in my room."

"Leave the door open." Neji said.

Sakura rolled her eyes but left the door open as she walked into the bedroom, and living room just down the hall, where Neji could watch what she was doing. Picking up the papers she had worked on the night before, Sakura sat down at her desk, in clear view of Neji and the living room. Then she set to work.

And hour or so had past when she felt someone nudge her shoulder. Sakura's hand snatched the hand glared up at the intruder. Quickly remembering that she had a guest in the apartment (more like a guard), Sakura dropped Neji's hand as if it burned.

"Sorry." She said flatly. "Instincts."

Neji rubbed his handing, thoughtfully. "Nice grip. You're definitely Tsunade's student."

Sakura grinned without looking up at him. Oh yeah. She was Tsunade's student. Any lesser man would have yelled in pain at Sakura's grip.

"Did you need something?" she asked him, remembering that he had intruded on her thoughts.

"I was right when I said you were a workaholic." Neji said as he peered at the papers on her desk. "Those are for the hospital, aren't they? What is it? It looks complex."

"Did you need something?" Sakura asked again.

Neji nodded towards her bookshelf. "They are all academic books. Mostly medical. Very boring."

Sakura laughed. "I used to have the more interesting kind. But when I was training with Lady Tsunade," -such painful memories- "she forced so many of those books at me that I had to get rid of the others to make room."

'_I kinda miss those days…'_

'_**Sadist.' Inner Sakura teased.**_

"The subjects of those books," Neji said, "They are a lot like what we have to study as Hyuuga. To learn how to use the Byakugan. Body systems and chakra reactions and such."

Sakura nodded. "I would imagine. If I have the time someday in the future I would very much like to study the Byakugan and other talents like it."

'_**Nerd.'**_

'_Did I ask for your opinion?'_

'_**Too bad, I give it to you anyway. Like, I think Neji is super hot and sexy and if he could take off his shirt…' Inner Sakura swooned.**_

'_I need a therapist.' _Sakura shook her head.

Neji glanced at her. "I doubt the head of the clan would allow that. The Byakugan is our greatest weapon and secret."

"Ah, I am not surprised." Sakura shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe the clan leader will have changed by the time I get around to it. With the amount of work I have to do, I probably won't get around to it for another couple years."

"Is it a lot of work working at the hospital?" Neji asked her.

Sakura laughed. "Lot's of work _running_ the hospital."

Neji frowned. "You run the hospital?"

"More or less." Sakura shrugged. "Tsunade practically ordered the head medic to do answer to me, so yes, I run the hospital now. But if you're referring to titles, I'm still titled 'senior medic' instead of 'chief'. I hate both titles. Makes me sound old."

Neji smiled a little. "No one's going to mistake you for being old."

Sakura recognized the look in his eyes. He inadvertently complimented her. And his eyes were appreciating her as they spoke. She grew uncomfortable. Sakura never saw herself as anything more than pretty. Nothing beautiful or gorgeous or heart-stopping. She didn't know why men always took an interest in her and she didn't like the attention.

'_**Mm keep looking at me like that, boy, and I might just jump you.' Inner Sakura sighed.**_

"So," she interrupted the moment. "Um, you can go get one of your own books if you want. I promise not to leave the apartment."

Neji looked at her skeptically.

"What?" she asked. "Look, I've been chained to that hospital for four days straight without even five minutes to doze. I'm not going to run back there on my only day off for the next month."

Neji sighed. "Fine. But if you step foot out of this apartment, I will tie you upside down on a tree."

'_**Kinky.' Inner Sakura laughed. 'I see you like it rough.'**_

'_Omigodshaddup!'_

Sakura gaped. "That's just disrespectful."

And then Neji had the nerve to smirk at her.

'_**Oh you sexy beast-'**_

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled at him, practically pushing him out the door.

"I'm coming back." He reminded her just as she shut the door in his face.

Sakura huffed. Men! What was with them? And that bastard just _smirked_ at her! Doesn't he know that no man in this village gets away with smirking at her? Does he realize she could drop kick him to the Palace? She did it to Naruto from her apartment once. Tsunade had commended Sakura on her aim (right through the Hokage office windows, cha!).

"Where's my squirt bottle?" Sakura cried as she flew into the kitchen. Neji would learn never to smirk at _her_! "Blank, icy bastards! All of them!"

~:D~

Neji sighed as the door slammed in his face. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. He had just been kicked out of Haruno Sakura's apartment. Who would have thought that would ever happen? Better yet, who would have thought he'd be inside her apartment in the first place?

He quickly laid a minor trap that would alert him if Sakura set foot outside of her apartment and transported to his rooms in the Hyuga compound. Grabbing a couple scrolls and books from his room, Neji walked back onto the porch. Just before he was about to transport, a soft voice called him.

"N-Neji…s-san…" Hinata walked up shyly to him.

"What is it?" he asked in a stern voice.

She avoided his gaze. "U-Um the… t-the clan e-elders wanted t-to s-speak to you. Whenever y-you had t-the time."

"Thank you for telling me. But I have mission regarding Miss Haruno right now, and the mission takes priority." He knew Sakura was one of Hinata's friends. At the mention of Sakura's name Hinata's eyes lit up and she actually glanced up at Neji.

"Sakura? What kind of mission is that?" she asked, amazing Neji that she spoke without stuttering.

"You know I'm not supposed to discuss missions." He reprimanded.

Hinata's eyes slid downward as her meek demeanor returned. Neji sighed. He never _tried_ to intimidate her. He just- he didn't know how to soften his words around her, like everyone else seemed to be able to do.

"If you must know, your friend Sakura has been working overtime at the hospital and the Hokage has decided to ban her from the hospital for two days." Neji scolded himself for giving in so easily to his little cousin.

Hinata's smile returned and she managed to look him in the eye. "She always does that. Looking out for everyone but herself."

"Yeah." Neji's eyes became distant as he remembered the forlorn apartment in which the objects had all begun to collect a fine layer of dust.

"She really needs someone to take care of her. But that girl is just so independent and stubborn." Hinata's eyes shone with admiration.

Neji watched Hinata's distant gaze. It seemed that Hinata didn't stutter whenever she talked about Sakura. How curious.

"Well, I should be getting back to her apartment." Neji said briskly.

There was a mischievous glint in Hinata's eyes, but it was gone so fast that Neji thought he had imagined it. "N-Neji-san, I want to w-warn you about the e-elders!"

Neji stopped and turned to her.

"They are l-looking to m-marry you off s-soon. They think that you a-and I have w-waited too l-long to find a spouse." Hinata turned red. "S-so if w-we don't want to end up in a-arranged marriages, w-we need to find a s-suitable arrangement."

Neji winced. He knew this day would come. "But I thought you were dating Naruto?"

Hinata hung her head. "H-he's f-fighting in the w-war. And h-he and I are not engaged…so i-in the minds o-of the elders, I am still s-single. They are thinking o-of marrying me t-to a wealthy clan heir in t-the Wave country."

Neji clenched his fists. If the elders did that, not only would all of Hinata's friends be outraged, but Naruto would probably destroy anything standing between him and Hinata. And those damn elders were going to try and arrange a marriage for himself as well? Neji never thought about marriage before, but he didn't want to end up with some woman he barely knew.

"Everything will be fine, Hinata." He assured her, but the lie was hollow.

Hinata glanced at him. "But you don't even have a girlfriend. The elders have given us the rest of the year to find a spouse before they make their decisions."

Neji's frown deepened. That left six months. And even though there were plenty of willing women in the village that would kill to marry him, Neji was not a romantic. How was he supposed to find someone he could love in just six months?

"Will Naruto be back in that time to ask you to marry him?" Neji asked.

Hinata's face turned red and Neji thought she would faint. "I-I hope s-so. Could you a-ask Sakura for m-me?"

Neji nodded and began to turn away.

"Sakura's love life is just as bad as yours." She mused softly, making Neji stop from teleporting once again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her, turning to face her.

"O-Oh, it's just that almost every man in the village wants her and yet she pays them no attention." Hinata's finger fiddled in anxiousness. "I think she's blind to anything concerning romance, haha."

Neji lifted an eyebrow but his face remained impassive.

"It would take an equally strong and stubborn man to match Sakura." Hinata's eyes glinted again with that mischievous light, but again it was gone before Neji could contemplate its meaning.

Neji watched her for a moment, looking for any more signs of deviousness, but her face remained distant. She wasn't going to clue him in on what she was planning. The shy girl from his childhood was getting bolder.

With a sigh, Neji turned away from her for the last time and teleported back to the front steps of Sakura's apartment.

~:D~

There was a knock on her door for the second time that afternoon, and Sakura immediately recognized the surging chakra signature behind the door. She often forgot that Neji was just as powerful as Naruto (without the demon's powers), or Kakashi, or….Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head and went to open the door, the door opening inward and hiding her armed left hand.. Neji was standing there with a couple scrolls and books in his arms. She stared into his pale eyes, creamy white with a lavender hue. Pretty, if he would stop glaring at everyone around him.

"What are you doing, moving in?" she asked him sarcastically.

He 'Hn'-ed and Sakura allowed him to walk past her and into the living room, setting his things on the coffee table in front of her couch.

"Wearing clothes this time, I see." He said with his blank voice.

Sakura was furious. How dare he just toss such comments at her as if commenting on the weather? She held up her weapon and aimed at the back of his head. Then she pulled the trigger and fired.

"What the-?" Neji twisted to face her and found himself staring at the barrel of her… squirt bottle.

Sakura grinned at him maniacally as the water began running down the back of his head and into his ponytail. "Ha! That's what you get ice cube."

Neji glared at her and put his hand to the back of his wet head. "Are you insane?"

"Slightly." She shrugged with a grin, glancing at the squirt bottle in her hand. "Man, I should have used this earlier. On Naruto and Kakashi! That'll keep their perverted mind out of the gutter." She laughed.

'_**Of course she's insane.' Inner Sakura scoffed. 'She has me in her head! Not that she ever listens. If she did, she'd have gotten laid a long time ago!'**_

'_And I'd probably have a couple diseases as well!' _Sakura mentally snapped back. _'You sex-deprived idiot.'_

Neji stared at her as if she was psychotic. With the amount of time she spent living off of pure will and soldier pills, maybe she was a bit unstable. Not that the idea bothered Sakura with her new-found weapon.

"You will dry my hair." Neji ordered.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You made this mess." Neji crossed his arms and glared at her. "You will dry my hair now."

Sakura's arm shot up and her finger twitched on the trigger. The tiniest bit of water squirted into his face. "That's for ordering me around."

Neji glared.

She giggled and turned to walk down the hall to her bathroom. "You coming?" she called back.

Sakura waited for Neji to follow her into the bathroom, plugging in her hair dryer and pulling her hair brush out of her drawer. Neji walked in and stared dubiously at the hair dryer. Sakura stifled a smirk.

"Come on, where's my strong Hyuga?" she laughed. "Now turn and face the mirror. This'll only take a minute."

Sakura pulled out his hair tie and gently brush through his hair for a moment. She found herself marveling at its volume, shining like dark chocolate in her fingers. There were women who would kill to have such hair at such a long length. When let down, Neji's hair came to his butt.

'_**And what a nice butt it is!' Inner Sakura marveled.**_

'_I want you to stay silent from now until he leaves.'_ Sakura ordered firmly.

'_**Fine, you're on your own.' Inner Sakura waved her hands. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'**_

'_That's a short list.'_

'_**Hehehe.' Inner Sakura faded from her mind.**_

Sakura turned on her hair dryer and began to methodically dry the layers of Neji's hair. Gods she would have killed him for this hair when she was younger. Although now it was illogical for a ninja to have such long hair. That's why Sakura kept hers short. She wondered why Neji didn't cut his.

'_The world would end the day Neji cuts his hair.'_ She mused. _'And I like it this way…'_

Wait, had she really thought that? Shaking her head, Sakura focused on finishing her hair, which dried quickly. When she glanced up to see what Neji was doing, she saw his reflection in the mirror. He had his eyes closed and his face was peaceful.

'_He likes this!'_ she thought with a mental snicker.

Sakura shut off the hair dryer, and Neji's eyes flew open.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He said, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Um, no problem." She smiled at him in the mirror.

He turned and stared down at her. Sakura glanced away and walked into the hallway. He followed her to the living room, where he went to his books and scrolls and began to read. Curious, Sakura walked up to his sitting figure and looked over his shoulder.

"What are these?" she asked.

Neji shrugged. "Just some things I'm working on."

Realizing he was concentrating too much to tell her about it, Sakura shrugged and went to her room to finish her papers. Another two hours of working in a comfortable silence, Sakura finished all the paperwork. Stretching her arms up and arching her back, she felt her spine pop. She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders to loosen the muscles. She always tensed up when she worked on paperwork. Sakura let out a sigh.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hands place themselves on her shoulders. "What the-?"

Neji looked down at her, his eyes telling her to shut up. As his thumbs began to knead her shoulders, Sakura relaxed. She moaned in appreciation and leaned into the massage. If only she had someone doing this for her when she worked at the hospital.

Leaning back, she tiredly put her head against his abdomen and rested it there as he finished massaging her shoulders. She groaned sadly when his hands left her shoulders. Her eyes slowly opened and she remembered that her head was still leaning against him.

Sakura sat up. "That was wonderful!"

She looked up and saw that Neji was glancing nonchalantly at her papers. His cheeks seemed a little pink, but Sakura thought it was just the poor lighting in her room. Neji Hyuga doesn't blush!

"I gotta take these to the Hokage now." Sakura sighed.

"That's a large stack of files there." Neji commented. "Need help?"

"I can manage." Sakura laughed softly and gathered the papers in her arms. "I promise not to go near the hospital."

She walked to the door with her arms full, and Neji held the door open for her to walk through, and made sure she made it safely down the steps of her apartment before he let her headed back to her apartment.

It only took a few minutes for her to deliver her papers, get a five second scold from Shizune for taking work home on what was supposed to be a vacation, and grabbing a couple candies on her way back to her apartment. Sakura's mind was blissfully blank in that time, and for a moment she could forget about the damned war. Popping a candy into her mouth, she smiled and opened the door to her apartment.

Neji was sitting at the table, concentrating hard on the scrolls laid around him, looking intimidating with his brow scrunched and his pale eyes somehow looking dark. Sakura walked up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder to try and get his attention. Under normal circumstances, Neji would have probably jumped up and been angry about being snuck up on. Yet he was too focused on the papers.

Sakura could feel his tense muscles in his back and shoulders. Hard as rock, and not in a good way. They probably hurt a lot, and he was probably steadfastly ignoring the pain until it crippled him. Sakura sighed.

'_Damn tough guys. Then it's up to me to put them back together.'_ She fondly thought of Naruto and Kakashi.

Placing her gentle fingers on his back, she began to send minute shots of chakra into the muscles as she pressed her fingers into the knots of his muscles. Neji seemed to come back to himself and his head whipped around to look at her. His mouth opened as if he were about to protest, but Sakura loosened a particularly nasty knot in his right shoulder, making him relax.

~:D~

Neji shut his mouth and turned back to his work, letting Sakura commence with her ministrations. He couldn't help but sigh, and was a little disappointed when her slender fingers removed themselves from his shoulders.

"I should have you do that after every mission." He muttered.

'_I can imagine having a wife able to do that.'_ He thought absently.

Sakura's laugh was lovely. "Only returning the favor, Neji-kun."

'…_-kun?'_ he thought in shock.

She sat down next to him and glanced at the papers. "See? I'm not the only workaholic. If I remember correctly, you weren't supposed to work during your little 'recuperation' time either."

Neji glared at her smug look. "Hmph."

Sakura chuckled and suddenly he felt a squirt of water in his face. What? He hadn't seen that squirt bottle in her hand when she had sat down next to him! Where did that thing come from?

"Ha!" she laughed and danced down the hall towards her room. "Gotcha!"

"Oh no you don't!" he growled and stood up to chase her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran quickly down the hall. Neji tackled her as she flung herself into the room. Somehow that girl held onto her squirt bottle and was laughing as she kept squirting him. This only made Neji angrier. He wrung his long hair out on Sakura as he straddled her.

"Stop!" she gasped. "My sheets!"

Suddenly they were quiet when they realized they were in a compromising position on top of her bed, where they had landed.

"Uh…um…" Shit, how does he explain this?

Suddenly Sakura's finger accidentally poked Neji's side while she struggled underneath him. Neji jerked. Sakura stilled.

There was a dangerous look in her eyes. "Neji…" she spoke slowly.

Neji went still. She knew his secret!

"Are you…" Sakura glanced mischievously at him. "Ticklish?"

"Psh, no." he scoffed.

"Oh really?"

For a ninja with lightning quick reactions, Neji reacted too slowly as her fingers suddenly shot at him, lightly tickling his sides. He fell off her and backwards off the bed, laughing despite his anger at himself. Sakura leaped over him and began tickling him. And- goddammit!- he was laughing.

"Is Neji Hyuga actually laughing?" she asked in disbelief. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Damn you Haruno! Gerroff!" he tried to yell between gasps.

She smiled and to his surprise, she obliged. Holding out her hand to him, Neji allowed her to help him to his feet. He glared stoically down at the petite pink haired kunoichi, yet her gaze and mirth never wavered. Neji found himself smiling at her.

"Satisfied?" he lifted an eyebrow at her, unable to hide the glint of amusement in his eyes. "You have found my weakness."

Her hair was rumpled and her clothes skewed yet she didn't seem to notice. Even he had to admit she looked… pleasing, in such a state. Sakura smiled at him for a moment before gasping and turning to her bed. "Aw! You got my sheets wet!"

'_That did not sound right.'_ He thought. Sometimes he forgot she had an innocent mind, even if she was constantly handling the nearly dying at the hospital.

"It's you fault for using that accursed squirt bottle, you demented woman." He muttered. "Where is that damned thing anyway?"

Sakura smirked but didn't give him a clue. Neji rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Go get ready for bed. It's almost ten o'clock."

"Seriously?" Sakura looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Whoa, I hadn't realized… Wait, you aren't staying here, are you?"

"Of course I am." Neji stated in a serious tone. "I was charged with making sure you stayed here for the next 48 hours. And to make sure you don't try to work on any more papers during the night."

Sakura glared. "Hell. No."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's just- that's so- ugh! It's- do you even realize how inappropriate that is?" she asked, her cheeks flushing.

Neji thought back to their… 'intimate' moment just a few minutes before, trying to keep the memory of her body under his out of his mind. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Sakura glared. "Well obviously there's no way you're changing your mind, and I doubt you'd take kindly to me throwing you out of here…"

Neji gave her an exasperated look.

"Fine. There are some blankets in the closet in the hall." She spat.

He shrugged and went to get a blanket while she shut the door behind him to change. Neji knew that the Hokage would understand if he didn't spend the night in Sakura's apartment. It didn't matter as much as he'd made it sound. But Sakura was a curious girl. And for some reason, he just wanted to stay.

~:D~

Muttering about living ice cubes and blank men, Sakura changed into her pajamas, a simple t-shirt and loose fitting pant that hung low on her waist, comforting in her lazy/sexy look. Her shirt was tight fitting enough so that it wouldn't be tangling at night, and hugged her curves in the process. With her loose pants riding low enough that there was a strip of skin peeking between the pants and her shirt, along with Sakura's rumpled state, she knew she looked as Ino would call 'just had hot sex' look.

Grinning at herself in the full length mirror on one side of her room, Sakura swiped a brush from her dresser and brushed out her short hair. Then she walked back into the main area of her apartment, through the living room and into the kitchen for a glass of milk before bed.

Neji was still reading something, leaning his back against the couch which already had two blankets slung over it and some extra pillows. His papers were scattered around him as he frowned into the writing. He had taken his hair out of its ponytail to let it dry from Sakura's squirt bottle spree.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from letting out a giggle.

Neji turned to glare at her. "It's your fault." He said grumpily.

Sakura waited until he turned away before she allowed herself to smile. With his hair down, it surprisingly made him look manlier. Her fingers twitched to run themselves in those thick locks again and she blushed at herself.

'_Geez, and Inner Sakura isn't even behind it this time.'_ She sighed mentally.

'_**Maybe you should try walking up behind him and licking his ear-'**_

'_Do. Not. Finish. That. Thought.'_ She frowned. _'Didn't I tell you to go away? Take a vacation? Una siesta? Just go!'_

'_**But Neji is so… mmm just wanna…' Inner Sakura swooned. 'He's hotter than Sasuke now, I swear! Just… to touch his…'**_

'_You pervert!'_ Sakura mentally slapped her Inner.

'_**I WAS GOING TO SAY HAIR DAMMIT!' Inner Sakura rubbed her head. 'Now you're the pervert! Ha!'**_

'_This is getting us nowhere!' _Sakura wondered if Neji would notice if she randomly smacked her forehead. Because Sakura really had the urge to do that right now.

'_**Your fault. Not mine.' Inner snickered. 'Now. Go. Make. A. Move.'**_

Sakura sighed but agreed with Inner's thoughts. It had been too long since Sakura involved herself with anything remotely romantic. Besides, it's not like Neji would notice, and even if he did, he probably wouldn't mind. Right?

If Sakura learned anything about guys like Neji, Kakashi, and Sasuke, it's that even with their intellect and powers, they were still just as naïve about females as Naruto. Neji probably wouldn't even notice. It was worth a shot, right? Just some casual flirting. Nothing more.

Nothing.

More.

She turned to put wash out her glass in the sink before joining Neji in the living room. As he scanned the scrolls in front of him, Sakura sat on the couch beside him, looking down at his head as he sat on the floor. She casually placed her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there so he wouldn't be startled.

"What are you working on, anyway?" she asked him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Old Hyuga records." He mumbled, almost incoherent. "It's a long and boring process. Which is why they give it to me."

"Because you're a long a boring process as well?" she asked teasingly.

He looked at her and scowled, only to have her grin at him. Neji shook his head. "Ha ha very funny." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now he's sarcastic." Sakura laughed and playfully patted Neji's head.

"Hn."

There was that word again. Hn. Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance, thankful Neji was too busy concentrating on his scrolls to notice. She sighed and picked up a some of his hair, toying with it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously, watching her distant eyes.

Sakura came back to herself. "Oh!" she tried to stop from blushing. "Sorry. I- uh- was just thinking…"

"And playing with my hair." He stated sternly as if to stop her from forgetting.

"It's pretty." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Neji stared at her for a moment, his mouth twitching as he obviously fought to control the smile invading his lips. Finally he seemed to give up and turned away with a small smile, shaking his head. Sakura stared.

"I said something extremely stupid, didn't I?" Why were the past few seconds of this conversation a panicked blur? Oh right. Because she panicked. And as usual, said something stupid.

"It's… amusing." Neji said in his stoic manner.

Sakura glared, and as if he could feel her eyes burning holes in his neck, Neji turned around to catch her gaze. He gave her a questioning look.

"Do not call me amusing." She said.

"Why not."

Sakura scoffed. "It's demeaning."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I see."

"Dammit are you doing this on purpose?"

"…Yes." Neji quirked an eyebrow at her, and grinned like a freaking Cheshire cat.

Sakura fell off the couch and stared at him, pointing a finger at him. Neji's eyes twitched in annoyance as he glared at the accusing finger. But she was too busy being frightened at the wicked grin that had flashed on his face a few seconds before.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS THE REAL NEJI?" she screamed.

"Would you be quiet?" Neji grimaced.

"…" she stared.

"What now?" he asked testily.

"You… Kami! You literally _grinned_!" _'And it made my heart stop!' _her thoughts continued.

'_**Oh he's so sexy! Just let me have a go with this boy and-' Inner Sakura swooned.**_

"Yes, I am capable of grinning." He snapped, still glaring at her pointing finger. "Would you take that out of my face?"

Sakura lowered her arm, still sprawled on the floor. Suddenly she was in front of Neji. He pulled away but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward. His eyes widened as…

Sakura pulled his cheeks. "So… you really are capable of those kinds of expressions? They don't make you burst into flames? Do you feel joy as well?"

He glared and pulled her hands off his face, his cheeks snapping back into place. Sakura was still staring at him like a child stares at a strange animal, wondering whether or not the animal is safe to poke. And just like that, she poked his cheek.

~:D~

'_This is one of the most absurd situations I've ever been in.'_ Neji decided as he jerked her arms away form his face. _'Do people really see me this way?'_

Sakura's wide green eyes were staring at him, her lips pursed in an 'o' shape. It annoyed Neji how cute she looked. Wait. He did not just think that. Erase that right now! He did _not_ just think that.

"Sakura," he began. "For the second time tonight… Get off me."

She eeped and stumbled back, once more falling on her rump. Neji had the strange urge to laugh. Sakura scowled at seeing the amusement in his eyes, before embarrassment crept onto her face as she realized her behavior.

"Um, let me go make some tea." She muttered.

Before she could get up, Neji stood and held out a hand to her.

"Thanks." She said, not looking into his eyes.

"Only returning the favor." He smirked.

Her eyes flicked towards him, narrowing as she decided on whether to be annoyed or not at his smirk. Then Sakura brushed past him and went to the kitchen. Neji was surprised she even kept tea in her bare house. The girl lived at the hospital, only coming to this house when she was kicked out. This was the reason why Neji was now 'assigned' to keep her here, although he knew Tsunade was just using this 'mission' to keep Neji from pushing himself and heading back to the war front.

'_Fate works in strange ways…'_ He thought as Sakura came into the room with a tea tray on which sat a small kettle and two cups. Neji cleared the table his scrolls had been laying on, rolling all of them up carefully before setting them neatly beside him. The books he had brought were bookmarked and stacked next to the scrolls.

Sakura looked very elegant as she sat across Neji at her low table, pouring the tea with a serenity Neji only thought Hinata possessed. Her lids were lowered, eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the light of her room, the darkness of the night outside amplifying the way her skin shone. Sakura's skin was the kind many would compare to porcelain. But porcelain was cold and unreal. Hers was always slightly flushed, strength and energy hidden beneath its fragile facade.

Like Tenten, Sakura thrummed with life and strength. Like Hinata, Sakura appeared graceful and poised. Like Ino, (as much as Neji ever bothered to know the girl) Sakura was confident. And the girl was practically a carbon copy of her master, Lady Tsunade, in temper and fire. Oh, and her ability to drink.

'_What would the clan elders think I brought home a woman like her?'_ Neji thought a bit roguishly.

He took his cup from Sakura's hands, his grazing her skin for a moment. He liked the feel of her hands as he put the cup to his mouth and sipped. Sakura followed suit, her eyes distant. Neji studied her.

"I know what you're doing." She spoke without looking at him. "I thought I asked you not to do it so blatantly."

Neji smirk. "You asked me not to study you. I prefer the term 'observe'."

Sakura scowled and finished her tea, which Neji did as well. She took the tray back to the kitchen and he went back to work. Neji felt her presence walk by him silently to her room, where he eventually felt her chakra levels even out into a peaceful and steady thrum. Around this time Neji placed his work down and lied on her couch, closing his eyes as he marveled at how her chakra soothed those around her even while she slept.

~:D~

Sakura woke up and stretched lazily. In a few seconds though, she remembered she was not alone in her apartment. Sighing that she had to actually dress appropriately (not to say she dressed _inappropriately_ when she was alone in her house, just- never mind!) Sakura pulled her robe around her and went to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, her presence did not seem to disturb the sleeping Hyuga one bit. She would have thought he'd be more alert to the presence of others near him while he slept. Then again, Sakura knew some ninjas who could wake at the first sign of danger and yet sleep even if their friends pent an hour trying to wake them *cough* Kakashi *cough*.

Finding an old box of pancake mix (and it wasn't even expired yet! Whoo!) Sakura began to cook. After all, she deserved a little luxury in her time off/imprisonment. She couldn't help but to hum while she cooked, remembering what her mother had done. Swaying her hips to the beat slightly, cooking seemed somehow easier than usual today.

"I could get used to this." Neji said absently as he sat at her dining table with a book in hand. "Wouldn't mind waking up to this in every morning…"

Sakura frowned. "That was my plate."

Neji's eyes shone with an invisible smirk. Sakura snorted. "Jerk."

He shrugged.

"And put that book away! You'll get food on it." Sakura turned back to her cooking and made herself another plate, since Neji had claimed her first one. What a gentleman. Not.

She sighed and turned to bring her plate to the table, sitting across form him. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked threateningly as she glared.

Neji sighed and placed the book on the chair next to him.

"Thank you." He said after his first few bites.

Sakura stopped and glanced up at him. "Oh. Um. You're welcome. Anytime!"

"You're saying I can have you make breakfast for me anytime then? Just drop in?" Neji asked. He sounded so serious that at first Sakura had missed the joke.

"You're hilarious." She said flatly, which somehow made him laugh. At his laughter, Sakura dropped her fork (and her mouth), which cluttered to the floor. Cursing, she bent to pick it up.

"Cursing in the morning already?" Neji lifted a stern eyebrow.

"You. Actually. Laughed." Sakura stared. "And I didn't have to tickle you!"

Neji practically hissed. "Do _not…ever_… tell anyone about that."

She smiled impishly and winked. "Of course not. Your secret is safe with me."

Neji's face was doubtful. "Are _you_ ticklish Sakura?"

Her face heated up. No! But she saw the look in his eye. He was about to pounce. "You will not catch me!" she vowed as she lurched out of her chair and towards the hall that led to her room.

But before she could slam her door shut, Neji was on her, tripping her so that she thudded to the carpet. The pain was unbearable as he began to lightly poke her sides, tickling her and making the laughing painful. The bubbling laughter made her limbs jelly and she was unable to push him off long enough for her to escape.

"No! Stop!" -giggle- "This is" –gasp-"completely unfair!" she tried to roll over but he was too strong. "You" –giggle-"bastard!"-pant-"WHERE IS MY DAMN SQUIRT BOTTLE!"

"You have to admit, Sakura, you had this coming." Neji said solemnly, considering he was currently tickling Sakura to death as she suffocated on giggles.

In a sudden surge of strength Sakura heaved Neji off of her and began to tickle him as well. "Ha!" she cried in triumph. "Revenge is sweet!"

Neji was so angry as he tried to stop from laughing, but even when he didn't his body twitch and jerked away from her fingers in glee.

"I. Simply. Rock." Sakura stated as she flopped onto the floor next to him. They stared at the ceiling, panting.

"Jerk." Neji muttered.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Such a child."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Insane."

Sakura paused. "Maybe. I prefer the word 'genius'."

Neji groaned. "Now you sound like Shikamaru."

"Don't compare me to that lazy ass." Sakura chuckled. She turned her head to face him and found he was staring at her too. Red flushed her cheeks and Sakura stood up quickly to try and diffuse the awkwardness.

Neji followed the action, but of course romantic moments never allow Sakura to escape. The blood rushed to her head from standing too quickly, and she stumbled back. Neji caught her back and lowered her to sit ungracefully onto her bed. She heard him chuckle above her and opened her eyes to find him standing beside her on the bed and she sat on it.

"That was unpleasant." She muttered.

He sat next to her. "Sure you're okay?" He leaned in too close for comfort.

Neji still had his hair down from the previous night and Sakura began to play with the strands in her nervousness. His eyes softened and she realized he actually enjoyed the way she fiddled with his hair.

'_That's… sweet.'_ She thought.

"I'm fine." She answered.

He watched her fingers in his hair for a moment, then whispered, "Sakura…"

She jerked and felt a shiver shoot up her spine. "N-Neji?" she whispered.

And wonder of all wonders, then _Neji_ shivered. His hand reached up to grasp hers, pulling her fingers from his hair, the silky strands falling gracefully from her fingers in an almost poetic way. Sakura forgot to breathe.

'_This… what is this? Oh god if I start hyperventilating this will be so embarrassing-_

'_**Chill girl! Just relax!' Inner Sakura mentally thwacked her.**_

Sakura curled her fingers around his, which were callused and used, yet slender and elegant. Strong hands. Beautiful hands. She didn't even realize she was now smiling until she noticed Neji staring at her.

He squeezed her hand and her heart stopped.

'_This is not what I felt for Sasuke.' _She thought with wonder. _'How could I have known… that _**this**_ was how it was supposed to feel?'_

Sakura squeezed his hand back and saw his eyes flicker to their hands, back to her eyes, and then over face. Every place his eyes touched her felt like a chaste butterfly kiss on her skin, leaving it cold and tingling, but in a good way. Her own hand was trembling too much to even notice his was trembling as well.

His face was gorgeous. Smooth, not too pale, stubborn eyes that were softer in this moment than she could have ever imagine. The look on his face was something she thought she'd never see, let alone directed at her. And somehow it felt so right.

Where had those lights come from? Were those the voices of angels singing coming from somewhere? Why was the world suddenly so bright? There was a noise in her head, like music, drowning out all her thoughts, and yet- everything was silent. She waited for the dream to end. For her to wake up.

It never came.

Neji's eyes landed on her lips and her breath hitched. Her own eyes went to his lips and somehow her other hand had woven itself into his hair on the other side of his face. His other arm was wrapped around her middle and oh- it felt so… _right_.

At the command of some invisible force, they both bent forward.

His lips were worn, not soft. Lips of a man who fought. They were warm, not cold, as his demeanor sometimes was. Hesitant, not his usually commanding self. Yet he would not pull away. But that was fine with Sakura.

Because she didn't pull away either.

He licked her lip and Sakura couldn't stop herself from moaning as she answered his request. His lips crashed back onto hers, desperate in their need to show her what he was feeling. She slipped her own tongue in and began press against Neji as-

"Oi!" _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Hey Sakura-chan! I'm back! Let's go find Hinata!"

_**DAMMIT NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*sigh* DAMMIT NARUTO!<strong>_** hahahaha oh that boy. Always interrupting *cough* _quality time_.**

**Neji: *glare***

**Sakura: Naruto I'm so killing you now!**

**Me: ahem. My section.**

**Anyways, don't fret my fans! There is a second part! So after you REVIEW *hint hint* click that 'Next' button and see how long Naruto lives. ^_^ BEWARE THE SQUIRT BOTTLE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Sakura flung the door open. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed.<p>

Naruto blinked and took a step back. "I- uh- thought you'd want to see me while I was in Konoha! I was gonna take you and Hinata out for some ramen."

Sakura sighed. "I'm a little busy now-"

"How can you be to busy to see me? I've been away at war for nearly a year!" Naruto looked hurt. "Come on, I know Tsunade banned you from the hospital and told you to rest- which I agree with, you work too much- but she said I could take you out. Just to get you out of your house."

Sakura sighed. He was right, but he had just ruined a perfectly good moment! Just when it had started to get good! It seemed Naruto was always doing this. Was this some special power of his? Seriously!

"Look, Naruto, I have some company over-"

"Oh yeah, Neji-san." Naruto nodded. "Oi! Neji! I know you're in there! Granny told me she, uh, 'assigned' you to keep Sakura from the hospital."

Neji grasped the door behind Sakura and pulled it open more to reveal his face to Naruto, scowling.

"Whoa, you're still as scary as ever." Naruto laughed, seemingly oblivious to the deadly aura Neji was emitting. Sakura looked worried. "I feel sorry for you, Sakura. Being stuck with this boring guy all for two days!"

Sakura sighed as Neji's aura became darker. _'Oh boy…'_

"So you comin' or not?" Naruto asked, glancing happily at a bloodthirsty Neji. "Even you can come if you want, Neji! My treat!"

Sakura sighed, stopping herself from smiling as Neji's hand brushed hers. "Sure, we'll come, Naruto."

Neji turned and raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

She smiled at him then turned to Naruto. "Just let me freshen up a bit, ok?"

"Sure! Meet me there!" Naruto grinned. "I'm going to go find Hinata-chan! She doesn't know I'm back yet, so I'm going to surprise her!"

With that the boundless young man of pure energy ran off. Sakura sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

"We are going with them?" Neji asked.

Sakura chuckled. "You know he would have never let me say no."

Neji nodded.

"Besides, we need to have our first date sometime." She laughed. Neji's head swiveled to look at her at a speed that should have broken his neck.

"First date?" he stared.

Sakura smirked. Neji stood and stared for a moment, in shock. Then that sexy smile played oh-so-innocently across his face as he pushed her against the door.

~:D~

"You know the point of 'freshening up' is so that I look like I _didn't_ just have a hot and heavy make out session." Sakura whispered in his ear as they walked towards the Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant.

Neji allowed himself a triumphant smirk. "You look lovely." His gentleman's voice held a hint of sarcasm.

Sakura looked at him pointedly, so he didn't say anymore. But he couldn't stop his eyes from observing her from the corner of his eye. She wore her usual attire, ready to rush to the hospital at any given moment. Her hair was slightly messed up, but the wind could be blamed for that. And Neji doubted Naruto would noticed her flushed cheeks…

Or the fact that she had her vest zipped up to cover her neck.

They walked nonchalantly next to each other, their hands 'accidentally' brushing against one another every five seconds.

Neji felt as if every one of his senses were heightened ten-fold. His fingers twitched to feel Sakura again, and he thought his skin was on fire where her fingers had caressed him. Their little –ahem- 'session' earlier only served as a taste of what was promised to come that night. They both knew it, the thought of it hanging in the air around them.

Both had been so desperate, in need of someone with which they could just let go. Neji didn't know Sakura's reasons, but for himself, he had needed that passion and desire she had sparked within him. He now had something to fight for.

To have a woman in his arms was what he had needed, yet he had never allowed himself the luxury. No one had ever been right, and for a while he thought he could go on without such feelings. But instead of making him weaker, as he once would have thought, now he felt strong enough to face any challenge. It was a good feeling.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto leaped at her and wrapped Sakura in a bear hug, swinging her around in the air.

"Naruto! Put me down!" she laughed.

Neji felt a twinge of jealously at how close they seemed, but understood that it was more of a sibling relationship. Still, what man in Konoha wouldn't be jealous of how Naruto held the coveted Haruno Sakura in his arms?

Sakura landed back on the ground, smiling at Hinata. "Hinata! It's good to see you!"

Hinata smiled at them, bowing her head a little at Neji, to which he returned the gesture. The meal was pleasant, with easy conversation passing between Naruto and Sakura as they caught up to each other, Hinata joining in once in a while, and Neji being mostly… Neji. Then Naruto would annoy Neji with his rambling whenever Sakura and Hinata conversed in some girl talk.

"Come on, Hinata! Let's go make some trouble!" Naruto laughed after paying for the meal, bounding down the street.

Hinata smiled gently at him. "H-Hold on, N-N-Naruto. Just l-let me say g-goodbye."

Neji watched curiously as Hinata turned back to glance between him and Sakura, that mischievous glint in her eyes. This time it stayed long enough for Neji to see it. He immediately wondered what she was doing. But he spoke first.

"So have you told Naruto? About the clan elders wanting an arranged marriage?" he asked her.

Sakura gasped. "Oh no! They what?" she glanced between the Hyuga heirs.

But instead of frowning or looking sad, Hinata just smirked. It was like a slap to the face as both Neji and Sakura stared. Hinata looked quite dangerous at that moment.

"Arranged marriages?" she asked innocently, but her eyes were laughing at them. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Neji realized his mouth had fallen open. His Hinata! That meek little girl had actually manipulated him!

"I knew you two would make a cute couple!" Hinata said quickly, glancing between them as she turned and ran off towards Naruto.

They stared at her retreating form.

"We… just got _pwned_. By _Hinata_!" Sakura exclaimed.

Neji just stared back at Sakura. "Well…" But he didn't know what else to say. So the two of them turned and headed back to Sakura's apartment.

Once the door of her apartment closed behind them, they glanced at each other.

"Hinata's a devious girl when she wants to be." Sakura chuckled nervously.

Neji nodded silently.

"So I guess you should get your stuff, huh?" Sakura said as she walked into the living room, Neji right behind her.

"Hm?" Neji looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Your 'mission' ends tonight." Sakura said in a soft voice, not looking at him. "And then you head back to war tomorrow. And I head back to the hospital."

Neji felt a pang in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling. He couldn't name it, but maybe it was… regret? Without thinking he stepped behind Sakura and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Then let's make tonight count." He whispered in her ear.

He felt Sakura shiver in his arms and she twisted in his arms and crashed her mouth against his. He eagerly parted his lips for her; the two of them fighting for dominance, coming up for air once in a while, but only to go back for more. He hands roamed her body, entwining in her hair and pushing her face closer. He felt Sakura do the same with his hair.

Her nails raked his shoulder blades, rough but not breaking the skin. It was amazing how erotic that move was.

Neji slipped his hands under her shirt and kneaded her flesh, any flesh he could find. A smile curved on his lips as she moaned into their kiss. He pressed the palm of one hand against her flat stomach, thumb stroking downward suggestively as his other hand held her face.

Sakura's eyes were closed as her arms wrapped around Neji's neck. For a long time they continued to make out, Neji's hand pressed gently and slid downwards, unbuttoning her pants. Catching on, Sakura quickly began to remove his clothes.

Somehow they had made it to Sakura's bedroom, and Neji swiftly picked up Sakura and placed her in the middle of the bed, taking his place on top of her. He bent over her and their mouths connected again. He didn't even realize he was moaning until he heard thhe way his moans mixed with hers. But it only made him hunger for more.

Still in their underwear, Neji could feel Sakura lazily kneading his shoulders, rounding to his biceps, then back up to press his back, leaving his body for a moment before he felt her hands sliding up his abs. He saw her smile with fiery eyes as her thumbs traces his abs, and his whole body heated up as she marveled at his body.

Wrapping his arms under her, Neji felt her hands move to encircle his body in return, and they continued to press their bodies together, the fire getting hotter in their bodies. He felt hard, the pain blooming and rushing through his veins. The sound of their panting and moaning really turned him on.

She dipped down and nibbled on his collarbone. He smiled and went for her ear. Sakura gasped and her head shot up to look at him. Neji took the opportunity to start raining kisses down her neck, triumphantly watching as her neck and body arched up to him. Sucking hard, he left his marks in a messy line down her front, joining the ones from their earlier session, between her breast and to her bellybutton, where he quickly dipped in his tongue and swirled it a couple times.

Sakura practically screamed in pleasure, digging her nails in the arms holding him. He rubbed his chin on the precious skin between her bellybutton and the taunting lace border of her panties. But Neji wasn't about to go there just yet.

He wanted to make this last.

~:D~

The moment he starting rubbing his chin on that sensitive area, something so seemingly innocent but drove her wild, Sakura sat up and dragged Neji back up to her face. She moaned appreciatively when he unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere. Now she pressed even harder against his chest. She could tell Neji wanted so badly to move his mouth to her breast and at the same time he wouldn't want to leave her mouth. But she had made the decision for him.

And it was her turn.

Sakura flipped Neji with her strength, making him chuckle, the sound making her lust rise about ten more notches. She straddled him and grinded into his hips with hers, and she saw his jaw clench, his eyes alight. Leaning forward, she began licking his neck, his ears, his lips.

She dragged her teeth lightly across the crook of his neck, sucking. Then she rained kisses down the middle of his chest, following the hardened, sweating, panting lines engraved in his muscles, hard abs that made her middle clench in lust. Sakura thought she would explode from the amount of pleasure building in her. How was it possible that the human body could contain the pleasure? She felt as if she were going to have a sensory overload.

Heart pounding in her ears, Sakura grinded again, satisfied at Neji's moan and his responding actions. She kissed just underneath his bellybutton and traced the outside rim with her tongue, sliding her body up his chest so that she dragged her breasts up his torso. He moaned and his hands stroked the back of her back as she came up to his face, entire body pressed against his as their arms encircled each other again.

Sakura and Neji stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, panting and sweating, wild gleaming gazes locked.

"What is this to be?" Neji, surprisingly, was the first to speak, his voice low, husky, filled with lust. His eyes were hopeful.

Sakura took a moment to focus on their heartbeats, pressed against each other, beating together.

"Tell me this isn't going to be some one night stand." Sakura pleaded, knowing her eyes were desperate. "I-I couldn't take it if…"

Neji's gaze darkened, worrying Sakura for a moment. "I'm not as low as that Uchiha. I would never do that to a woman, let alone a woman as amazing as you, Sakura." If possible, his arms tightened.

She couldn't breathe, and not just because Neji was cutting off her airways with his embrace. Although it was becoming a problem. Sakura's hands lifted to his face and stroked the perfect skin, milk white and eyes that gleamed white as they reflected the fragments of moonlight coming through the window.

The sight took her breath away. His eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight, his face flushed. Neji looked like an angel had fallen right into her arms. A mythical incubus maybe, and she was unable to resist the urge to drown him in her kisses and let him have everything.

"I would never hurt you, Sakura." Neji murmured.

Sakura allowed herself a relieved smile. "Then… what is this?"

Neji thought for a moment. "I've heard of it before…"

"What?"

"I do believe they call it 'Love'." Neji stated.

The Huyga's face stayed calm as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb and made it explode within Sakura's little world. Her breathing hitched and he rolled over so that he was back on top of her. He lips brushed gently along her collarbone, making her shiver. Their lust was not done yet, but for now it allowed itself to cool down for a moment before they got back to business.

Sakura was on a precipice. This was a step that would forever alter her life. Her whole life she thought there was only ever one man in the world. Uchiha Sasuke. And after all he said and did to her, she had forgotten that she was worthy of other men. She had forgotten she was beautiful, deserving of love.

Closing her eyes she smiled, finally at peace. It was time to take something for herself. And if she was jumping off a cliff, Neji was jumping with her. Who knew letting go of the only man she thought she could ever love would feel so wonderful?

"Sakura…" Neji murmured. "Let me in. Allow me to pick up the pieces. I want to make you happy."

She stared up at him.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you look at me like that?" Neji kissed her lips. "That Uchiha was never deserving of you."

This made Sakura smile. "But… What if I don't love him anymore?"

Neji looked perplexed. "Do you love someone else?"

"Yes."

He got off of her abruptly and swung his legs over the side of her bed, sitting up and staring at the window. Sakura saw how his fist gripped her sheets mercilessly. His silhouette before the soft moonlight made him mysterious and sexy, the gleaming silver rays highlighting every dip and curve of hard, battle worn muscle, lean and strong.

Sakura sat up with her legs folded under her, putting Neji's hips between her legs and her knees squeezing against his thighs. Her hands wrapped around his torso and held him when he tried to get up, not allowing him to leave her. She could feel the anger, confusion, and jealousy seething from him; she felt it in his tight muscles.

"I think… I love _you_."

Neji's muscles bunched up in surprise, then relaxed as his anger dissipated. He craned his head back to rest on her shorter shoulder, exposing his neck. Sakura kissed the glowing white skin, licking slowly and leisurely at his delicious skin. She felt his chest rumble in pleasure.

"That wasn't nice of you to confuse me like that, Sakura." He scolded. "I thought you were in love with someone else."

"Do you love me?" she asked him softly as Neji's hands grasped hers around his waist.

She allowed him to break the circle her arms made and he stood. Then Neji turned to face her, his back to the window, casting his face in a shadow. It made Sakura nervous as he quietly leaned towards her face, but she didn't pull away. And although she couldn't see any of his features, Sakura swore she felt the moment a smirk crept onto his face and he kissed her deeply and passionately, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Of course I love you." He growled huskily, grinding against her.

Sakura moaned as the fire between them ignited again. His mouth found her breasts and she screamed, unable to stop herself. She felt him smile against the tender flesh and threaded her fingers through his hair.

His long dark hair fell around her, sucking up all light. It was poetic the way his dark strands, black in the moonlight, fell across her pale skin, making her skin look even paler. The strands were soft and stroked her as Neji moved over her body, kissing and licking and sucker wherever he found purchase.

Sakura cried aloud in pleasure as his tongue dipped between her panties and her skin. She jerked her hips up and hear him chuckle. Rough hands slid under her arched back and pulled her against him. Neji grinded into her, and she moaned in response.

He leaned over her and placed his forehead against hers, and Sakura fluttered her fingers down the sides of his face, tracing his cheekbones, feather-light along his lips. Her hands trembled with pleasure, running down his front, around to his back, and kneading their way back up to his shoulder blades, molding his shoulders.

They kissed against, and Neji bit lightly on her lower lip. Sakura ran her tongue over the top lip. This seemed to catch his attention as he quickly started another battle between their tongues.

Sakura moaned her approval as he slipped off the last piece of clothing she had on, throwing her panties into the shadows. Quickly her hands disposed of his last piece of clothing as well. His hands stroked her thighs, cupping her butt, and Sakura thought she would die from the sexual tension that had been building up for the past hour or so since they had returned to her apartment.

She felt Neji press against her and stiffened.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper. She wasn't ashamed of being a virgin. Sakura had saved herself for Sasuke, but she had also always been too busy working to get laid, regardless of Sasuke.

"I'll be gentle." Neji murmured comfortingly, rubbing her lower belly in a soothing/erotic way. Really, any way he touched her seemed to arouse her at this point.

Nodding, Sakura made up her mind and stroked Neji's face to give him permission. He lowered his face to her, breathing in her scent, and Sakura breathing in his scent. He kissed her softly.

"I'm going to kiss you at the same time. Feel free to dig your nails in or bite my lip whenever you need to." He said against her lips.

Sakura nodded, smiling slightly at his generosity. His tongue licked her lips and as he began deepening their kiss, Sakura felt him slide in. Gasping, she bit his lip a little roughly, but not drawing blood.

When she whimpered, Neji stroked and squeezed her breast, distracting her. Sakura sighed as she forced her body to relax. Soon instead of discomfort, the pleasure began to spread through her body. Neji felt her relax and pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I'm going to look like I was attacked by a cat." He said, meaning her nail marks in his shoulders.

"Oh you!" she glared with a bit of amusement.

He kissed her, silencing her and began to move. At first the feeling inside her was so unfamiliar and strange, yet in a few minutes she was screaming and moaning his name. Clinging to him as the most mind-blowing, earth-shattering feeling tore through her, setting her veins on fire and her heart racing.

Sakura's moan bordered on a scream which Neji quickly caught with his mouth, moaning right back at her.

They collapsed together, and Sakura loved the feeling of his powerful and beautiful body lying on top of hers. Any lesser woman might have suffocated under him. She swirled her fingers lazily across his back.

He reluctantly moved off her, lying on his side. Sakura leaned down the bed to pull the covers over their naked bodies. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was completely content.

~:D~

Sakura woke up to find her pillow moving. Up, down, up, down. Neji's chest. Memories of the night before came to her in a rush and she smiled. Her pillow moved as Neji rolled onto his side and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

It tickled a little, causing Sakura to giggle slightly.

"Giggling in the morning?" Neji murmured against her neck, his breath sweeping across her skin, leaving it cold and tingling.

"Yup." Sakura said softly, stroking his hair and twirling it around her fingers. She gasped as she felt his arm brush up her naked body under the sheets. Encircling her, he pulled her closer and sighed.

She smiled and moved her arms up to hug him.

"Neji."

"Mm-hm?"

"I love you."

Sakura felt his lips smile against her shoulder.

"And I you."

Those words were like balm on the scars on her heart and she saw clearly the road of recovery. She would be loved, without feeling guilt or sadness. Who would have thought it would be Neji!

They laid in her bed for the rest of the morning, touching each other and whispering words of love and pleasure.

Watching his calm face, she compared her current love to the one she had finally let go of the previous night.

Where Sasuke was rash to act, Neji was patient and calculating. He took the time to think things through. Neji was a gentleman, and treated Sakura with care, even if he seemed a little stern. Sasuke never cared about others' feelings.

Both had their pride. But Sasuke was filled with dangerous anger and lust for vengeance, a destructive path. Neji had forgiven his past, even if he wasn't too happy with it. He had learned his lesson with Hinata years ago.

She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was comparing you and Sasuke." She said truthfully, and as she expected, his arms tightened around her.

"I hope my results left him in the dust." Neji smirked.

Sakura laughed. "Of course!" she cupped his face. "I've come to the conclusion that you are more of a gentleman than he could ever hope to be. You're not cold, just stern. And-"

Neji cut her off with a kiss. When he finally pulled away he smiled. "The reasons why I'm better than Sasuke would take you years to finish saying."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"But I don't want to hear about that idiot." He kissed her lips again. "How long has it been since someone showered you with praise?"

Sakura blushed as she smiled. "I don't know."

"Then allow me." He chuckled. "You're are a beautiful sex goddess-"

Sakura giggled.

"You're hair is the most unique and beautiful of all the girls in the village, your eyes are gorgeous pools of jade, you skin is flawless, perfect-"

Sakura kissed his cheek but allowed him to continue.

"Your skin is especially flawless when covered in my hickies-"

Sakura gasped and then laughed at him.

"I love how honest you are, the way you care for everyone but yourself, how you sacrifice so much for your friends and village, how you fight for those you love, the way your hands tenderly cup my face-"

Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love the feel of your lips on mine." He murmured against her lips. "I love the way you were screaming my name last night too."

Sakura stared at the evil glint in his eyes and smirked. "I loved the way you screamed mine as well."

Neji laughed and kissed her neck.

"I love your hair -like dark chocolate- and your creamy eyes with a hint of lavender-"

His mouth twitched as he gave her a smirk.

"Plus you have a super hot body." She said throatily, "And one fine butt."

"Mm, I'm feeling like we should have sex again." Neji whispered as he trailed a hand down her back. He smiled wickedly as Sakura arched up against him, a satisfied sigh escaping her mouth.

~:D~

"You were supposed to check back in early this morning, Neji. It's now afternoon." Tsunade glared. "What have you two been doing?"

Sakura and Neji tried not to let the remaining sexual tension permeate the air. Neji cleared his throat to keep Tsunade's eyes one him. Because even though Sakura zipped her vest all the way up, the collar still wasn't high enough to cover some hickeys. Her hair covered the rest pretty well, but he couldn't count on Tsunade's Sakura-senses kicking in, as she always seemed to have.

"I apologize, Hokage." Neji said formally. "I had to attend a meeting with the clan elders."

Tsunade bought the lie and rolled her eyes. "Why we even bother with those senile idiots, I don't know why. Well, the rest of your team already set out Neji, so you're stuck here until I have another team ready to accompany you to the front."

Neji noticed Sakura flinch at the mention of him going to war.

"Actually," Neji tore his eyes off of her and looked at Tsunade. "The elders want me to start concentrating on becoming the new clan leader" –it was true- "And they want me to stop '_endangering my life in pointless war_'." He ended the comment with air quotes.

Tsunade's eye twitched in a clear sign of irritation and anger. "Senile fools."

"So I regretfully decline the offer to go back to the front." Neji stated. "At least until things are settled." He glanced at Sakura, noting the small smile on her lips as she innocently watched Tsunade pace.

The Hokage sighed. "Fine. I expect the proper paperwork on my desk tomorrow, Hyuga-san. Dismissed."

Neji and Sakura turned to leave.

"I didn't say you were dismissed, Sakura." Tsunade's voice reached them.

Sakura glanced at Neji with a small smile before turning back to Tsunade. Neji walked out of the office and to wait for Sakura. He heard a soft argument through the walls as he leaned against them, until finally the door to the office opened.

Sakura walked out and stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

Without speaking, she rushed up to him and hugged him. "You know I love you." She murmured.

"Of course… Sakura what is going on?" Neji lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Her eyes were troubled, but there were no tears, to his relief. Couldn't have Sakura cry on the day after they first had sex now could he?

"It's Naruto." She said softly.

Neji tensed. "Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

She shook her head. "He… He has captured S-Sasuke. While he, Sai, Yamako, and Kakashi headed off to the frontlines, they ran into Sasuke. And they are bringing him back to Konoha. Tonight."

Neji looked outside to see the late afternoon sun. Only a couple hours until darkness would fall. He looked back at Sakura.

"Do you still have feelings for the Uchiha?" he asked gently, though the question ripped through his heart.

"No!" she gasped and cupped his face, bringing his forehead to touch hers so that they breathed in each other's scents. "I love you, Neji-kun. Trust me on that."

"We won't know until Sasuke is here, now will we." Neji said in the most caring voice possible.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "Don't think for a second that I'm going to abandon you for that sick man!"

Neji watched her face, warmth spreading through his heart. Her reactions were impossible to fake. She really had gotten over the Uchiha. He brought his hand up to brush her jaw with the back of his knuckles.

"I am sorry." He apologized. "Those were terrible things I said."

"Hmph! You better be sorry." She huffed, making him chuckle.

Sakura's face softened at the sound of his soft rumbling, and she placed her hand on his, pressing her cheek into it. "Let's go out to eat somewhere."

"No ramen!" Sakura laughed.

Neji snorted. "Kami no!"

* * *

><p><strong> Well, well, well... Sasuke is back! Is Neji jealous? I'm guessing... YES! Haha, please REVIEW! I had so much fun writing this section. Who know Neji was good in bed? *perverted smile* y'know even I was jealous of Sakura while I was writing that part. Man, the Neji fan girls are gonna be so sad. Haha sucks for them.<strong>

** AND HINATA! So devious! I'm so proud of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! It's done! Yesh! I'm eager to continue this story, I got some good plans for it... *cackles***

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Neji smiled at the memory of Sakura's sweet, delectable kiss as he walked towards the Hokage tower, where Tsunade had summoned him. She was something else. So many contradictions in one person. Strong physically, vulnerable emotionally. Yet he could see how quickly she was blooming in their love. Sakura <em>glowed<em> wherever she went now.

Now Neji only wondered how they could have missed the attraction between them. After all, they had known each other for years. The whole time the only reason Neji had noticed Sakura was because of Lee's infatuation with her, and later her more important roles as Tsunade's apprentice.

Neji smirked. Poor Lee. Sakura was his now.

Letting the familiar mask slip back into place, Neji entered the Hokage tower with his usual stern expression, ninja of all ranks bowing out of his way as he passed. Konoha's number one bachelor (since Sasuke left at least).

"Hyuga-san." People greeted as Neji passed. He nodded regally, as was proper of the Hyuga heir. The thought reminded him of Sakura. How would the clan feel about her? Not that they could change his mind. And since Sakura was already one of Hinata's best friends, the clan really couldn't say no. Not to Hinata.

"Neji-san." Tsunade greeted as Neji was escorted by Shizune into the office.

"Hokage-sama." Neji bowed.

Tsunade glanced at the clock on her desk. "Naruto's team and their prisoner will be arriving in about ten minutes."

Well this was unexpected. She wanted him to help with the prisoner? Sasuke?

"You, as well as other selected jounin, will 'escort' the Uchiha brat to the underground prison cells."

Neji's mouth threatened to twitch into a smile at the 'Uchiha brat' comment. Neji decided he wouldn't mind having Tsunade as a mother-in-law. Whoa. Hold that thought!

"Neji are you listening?" Tsunade snapped.

Neji kept his face deceptively blank. "Of course Hokage-sama."

Tsunade regarded him skeptically. "Hm. Well, we might as well go to the gates now."

"You're coming?" Neji asked in surprise.

Tsunade smirked, a smirk that was eerily similar to Sakura. "I'm going to personally be welcoming our little lost lamb home."

The sarcasm dripping from her words pleased Neji just a little too much. Nodding without further comment, Neji waited for Tsunade and Shizune to leave the room before following Tsunade towards the gates.

When they got to the gates, four figures, and what Neji guessed was Sai's ink-bird carrying Sasuke, were visible in the distance.

Neji noticed several other jounin he recognized, many were ANBU level, and two medics, one being Sakura. He casually made his way over to Sakura. He wasn't sure how he felt about her being here.

"Don't worry." She said softly before he could speak. Had she always been able to read his thoughts? Or was that a side-affect of sex?

Sakura turned to face him fully, her eyes shining with such affection that his breath caught in his throat for a moment. "I just hope Naruto isn't disappointed."

Neji shook his head. "Sasuke doesn't deserve a friend like Naruto."

"On the contrary," Sakura said as she watched a bright orange dot become steadily larger, "Naruto might be just what Sasuke needs. If Sasuke bothers to come to his senses."

Neji just shook his head. "Only time will tell."

"Indeed." Sakura sighed.

He had a strong urge to just wrap her in his arms, but he knew it would have been inappropriate for the situation. And Tsunade-sama would probably throw him all the way to Suna.

So they stood side by side, as close as was unnoticeable, until they heard Naruto's unmistakable call:

"BAA-CHAN!"

Tsunade's heel dug into the ground, sending small cracks out from the contact. Many of the ANBU and jounin flinched.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" she yelled back.

Sakura's mouth twitched in a smile. "I swear Konoha must have the loudest ninjas in all the countries." She whispered to Neji.

He chuckled softly, and several ninjas around them stared at him. Le gasp. Neji Hyuga was capable of laughter. He glared at them, making them turn back to the situation at hand.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Naruto ran up to the gates, not even bothering to check in with the gate keepers as he barreled into Sakura. She gasped and began prying him off.

"N-Naruto… get… off!" she growled.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and let her go. Then he seemed to feel the glare of the gatekeepers and Tsunade.

"Yo Naruto." Kakashi sighed as he began to sign in. "Remember how to sign in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he stepped out of the boundary of the gates and got behind Kakashi. Tsunade glared.

"Honestly no one ever respects us." One of the gatekeepers mumbled.

Sakura bit back a smile.

"Can I let Traitor down now?" Sai asked casually. "Dickless?"

Naruto bristled but Tsunade spoke before he could start yelling at Sai.

"Yes Sai, let him go."

With that Sai let Sasuke drop unceremoniously onto the ground from ten feet up. There was an audible 'oof' before the jounin and ANBU surrounded Sasuke, who was already bound in chakra-absorbing chains.

"Take him to the cells." Tsunade ordered.

"But Baa-chan-!" Naruto began to protest but Tsunade pinned him with a glare. He gulped but shut his mouth.

Sakura looked on with a worried look. With a glance at the glowering Sasuke, she set her face in a determined mask and nodded to Neji.

"Okay boys." Sakura stepped forwards and addressed Sasuke's captors, "To the cells. Don't want Ibiki getting impatient."

Sasuke glared at Sakura in confusion for a moment before Neji stepped forward and hauled the Uchiha onto his feet. Sasuke glared at his old rival. Neji allowed himself a smirk. Sasuke's glare bled red, but the chakra needed to activate the Sharingan wasn't there to his restraints, and his Sharingan was unable to stabilize.

Sakura led Sasuke's escort to the Hokage tower, and to the stairs that led down into the dungeons. The escort left Sasuke in the loving hands of Ibiki, then left, Neji and Sakura were the last to leave, taking their time to walk out of the tower.

"So then Ino took a sip of soda, and Hinata did that thing with her Byakugan, and Ino snorted the soda out of her nose." Neji chuckled at the mental image. He had never known Hinata to be so devious. But then again, ever since she plotted to get him and Sakura together (and succeeded) he started noticing her more devious side.

"Don't let Ino know that I told you about that though. She'd kill me!" Sakura laughed.

Neji smiled contently at Sakura, her hair so pretty in the twilight. He enjoyed listening to her talk. And he found himself beginning to talk back with her.

"I was the one who showed that trick to Hinata, you know." Neji told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? I can't see you doing that! I mean, you've always been so… stuck up."

Neji smirked. "Well I was an innocent little boy at one point."

Sakura squealed. "Aw I bet you were cute!"

He tried to control his blush, but the light flashing in Sakura's eyes told her that she'd seen it.

"Aw, Neji-kun." She cooed, pinching his cheek. He was so comfortable with her doing this that is scared him a little. Anyone else trying that would have ended up paralyzed for a week. Or a month… or… a year…

"Yes, well." Neji cleared his throat. "When we were little I used to watch over Hinata a lot, even if we were just a year apart. I showed her a lot of things. And since she was so shy, the easiest way to get her comfortable was to make her laugh."

Sakura's grin became gentle. "That's so sweet." Then she gave him a devious look. "But be careful, I would think it'd be rather uncomfortable for your Byakugan to be stuck in the crossed-eyed position."

Neji scowled at her and she let out a laugh as she began running in the direction of her apartment. Unable to keep his smile at bay, he ran after her, ignoring the curious looks of the people still out at this time of night. Let them gossip.

She was fumbling with the keys of her apartment when he caught up with her. Sakura grinned at him as she threw herself through her doorway, trying to close it in his face. Neji didn't let her, pushing the door open, grabbing her waist as he spun them around and pressed her against the door, effectively closing it.

His hot mouth found hers as his right hand fumbled to lock the door. Sakura reached behind her and helped him lock the door. With the apartment fully locked, the two made their way to Sakura's bedroom for some –ahem- 'alone time'.

~:D~

Sakura was grim as she entered the dank halls of the lower levels of Konoha. The forbidden underground. Tsunade walked right beside her, a comforting presence in one of Sakura's least favorite parts of Konoha. On the other side of Tsunade, on the Hokage's right, was Ibiki, the torture specialist.

And Sakura knew exactly why they had brought her here.

_Flashback_

"_I think you may be the only one who can get him to open that damned mouth of his." Tsunade growled behind her laced fingers. "Goddamn brat. It'd be easier to just execute him."_

_When Sakura was younger, those words might have made her flinch, maybe even cry. But all she did now was pity Sasuke. Not forgive him. But at least pity him._

"_I'm not going to help Ibiki with his torture." Sakura shook her head. "I am a medic."_

"_I am not asking you to do such a thing." Tsunade said soothingly to her student. "But you're one of the few people who were close to him when he lived in Konoha. Naruto is too loud and cannot be trusted with this. Kakashi is on a mission for the next month-"_

_Sakura glanced up in surprise. Kakashi? Without Naruto, Yamako, and Sai? He was probably out working with ANBU then. He took on missions with them a=every now and then. Just to 'make sure the next generation wasn't losing its edge' as he always put it. But hadn't he just come back from capturing Sasuke? Sakura would have to broach the subject with Tsunade later._

"_-so that leaves only you." Tsunade finished her sentence._

_Sakura huffed. "I'm going to regret this…" Tsunade gave her that look that often ended up with Sakura completing mounds of paperwork as a 'favor' to her mentor. "…fine."_

_Tsunade whooped for joy and downed a cup of sake. Sakura made a double take. When had that gotten there?_

"_Tsunade!" she scolded. "How many times do Shizune and I have to tell you not to drink while in the office? Do you really want to re-do all the papers once you've spilt sake on them?"_

_Tsunade scowled but put the bottle away, whispering apologies to the object of her affections._

_End Flashback_

Steeling herself as the stench of old and new blood invaded her nose, Sakura followed Ibiki into one of the darkest cells in the dungeon.

"I save this cell especially for traitors." Ibiki grinned with his sadistic smile.

Sakura merely raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, the arch giving her sharp look an even sharper edge to it.

Ibiki chuckled. "I forgot. You get cranky down here in the dungeons."

"I get cranky when you go too far with you torture and then I have to fix your messes before we loose information." Sakura snapped. "These _lovely_ cells are just the icing on the cake."

Ibiki chuckled. "If you weren't such a stick in the mud about your medical oaths you'd make a fine interrogator. Although maybe you'd have to work on your temper."

Said temper flared to life as Sakura smirked evilly at Ibiki. "They say I get my temper form Tsunade-sama. What are you trying to say about our dear Hokage?"

"Yes Ibiki." Tsunade joined in, narrowing her eyes. "Do tell."

Ibiki swore. "You two. Always making trouble for me." He muttered as he walked over to a bucket of musty water sitting to the side of the cell.

"Rise and shine Uchiha prick." Ibiki's mouth twisted in what could loosely be called a smile (albeit a mutated one) as he proceeded to dump the contents onto the head of a slouched over form.

His head immediately snapped up, red eyes glaring intently at Ibiki, the prisoner straining at the chains that bound him to the wall, the floor, and even the ceiling, and on top of all that, it repressed all chakra.

Sakura grimaced. "Now you've got all kinds of nasty germs in those gashes!" she snapped at Ibiki. "Do you realize this will take me at least fifteen to twenty more minutes just to sterilize all that?"

Ibiki chuckled at her fondly. Honestly Sakura had no clue when that creeper became so fond of her. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, although it helped to have friends in high, or in this case, low, places. It wasn't quite a friendship, but if it was, it was a rather sadistic one.

Sighing, Sakura placed her hands on her hips and pointed out the door. "Get out." She snapped at Ibiki. Said man only grinned and sauntered (he had the nerve to saunter after giving her extra work!) out the door to join Tsunade in the viewing room, where they would watch unseen what Sasuke might slip to her.

"Move your ass a little faster before I throw you out." Sakura bit at the interrogator as Ibiki brushed lazily past her.

He tsked. "So temperamental."

When Ibiki finally left the cell, Sakura was left in the uncomfortable silence with Sasuke and only a dying torch to light the room. Even before she had turned her head in his direction, Sakura felt the heat of his glare. Yet when she met his eyes, she kept her gaze steady, though she was anything but on the inside.

Briskly, acting without regard to his personal space, Sakura closed the space between them in two purposeful strides.

'_**Well would you look at that.' Inner Sakura purred. 'I do believe he just flinched.'**_

Indeed, Sasuke had flinched at the sudden loud clacking of Sakura's heels, echoing ominously around the cell as her blank gaze swept over him. She was happy that no matter the situation, she could always count on her 'medical mode' to hide whatever she was feeling inside. Because though she knew she looked calm and collected on the outside, as if healing horribly tortured prisoners was of no consequence, Sakura was panicking on the inside.

And when she forced Sasuke's face to look at her so she could assess his eyes in the dim light, all the while muttering about the poor lighting for a physical, Inner Sakura could only shiver in fear at the cold radiating from his eyes.

Yet she didn't flinch. Her hands stayed steady as they methodically swept over his body, checking the extent of the damages, and what needed to be done to fix it. She spent another half hour (a _half hour_ dammit!) sterilizing his wounds for chakra, spitting out impressive curses that made Sasuke's eyebrows lift a couple times, Tsunade smile with smug pride, and Ibiki pale and shake his head in disbelief.

("That's my girl." Tsunade muttered on the other side of the viewing room. Nudging an elbow into Ibiki, she grinned. "Taught her those myself!"

"Isn't she a little young for such… vulgarity?" Ibiki muttered, looking pointedly at the Hokage. "You were drunk when she learned those, weren't you?"

Tsunade looked almost sheepish. "Actually… we were both drunk…")

Finally Sakura moved on to the actual healing part of the session.

"Damn bastard Ibiki." She muttered. "Is it his goal in life to make my life harder than it has to be? What did I ever do to that dipshit? Look at these cuts! They are all jagged an torn… It just takes more effort to heal them! As if I don't have enough to do!"

The swearing calmed her as she healed, and for a moment Sakura could forget that it was Sasuke she was healing. Just another patient, just another patient, just another-

"Sakura."

Oh fuck.

'_**I second that.' Inner Sakura mumbled.**_

"Hm?" she asked disinterestedly as she moved to a cut on his shoulder. It looked rather bruised to. Sakura leaned forward and carefully inspected the purple and yellow blotches. Behind her, that damned torch flickered.

"What are you-"

"Goddammit!" Sakura spat as she threw a glove on the ground with a satisfying _smack!_ "They couldn't even give me a good torch! How am I supposed to see what I'm doing?" she hissed to herself.

Sakura stomped out the cell door and looked down the hallway, knowing Ibiki and Tsunade would hear her.

"HEY! I NEED A TORCH DOWN HERE! AND MAKE SURE IT ACTUALLY LIGHTS UP!" she yelled thunderously down the hall.

(Tsunade chuckled and glanced at a grumbling Ibiki. "You heard the lady. Go get a torch that works."

"That one was just fine." Ibiki whined.

Tsunade frowned. "If I had to work with a light like that I'd have thrown a fit ages ago. Now go get a stupid torch."

"I wouldn't mind if she accidentally hurt that brat while trying to heal him." Ibiki said innocently. "I think the Uchiha line would look a lot better if their noses were glued to their foreheads anyway. Show those bastards some humility."

"Ibiki…" Tsunade warned.

"Fine, fine." Ibiki grumbled.)

Sakura turned to find Sasuke watching her. Plastering a fake smile to her face, Sakura leaned against the frame of the door as she waited for the approaching footsteps to near the cell.

"Sorry about that!" she chirped with forced politeness towards the Uchiha.

He regarded her warily as a knock sounded behind her. Sakura turned and opened the door.

"Here you are sweet-cheeks." Ibiki laughed at her smugly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of his torturer. Sakura could feel the killing intent oozing off her former teammate. Ah, so much love. Not.

"Call me sweet-cheeks again and I'll drop-kick you all the way to Suna." She hissed to Ibiki, making her dislike of his latest nickname clear. "I'm serious."

"Kami's sake, what's with all the violent women around here?" Ibiki grumbled as he backed away. Sakura slammed the door in his face and hung the torch in its respectful place.

"Now that I have some proper light, let's get back to business." She said briskly as she went back to inspecting the nasty bruises. It seemed Ibiki had busted the veins in Sasuke's shoulder. On purpose most likely, since Sakura knew it hurt like hell.

"Sakura."

"Speak." She said, inwardly smirking at the fact that she had just given him permission to speak as if he were her inferior.

Sasuke's scowl was brief, but it was there.

'_**Hm. I like him like this.' Inner Sakura applauded. 'At our mercy. Ah, such a wonderful feeling…'**_

'_Calm down there, Inner. We're being professional here.' _Sakura chided.

'_**Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the fact that here is Sasuke Uchiha, proud survivor and avenger of the Uchiha clan, on his knees and depending on us to make him whole again. Oh the power.' Inner Sakura snickered.**_

"Sakura." Sasuke said again. "What are you doing?"

"Le gasp." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "I think it's speaking to me."

Sasuke scowled.

She fought the urge to smile sadistically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I' m healing you."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura 'accidentally' pinched a nerve in the wounded shoulder, making him wince. Whoops. Inner Sakura was giggling smugly at Sakura with a see-you're-enjoying-this-too look. Sakura ignored her.

"You mean what am I doing healing S-class criminals-slash-missing nin inside the most notorious dungeons of Konoha." She said.

Sasuke only nodded.

"I'm healing you, duh."

"But why did they bring you?" Sasuke asked her gruffly.

Sakura cocked her head and gazed unflinching into his eyes. "Because I always heal the prisoners down here. It's a part of the job."

Sasuke's eyes flickered with something that looked like disbelief. "You've seen what they do to people down here?"

"I've seen what they did to you, have I not?" Sakura said with a shrug and returned to healing his shoulder, meticulously reconnecting the nerves and blood vessels. "In fact, I'd say you haven't even seen the extent of what Ibiki can do. I've healed worse."

Sasuke remained silent, but Sakura didn't miss the narrowed eyes and maybe even anger, which confused her. Anger at what? Certainly not her, she knew him well enough to know when he was angry at her. Actually, she knew him too well for her own liking, and Sakura guiltily filled her head with thoughts about Neji.

"They make you heal these people?"

"I'm fine with it, Sasuke." She sighed.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Sakura blinked and pulled back to stare questioningly at Sasuke. "Does what bother me?"

"What they do to these people!" Sasuke growled in exasperation. "What they've done to me! Does it bother you to see what they've done to me?"

Sakura watched every twitch of his eyes carefully, knowing that it took a lot of observation to read Sasuke. "Does it bother you? What they do to people down here, I mean?" Her voice sounded curious, but awfully detached. Like Sai for a moment.

Sasuke stared blankly at her, studying her.

Sakura shrugged. "The men who end up down here deserve what they get." _Meaning you._

"So it doesn't bother you to see what they've done to me?" Sasuke demanded, looking pointedly at his shoulder.

Sakura stared calmly at him, and to her amusement, this seemed to frustrate him more. She'd always known just how to frustrate him. "I've seen worse." Was her only answer.

His eyes flashed in surprise.

"Well, that's all I can do for today." Sakura said as she stood and wiped her hands on a towel hanging from the rack on the wall. "I'll come by tomorrow to check up on things."

She gave him a Sai-like smile, knowing that it looked purposely fake.

He stared at her as she turned to walk to the door. "You're becoming one of their pawns." She heard him mutter in a deceptively blank voice. "Cold and uncaring."

Sakura paused at the doorway. To anyone who didn't know Sasuke, his words would have sounded like a mere statement. But she knew better. She wondered why he was so surprised (and maybe even saddened?) by the fact that Haruno Sakura was capable of becoming jaded.

"In other words, just like you." She retorted back in a calm voice. Sakura didn't have to look to know that his head had snapped up at that statement. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

And then she left.

Tsunade fell in step next to her as Sakura passed the viewing room.

"Good job, Sakura."

"Get anything?"

"Not yet, Sakura. But he's falling for it." Tsunade nodded solemnly. Sakura knew Tsunade didn't like the tactic they were taking either, but it was necessary. Sakura was just happy she was protecting Naruto by doing this.

'_Sasuke will never forgive me.'_ She thought sadly.

'_**But at least Tsunade is using us instead of Naruto.' Inner Sakura stated.**_

'_For Naruto.'_

'_**And Neji-kun.'**_

At the thought of Neji, Sakura quickened her steps and left the dungeons, allowing the sun to warm her face before she went in search of Neji. She needed to be kissed after the crazy encounter with Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my muse for this story is tired. So, any suggestions? I'm having so much trouble finding inspiration with school right now... :(<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**LEMON WARNING! ;D**

**As a special treat since there wasn't much in the last chapter. –dumps cold water on self- Whew! I got pretty warm while writing this!**

**lol Enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p>He nearly snapped. Those bumbling old fools! Neji had the urge to kill someone.<p>

People quickly made way for him as the storming Hyuuga stalked down the road. This was nonsense! Such plain idiocy was demeaning to his clan!

_Honestly! An arranged marriage? Did they not hear the words "I can handle my own affairs" come out of my mouth? Those deaf, senile fools!_

Thankfully they hadn't decided on _who_ they wanted to marry Neji and Hinata to- just that they wanted to have an arranged marriage. Neji almost threw the Elders out the nearest windows, but managed to keep his calm façade in place. Even Neji himself, steeped in the traditions of his clan, was appalled at their blatant disregard for his wishes. If the arranged marriages were not to avoid some dire diplomatic cataclysmic event, then they had no right in meddling with his affairs, particularly his romantic affairs.

Neji would have told them about Sakura, but he knew that to do so would mean the Elders would make him choose between either immediately cutting off his relationship with her or immediately marrying her.

Not that Neji minded spending the rest of his life with the adorably _insufferable _woman that had the most unbearable yet amusing temper. In fact, her skills would have been a proud addition to his clan. And if her precise chakra control were to pass to their children, all the better. After all, chakra control was a necessity to use the Byakugan techniques, the more control the better.

_Children? _Neji mentally smacked himself. Without warning mental images of dark haired, white eyed children laughing in the Hyuuga gardens bombarded his poor mind. And maybe even one pale-eyed child with pink hair.

Now Neji physically smacked himself, knowing that he was alone on the street he was currently on and no one could stare at him.

Back to the main subject! Even though he didn't mind the thought of marrying _the_ Haruno Sakura (the most eligible and vied for bachelorette in Konoha) he wasn't quite sure she was ready to take such a big step. Hell, he knew he wasn't! Their relationship was barely four days old!

Neji stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening just a fraction in an extreme show of emotion on a Hyuuga. Only four days? He went over everything in his head. Yep. Only four days.

Wow… It felt as if he'd been dating her for years! Neji shook his head at how fast their relationship was blossomed. He would have never imagined something like that in his life. He had always imagined his first serious relationship would have slowly developed over years. Not spontaneously over days!

And he had no doubt Sakura would feel the same. After all, she had always been one to guard her heart. Especially after that Uchiha bastard/prick/dumbass/dickhead/mongrel/et cetera.

Neji continued insulting his old rival as he neared his destination, taking great pleasure in the insults he was able to come up with. He had never known he could be so creative! _Uchiha should go shove a kunai up his ass. Then maybe he'd loose the stick stuck there… Or whatever Orochimaru might have stuck up there._

He could not stop himself from laughing out loud. Oh yes, Neji decided he definitely liked that particular insult. Neji mentally filed that piece of pure genius away to be of some use someday.

"You look rather smug today, Neji-kun." Her melodious voice soothed his rage.

Neji had reached her apartment just before she had arrived from the hospital, and now turned away from her door to face her as she approached.

She smiled lovingly at him.

Without preamble, Neji appeared right in front of Sakura and picked her up in his arms, smiling serenely as he twirled her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura leaned her cheek on top of his head as Neji kissed her neck. They didn't pull away as he set her down, her arms now reaching up around his neck as she was now forced to crane her neck to meet his mouth.

"Hey you kids! Get a room!" Sakura's grouchy old neighbor growled as he hobbled over to his door across from Sakura's.

Sakura blushed darkly as Neji only smirked and guided her to her door.

"You're so inappropriate, Sakura." Neji admonished as he closed the door behind them. Sakura walked into the apartment and to the closet between the kitchen and attached dining area, taking off her medic coat and belt as she went, still a dark shade of pink on her cheeks.

To others Neji's voice would have sounded serious, but she knew him well enough already to hear the teasing tone in his voice. Of course, no one else would have known it, since no living person (to Sakura's knowledge) had ever heard of a Hyuuga using a teasing tone. Particularly, _especially_, Hyuuga Neji.

"Oh Neji!" she huffed in mock anger, putting her hands on her hips, hitai-ate hanging from one hand. "You're the one who had to go and molest my mouth in public!"

Neji let out a bark of laughter that only Sakura ever seemed to be able to produce. He walked over to her and gently removed the hitai-ate from her hand and placing it on the dining table next to them. He placed his hands on hers and brought them up as he leaned towards her face.

"But I enjoy molesting your mouth." His mouth twitched in amusement as Sakura's blush darkened.

He let go of her hands and placed his own at her hips, enjoying the feel of her curves in his hands. Her own hands hung in the air for a second before going to his shoulders, one gripping his left shoulder while the other ran up into his hair and twisted.

Neji let out a sigh, feeling her muscles relax as she melted against him, pressing her body against him. Returning the action, his hands traveled upwards, one pressing her back between the shoulder blades, the other cupping her breast between the two of them. Sakura moaned into his mouth, and Neji felt his stomach flutter with need.

Just one moan from her and suddenly he couldn't think straight, couldn't control himself, and couldn't stop. Not that he wanted to stop. Ever.

Without regard, he yanked the ponytail out of her hair and tangled his fingers in her strands. She gasped, but didn't stop her ministrations with her tongue. If anything his action seemed to turn her on even more, for suddenly Sakura's mouth was dominating his.

Now both her hands were in his hair, clenching and unclenching, sometime pulling so hard that it hurt, though Neji barely noticed. As he became more and more aware of the feeling of her hips pressing into his, one leg already wrapping around his waist, Neji let one hand drop and clutch her pretty little ass.

"Th-the bedroom…" Sakura panted.

She began to unhook her leg from around his hip, but he barely shook his head before wrapping his right arm under her butt and the other one around her waist, lifting her up easily.

Sakura chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. "Shinobi men and their pride." She said softly.

Neji smirked and dumped her on the bed in a rather undignified fashion.

"Hey!" she protested.

But Neji was already on top of her, smothering her objections with one hot open-mouthed kiss. Sakura instantly forgot the urge to berate her lover and immediately pulled him the rest of the way down on top of her. His arms wrapped underneath her, finding the hem of her shirt.

They reluctantly parted ways long enough to slip her shirt over her head and toss it away before having their lips meet again.

Now Sakura's hands were desperately fumbling with his coat, and they sat up together so Neji would be able to pull it off without breaking contact. Her fingers easily slipped under his mesh top and it was gone before Neji had even registered it.

Somehow her bra was now gone, and Sakura was moaning as Neji descended upon her breasts.

"Oh!" Neji enjoyed the little sounds she was making as he massaged, pinch, and tweaked.

One hand slid down her side, lingering on the curve of her hip and tracing the bone with his thumb. She seemed to like that. It made his smile.

He traced her nipple with his tongue, gently biting down on it. Both thumbs came up to firmly trace the curves just under her breasts, knowing she was ticklish there. Sakura squealed and thrashed, her hands gripping his shoulders, arms, back, butt, anywhere and everywhere. Neji turned to her other breast and began to pleasure it as well. She squirmed pleasantly underneath him. Each time her squirming had her hips thrusting against his, Neji gripped her luscious curves harder to keep himself from taking her.

Not yet. He still had plenty of time to pleasure her.

Sakura's hands went to his chest, fingers pressing as they traced his hard muscles, reaching around his torso to drag her nails down his back. Neji didn't bother to smother his moan. Her hands slid back to his chest and up to his shoulders, where Sakura proceeded to grip his shoulders and biceps in a way Neji would have never before considered provocative.

"Neji…" Sakura moaned as he moved to mark her neck. Neji felt his possessive nature hum in approval.

"Say it again." He growled.

"Neji…" she gasped as he bit down on the skin just under her collarbone. Sakura's hands flew to his head, grasping and tangling in his hair. A loose strand of dark chocolate slip past his shoulder and landed on her chest, and as he made his way down, Neji enjoyed watching the strand trickle across her pale skin and between the valley of her breasts.

Kisses showered down her torso, and Neji paused to dip his tongue in her navel. Sakura squealed and then groaned, bucking her hips. Neji found this very satisfactory, and swirled his tongue a couple times in that sensitive spot, making her buck a few more times. As she did so, Neji's hand found itself under her ass, cupping it as he reached her pant line and dipping his tongue between the fabric and her skin. Sakura gasped.

Figuring it was time to get to the next stage, Neji set to work taking off her pants. Sakura was eager for this too and gladly helped him out. Then she proceeded to nearly rip his own pants off, much to Neji's amusement. They did away with their remaining articles of clothing (Neji was very happy to see her wearing seductive black lace panties) and immediately began pressing their now naked bodies together.

"Sakura…" Neji moaned as she boldly gripped his butt.

A mischievous light flashed in her eyes and Sakura leaned in to purr into his ear: "Neji… Your butt is just so _firm._" Sakura giggled. "I enjoy watching it when you walk."

Neji chuckled as he bit her lip. "Feeling a bit spirited tonight, I see."

Sakura smirked and suddenly Neji was on his back, a curtain of pink hair surrounding him, Sakura's beautiful face a mere inch away from his.

"Just relieving some tension from work." She commented innocently, though her face was anything but.

Neji smirked back and rose to meet her lips. He sat up in the bed, Sakura kneeling comfortably over his lap. She pressed her bare breasts against his chest moving against him. Neji let out a guttural moan as his arousal made itself known to him. Sakura's core met his arousal as she lowered herself down on his lap and began to mark his neck.

But Neji's lust wasn't sated, her core so close, and yet he wasn't inside her.

He'd remedy that soon enough.

Neji flipped them, hovering proudly over Sakura. She looked perfect with her short pink hair splayed out around her face, bright green eyes looking up at his with more than just lust. He heart thumped at the sight.

"Sakura…" her name rolled off his tongue like the sweetest melody as Neji stroked her clit. She gasped.

Then Sakura screamed his name as Neji plunged a finger into her. Her moaning was the only thing he was capable of comprehending at that moment as he concentrated on pumping one, then two, and then three fingers into her. Right when he felt she was about to climax, Neji pulled away.

He caught her eyes and held her burning gaze as he slowly licked his fingers. Neji suppressed a moan when Sakura's tongue darted out to lick her swollen lower lip. Without warning his body leaped to hover over her again and he clamped his mouth over hers. A guttural moan was ripped from him as Neji felt Sakura's tongue trace his mouth, tasting her juices in his mouth.

He pulled away to bite her earlobe, and she began to nibble at his chin. A hand wrapped under her back and pulled her fiercely against him. As Neji felt her legs wrap around his waist, he wasted no time in burying himself within her.

Sakura gave out a loud cry, which Neji smothered with his mouth. She moaned into him, and he unconsciously began to move, acting on primal instinct. He pulled away to watch her face fill with bliss.

Kami she was tight as fuck.

Somehow his hair was no longer bound, and Neji smirked at the sight of Sakura's hands wrapping in his locks and pulling his face closer. Her nails raked his back and Neji groaned into her. His hands held her as he thrust into her, her lovely cries of ecstasy echoing in his head.

She mewled and screamed, her lovely voice reaching a crescendo he was sure made her neighbors cringe. Sakura pulled him in for another kiss using his hair, and she arched into his chest, grazing him with her nipples.

Neji moaned and ducked his head down to feel the sweaty, soft flesh of her breasts rub both sides of his face, inhaling her scent. As he exhaled, Sakura moaned as she felt his breath tickle across her chest and between the valley of her breasts.

He released a guttural cry as she climaxed and clamped down on him. Lost in the throes of pure pleasure and bliss, they collapsed together, panting but satisfied.

Neji pulled out and turned to lie on his side facing Sakura. She opened her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Sakura." Neji murmured happily, tracing her jaw with a finger.

Her eyes alighted and she turned her head to take his finger into her mouth. Neji's eyes widened, though he still managed to smirk. This woman was something else.

"Again huh?" Neji chuckled and pressed against her.

Sakura was already rolling her hips suggestively. "We should build up some stamina, don't you think?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Such a demanding woman." He muttered with a smile and began to kiss her again, passion and love flowing between their actions, unspoken.

_If she wants to go again, I have no choice but to oblige._ Neji thought smugly, smirking as his hands rose to her face.

~:D~

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called as he knocked on her door.

…

…

…. _"OH! Oooooh! By- Oh by KAMI!"_….

…

Naruto stared at the door. Was that…? Oh no! That _was_ Sakura! He had never heard her voice at such a pitch, nearly breaking his eardrums.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT?" Naruto began to panic, starting to hyperventilate outside her door while that teeny-tiny part of his brain that actually used this thing called logic wondered why he wasn't barging in already. He was a ninja for Kami's sake! A locked door wouldn't stop them!

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA! I'LL RESCUE YOU!" Naruto yelled, eyes wide with worry.

"_Oooooh… Ah… Ah! Oh… AAAH!"_

Just as Naruto was about to knock down the door and rescue his teammate, he felt something slam the back of his knee, and he buckled to one knee.

Naruto was about to leap up to attack the enemy when he realized it was only Sakura's grumpy old neighbor.

"What's wrong with you granpa?" Naruto growled, rubbing his leg and eyeing the cane in the old man's hand.

The man grunted. "If you were smarter, you would realize how big of a mistake you are about to make?"

"Huh?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yer friend ain't in trouble boy-"

"But-!"

"HESH!" He shushed Naruto.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and the older man rubbed his head in exasperation. "Yer friend is with her boyfriend."

…

…

…

"Hahahaha!" Naruto began to laugh. "You're funny!"

The man didn't laugh. In fact, he remained totally serious.

Naruto's laughter died. "Wait- you were serious?"

"Yep."

…

…

"Who?"

…

…

"Eh… that Hyuuga boy. Hard to not recognize one of 'em." The man answered, and then muttered, "Fine genes them Hyuugas have…"

…

…

…

"_OOooooooOOOooohhhh!"_

…

…

Naruto paled. "No… No…" He started shaking his head and his body began to tremble as denial set in. "Oh Kami…"

"Yep." The man nodded appreciatively. "Fine catch yer friend got. Yessir."

Naruto's face went blank and he turned to look at the Hokage tower.

"GRANNNNNNNYYYYY!" He cried as he raced to the Hokage's office.

Upon arriving at the tower Naruto didn't stop, he just kept running all the way into her office. As usual Shizune tried to stop him from entering without being announced, and as usual she failed. So when Naruto slammed open the door, he received the brunt of Tsunade's glare.

"Granny. Tsunade…" Naruto panted.

"What is it now, Naruto?" Tsunade snapped.

"Sa… Sa…"

"Sai? Sasuke?" Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Spit it out boy!"

Naruto went still and took a deep breath.

Then another deep breath.

When he was breathing normally and a calm look descended on his features, Naruto allowed the shock to set in.

_Oh my Kami, I JUST HEARD SAKURA HAVING SEX WITH NEJI!_

And with that thought Naruto curled up in the middle of the Hokage's office in the fetal position and began to cry, rocking back and forth.

Shizune and Tsunade exchanged the looks, each asking each other "da fuck?" and looked back at Naruto.

By now Naruto's mental breakdown could be heard be the entire floor, and many of the staff were glancing in through the still-open doorway of the office and began to wonder what in the world could be wrong with the knucklehead. Tsunade motioned for Shizune to close the door. But it was too late: Already there were rumors that Tsunade had finally snapped and severed a couple nerves in Naruto's brains.

Out of nowhere Tsunade produced a jar of freezing water and dumped it on Naruto.

"Aaiiiieeee that's coooold!" Naruto leaped up.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and handed the jar to Shizune for her to hold. "Good, you're sane again. Now. Tell me what's wrong. And this better not be something stupid and idiotic."

Behind her, Shizune allowed a doubtful look to cross her face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered again the grunts… the screaming… the moaning…

"OMIGOD MY EARS! MY EARS!" Naruto's eyes began pouring a fountain of tears as he again went into the fetal position.

"By Kami, Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" Tsunade growled in frustration as she slapped him across the face.

Naruto whimpered and placed cradled his cheek where there was now a handprint molded into his skin.

"Sa… Sa…"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"And… an-and Ne-Ne-Ne… Neeeeeee" Naruto couldn't finish it.

"I believe he's finally lost it." Shizune whispered.

"!" Naruto burst out.

He began to rock himself again.

"Find my happy place. Find my happy place." He began to murmur.

Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Call the asylum."

Shizune just stared at Naruto.

"Shizune?" Tsunade looked between her assistant and Naruto. "Did you understand what he just said?"

Shizune looked up at Tsunade. "He was screaming 'Oh My Kami' a couple hundred times… and something about Neji being emotionally retarded just like Sasuke…" Shizune's cheeks flamed at the thought of the first part she had heard.

"And?" Tsunade crossed her arms and looking at Shizune's madly blushing face.

*mumblemumble*

"Excuse me?"

*mumblemumble*

"Speak Shizune." Tsunade snapped.

"He said something about… Sakura… and Neji…"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "G-Go on…"

Shizune looked at the suddenly interesting floor. "Having… sex." She finished. "Naruto heard them having sex."

Everything went silent.

Then Naruto wailed and began rocking himself again.

"Happy place."

"Find my happy place."

"Happy place."

~:D~

Naruto was taken to the Konoha Asylum for post-traumatic treatment later that day.

He has found his Happy Place.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXDDD lololol I had so much fun writing this. I know this chapter is frightfully short. Sorry if you guys were expecting a little more plot (or any plot at all) but I was too lazy to incorporate anything serious in this. Besides, I enjoyed this chapter. ^_^<strong>

**I promise to make the next chapter full of plot and NejiSakuSasu goodness. And Naruto's idiocy. Now as a reminder: Yes I realize the relationship between Sakura and Neji is only, like, four days old. Please remember that this thing started out as a ONESHOT. I never meant for Icecube to become a series, even if I plan for this to be a short series.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Look at my Bio Page. No Seriously. I have posted some story ideas that I'd like your opinion on. Check them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So there are no NejiSaku moments in here today. LOL not really plot (or is it? I'm not sure with this… it was more like drabble for me) but I think it will satisfy my fans. (Ha! I get to say I have fans! :D)**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"We have a problem of monolithicly gargantuan EPIC proportions!" Tsunade stated ominously to her audience as she stomped around the office.<p>

"Eeeeeeeeh?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Choji stopped eating.

Ino clasped her hands together and stared.

Tenten stood at attention.

Lee was being an over reactive idiot.

Shino did nothing.

Kiba and Akamaru's ears twitched.

Kakashi kept reading porn.

Yamato was still attempting to get Kakashi to pay attention.

Sai was a blank slate.

"I can't find N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata barged in at last. The tension in the room dissipated and everyone turned to face the Hyuuga heiress while Lee ceased his speech of youthful bravado and other shit.

Shizune sighed.

"Hinata," Tsunade nodded. "I will address that in a minute. So please, stand with your team."

Hinata hesitated before joining her teammates next to Team 10.

"As I said before: WE HAVE AN EPIC PROBLEM." Tsunade restated. "Gigantic, overwhelming, unforeseen!"

"Get to the point." Shizune whispered fiercely.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. In her stress, her doctor vocabulary kicked in. "Recent intelligence gathered from a knuckleheaded source points to a relationship between two persons of the opposite nature and opposite ends of the spectrum of reality. The aforementioned persons are believed to have been overheard copulating at the female's shelter."

"HUH?"

Shikamaru's unlit cigarette fell out of the gaping hole that was his mouth. "_No fucking way! There is absolutely no way that relationship is possible! There is zero percent of that to be true!_"

It would seem that Shikamaru was the only one to understand the Hokage's gibberish. Until-

"FUCK!"

Everyone turned to stare Kakashi. Was it him that had just spoken? It sounded like the voice had come from his direction, but no one had ever heard _that_ voice before. It sounded one part shocked, two parts pissed, and three parts promising pain. But before anyone could confirm this:

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" and Kakashi (and indeed, it seemed it really had been his voice) disappeared out of the window with killing intent oozing out from him that set them all on edge.

"What's going on? I don't get it!" Kiba whined.

Ino waved her hand in front of Shikamaru's face, snapping her fingers and huffing when he didn't respond. "Yo Pineapple! Wake up! Hellooooo?"

Choji looked worried and tapped one of his chips against Shikamaru's lips to see if the man would respond. But his best friend continued to stare into the distance, a look akin to horror etched on his face.

Tsunade cursed. "Shizune!"

"Hai?"

"Go stop Kakashi before he murders my best jounin!"

Shizune nodded and took off after Kakashi.

The Hokage sighed and began to pace again.

"Goddammit someone tell me what is going on?" Ino huffed, her gossip senses tingling.

*mumble Sakura Neji mumble*

"OHMIGOD NO WAY!" Ino shrieked, talented years picking up on what Tsunade said due to years of listening to people whisper barely audible secrets.

"U-Um…. I'm confused." Hinata glanced around to check if she wasn't the only one feeling left out. "D-did I m-miss something?"

Ino looked over at Hinata. Into those bright, alluring silver-lavender eyes… And then jumped the poor girl. "Omigod Omigod Omigod You and Sakura are going to be sisters! Or- Er… cousins in law!"

Hinata eeped at the sudden arrival of a tall blonde landing on her and fought to resist the urge to pass out. Damn, the heat on her cheeks told her she was soon to graduate from red-faced to purple-faced. *gasp!* _Breathe Hinata… Breathe… In and Out…_

"Damn you, Ino, just tell us already!" Kiba snarled.

"Oh keep your tail on dog-breath!" Ino snapped. "I'll make this easy for your inferior brain to understand."

Kiba growled and everyone in the room swore they heard Akamaru dog-laugh at his master. "Traitor…" Kiba muttered to his companion.

"Do I have all your attention?" Everyone in the room nodded, eyes fixed on the _SMOKIN' HOT BLONDE! _**(A/N: dammit Ino! Get off the computer! This is my fanfic!) **–ahem- all eyes fixed on the blonde kunoichi as she stood with her hands on her hips. Except for Hinata, who was still practicing her breathing exercises. Oh, and Shikamaru, who Choji had given up on and was still staring out into space (a little drool dripping from his still gaping mouth).

Yamato whistled. "Wow, we've taken two pages to finally address the problem." **(A/n: Why are you people on my computer? Get back in the story!)**

"So." Ino smirked as she looked around the room. "Sakura. Neji. Together."

There was a confused silence.

Ino sighed in exasperation. Was there an easier way to spell this out? She said three goddamn words! "Sai-san, did Tsunade not use the word 'copulate'?"

All the smart people in the room (i.e. Yamato, Tenten, and Shino) stiffened. Sai, without batting an eyelash, nodded. "Yes, she did."

A triumphant smirk stole across Ino's face. "_Yes!_ Sakura finally got _laid!_"

"EEEEEEEH?"

"I do _not_ want to think about my cousin and best friend having sex." Hinata swore, finally finished with her breathing exercises. She promptly left the room to search for Naruto-kun (hey! Tsunade never told her where he was!).

The grin on Ino's face put them all on edge. "Oh come on people! _Context clues_, much? Use 'em! Sakura. And. Neji. Had. Sex."

Now everyone in the room stared at Ino in shock. Tsunade sighed and her head slammed alarmingly fast onto the desk. She must have finally passed out from the stress…

"Copulate? Intercourse? Birds and Bees? Sperm and egg? Doing the Deed? Getting' it down? Rolling in the hay?" Ino began describing, much to everyone's horror. "Panting, sweating, the slap of naked skin on skin, hot and heavy moans- gaaaack!"

Tenten, thoroughly red in the face, lowered her arm, the unconscious Ino sliding to the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, that was climatic." Sai commented as if on the weather.

Akamaru nudged his master's hand, Kiba unmoving and in the same state as Shikamaru. In fact, they were all like Shikamaru.

"Tsunade? I captured Kakashi! Tsunade?" Shizune entered with an unconscious silver-haired ninja on her shoulder. She stopped and stared at the sight. "Oh. Oh dear. I knew they wouldn't take this too well."

~:D~

"KYAAAA! WHAT IS NARUTO-KUN DOING IN THE ASYLUM?"

~:D~

"Oh. My. God." Ino snarled the first thing she woke up. "Sakura. Did. Not. Tell. Me." Before Shizune could stop her, Ino was out the door and heading to Sakura's apartment, regardless of whether her best friend might have been doing (heck Ino was so angry she'd rip Neji right off of Sakura at this point). Hm. A naked Neji.

Ino nearly had a nosebleed.

Shizune yelled out the window for Ino to come back. "Damn. This village is going to be destroyed by this afternoon."

Sighing, Shizune leaned Kakashi's limp body against the wall and went around the room closing everyone's mouths. When she got to Shikamaru, Shizune grimaced and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the drool.

"Oi! Tsunade!" Shizune, in no mood for respect, tugged on one of said woman's pigtails. "It's time for some damage control."

"I'm up!" Tsunade gasped, sitting up so fast that her head nearly collided with Shizune's nose.

"Who do we awaken first?" Shizune glanced at everyone's faces. "I actually think they took it rather well. Except that they couldn't figure out what we were trying to tell them for at least ten minutes."

"Sometimes I wonder about their intelligence." Tsunade muttered.

At this moment, Yamato snapped out of his trance. The room chilled as his signature scary face descended. "Hyuuga…" He growled.

"Yamato." Tsunade snapped.

As any ANBU operative, the instinct to snap to attention kicked in and Yamato's head swiveled to address his Hokage.

"You are ordered to stand by Kakashi for now, and when he awakens, keep Kakashi from murdering my most promising jounin."

Yamato opened his mouth to argue.

"Imagine what Sakura will do to you if you kill her-" Tsunade stopped for a moment to decide on the word. "- her _boyfriend._"

Tsunade and Shizune never thought they'd see the day Yamato choke. Yet he stood there struggling to free his restricted throat for a minute while they ogled.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." He finally muttered, picking up the unconscious Kakashi to take him home.

~:D~

"Shizune?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"How did you knock out Hatake?"

…

…

"Remember how he seemed to have become infatuated with me a few weeks ago?"

…

…

"Shizune… You stripped. Didn't you?"

"Aeeeeiii! Don't say it like that! A-And it wasn't anything major! I just took off my top…"

Tsunade cackled. "Even after so much porn he can't stand to see the woman of his affections in her bindings."

"I had a fishnet shirt over it!"

"… Oh you sexy thing." Tsunade cackled.

At that moment, the resemblance between a red faced Hinata and a red faced Shizune was so uncanny it was scary.

~:D~

Shikamaru shook his head. "Had to be a dream… a horrifying dream… right? There was honestly only a 11% chance that Sakura and Neji would ever hook up. I have to be dreaming."

"How did you figure out it was Neji and Sakura?" Tsunade's voce cut through his mutterings.

Shikamaru looked up at her and Shizune and cursed. Guess it wasn't a dream after all. Oh no! That would make it reality!

"They were the only ones absent from the room. One male, one female." Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm guessing this is why Naruto went into the asylum yesterday? Yeah, I heard."

It was at this moment Choji woke up, and began to drown his disbelief in chips, pulling out his spare bag _used only in emergencies._ Like this one. *Nom nom nom*

"Hinata is not going to be happy when she finds out." Shizune muttered.

At that point a cold chill wash over all those conscious.

"She found out, didn't she?" Tsunade deadpanned. "Just my luck."

"I think…" Shikamaru shook his head. "I need a drink." Grabbing Choji by the collar of his shirt, Shikamaru led the two of them to the closest bar.

The moment the office door shut, everyone else recovered.

"BY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! WAS MY YOUTHFUL AND EVERLASTING AFFECTIONS NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Lee shouted right into Tenten's ear.

"Ugh." Tenten muttered slamming her teammate into the ground. "_Please_ don't talk about _that._ I do_ not_ want to think of what our teammate and Sakura-chan could be doing as we speak."

Tenten bowed to the Hokage before dragging an unconscious Lee through the door, raising many eyebrows in the building as Lee's body was unmercifully dragged down the stairs (poor caterpillar brow… such abuse…).

"Well… this was unprecedented." Shino muttered.

Kiba crossed his arms. "Damn that Neji. Sakura's a fine piece of ass. Lucky bastard."

"_What did you say about my apprentice?_" Tsunade's voice rumbled and Kiba hid behind Shino.

"Er… did I say that out loud?" Kiba laughed nervously. Akamaru huffed, rolling his eyes as if to say 'and _He_ is supposed to be the evolved one'.

Without a word, Shino teleported his teammate and Akamaru out of the office before Tsunade could cripple him.

Sai looked confused. "Why are they all reacting so incredulously?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, telling Shizune it was time for the infuriating prick to leave.

"Er… Sai, why don't you find go check on Kakashi and Yamato?" she asked, forcing herself to be friendly.

"Do you think Kakashi-san and Yamato-san are copulating as well?" Sai asked innocently.

Tsunade's face slammed into the desk, laughing her ass off as Shizune spluttered incoherent sentences. Finally, her words jumbled themselves into something that resemble "Get the fuck out of here you creep!". But this is just speculation.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry that this was so short. But this is not a filler chapter. I'm just saving the rest for the next chapter ^_^. I really love this story, Don't you? It's so fun to write AND I THANK ALL YOU REVIEWERS. You are all my inspiration!<strong>

**Please Please Please check out my Bio page and check to section about Story Ideas, and message me if there is a story you are interested in. If someone likes one of them, I will start it (until then I'm trying not to start anything until I at least complete one of my other stories)**


	6. Chapter 6

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

**I'm baaaaack! It felt so good to pick up this story again! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys, so when you review, be sure to mention that you love me and will go review my other stories *wink wink* ;)**

* * *

><p>"FOOOOOOOOOREHEEEEEEEEEAD!"<p>

Sakura sat up in a gasp. "Oh no! She's here!" then groaned and buried her face back in Neji's smooth chest, hiding her terror.

Her lover rose his eyebrows. "She?"

Sakura shot up and began rummaging through her drawers while she spoke in a panic. "Ino. Ino finally found out. Damn, it didn't take her long!" she pulled on a pair of panties and underwear, Neji smirking form his position on the bed. "Don't just sit there! Get some clothes on! And run for your life! If Ino finds you here she will grill you worse than Ibiki!"

Neji chuckled at the way Sakura was literally throwing on random pieces of clothes, unmercifully dragging her hairbrush through her pink strands. He had never seen her so scared of anyone other than Tsunade. Then again, this was Ino Yamanaka… Neji grimaced and finally got out of bed. Sakura practically shoved him out the window when he had one leg in his pants.

The Hyuuga gave her a dry look, making Sakura snicker. "Go on." She waved her hand. With a sigh and a quick kiss on the lips, Neji disappeared in a teleportation and swirl of leaves.

BAM!

Sakura practically leaped out of her skin as Ino's fist slammed into her door. "FOREHEAD! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Gulping, the pinkette headed to her doom. The moment her front door cracked open, a pale arm slammed it back, and a blonde kunoichi leaped onto Sakura. Sakura found herself lying on the floor, Ino straddling her, bending over with burning eyes and questions flying out of her mouth faster than Naruto after ramen.

"Why didn't you tell me? You promised to tell me first but instead I find this out _from the Hokage_ of all people! Who found out from _Naruto_! Naruto, Sakura! Naruto!" Ino had the decency to look hurt before a lusty gleam filled her eyes.

"Was he good? In bed?"

"Dear Kami Neji's body is so damn _hot_, and his abs! Did you lick them?"

"Is he gentle or rough? Ohhh rough…"

"Is he as gorgeous naked as I always dreamed?"

"How many inches? DAMMIT SAKURA TELL ME!"

Sakura's head was spinning, barely registering that her best friend was getting horny just thinking about her boyfriend naked. "_Oh my god Ino! Don't talk about him like that!_"

Ino smirked a moment before Sakura pushed her off. Standing up, sniffing indignantly, Ino shut the door and went to Sakura's refrigerator, pouring herself some sake. Sitting primly at Sakura's kitchen table, grinning evilly, she raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

~:D~

He nearly turned back when he heard yelling coming from Sakura's apartment. But upon remembering Ino's… vibrant… personality, Neji shrugged it off and continued his path home. He was careful to stay out of sight, no doubt that if Ino already knew then the others knew. Neji wonder absently how they would take it.

The thought made him smirk.

But as he approached his house, Neji found himself being intercepted by an ANBU.

"ANBU-san." Neji nodded his head imperiously.

"Hyuuga-san." The ANBU bowed slightly. "The Hokage requires your presence."

Feeling a shiver of dread fill him, Neji fought the instinct as he dismissed the ANBU. "Tell her I will be there as soon as I have finished my business at my house."

The ANBU nodded, assuming that Neji was referring to clan business. "Be quick, Hyuuga-san." And the operative then teleported away.

Only now did Neji allow himself to pale. Did the Hokage already know? Neji could already how she would castrate him… with a chakra scalpel… Shaking his head, Neji schooled his features and headed home to wash up. He could still detect the faint smell of sex on him.

Half an hour later Neji found himself opening the door to Tsunade's office, skin still damp from his shower. His hair hung damp down his back, and his face was carefully blank. Still the Hokage gave him a knowing look, glaring at him for good measure.

"Hyuuga Neji." She greeted with a dry voice.

Neji bowed. "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade snorted. "I did not call you here to discuss your… recent relationship with my apprentice."

Neji forced himself not to wilt in relief. "Then what do you wish of me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's face became grim. "I need you on a mission."

"A mission?" Neji couldn't stop the look of surprise that crossed his face. He was not supposed to be going to the fight the war; his clan elders were very vocal about not endangering the next Hyuuga heir. He kicked himself for assuming that just because he had a relationship with Sakura that his shinobi duties, _their_ duties, would end.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded with a grim expression, running her hand through her bangs agitatedly. That was not a good sign. "The rogue ninjas seem to think that all the Hidden Villages are too preoccupied with the war to care about a couple disappearing villages."

"Disappearing?"

Tsunade's mouth straightened into a fine line, a spark of anger in her eyes. "Massacres."

Neji frowned, knowing the implications.

"They leave nothing untouched, with very few survivors." Tsunade elaborated. "I want you in charge of a team to find these men **and eradicate them.**"

There were no words to describe how pissed Tsunade had sounded.

Neji dreaded the answer to his next question. "How long will this take?"

"Sakura will kill me for this…" she muttered. "It can be anywhere from one month to three."

Neji closed his eyes briefly before getting back to business. "Who is on my team and when do we leave?"

Tsunade gave him a sympathetic glance. "You will leave tomorrow afternoon, and your teammates will be Naruto, Yamato, and Lee. You will leave tomorrow morning. I have already sent messages to inform the others."

Neji nodded. It made sense: Tsunade wanted to keep Naruto out of the village while Sasuke was still being tortured, Yamato would be there to control Naruto is he lost his controls, and Lee was still recovering from a wound and would not be allowed back to the frontlines for another month of so (the idiot had opened another Gate).

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

Tsunade nodded, handing him the mission scroll. "That's the gist of it. Anything else will be in the scroll. Good luck."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Neji bowed and turned to walked out.

"And Hyuuga." He froze at her threatening voice. "If you break Sakura's heart, I will shamelessly cut off your balls and shove them in your mouth. And then I will hang you upside down from the roof of this building in clear view of the village and my office window as I sit in this very chair and laugh evilly at your sorry ass."

Fear coursed through him, strangely accompanied by approval. In a measured voice, Neji carefully replied, "I would expect nothing less."

After the office door closed, he made a beeline for Sakura's apartment.

~:D~

"Inooooo!" Sakura groaned. "Way too personal! Give me _some_ privacy at least!"

"Not a chance Forehead. Consider this revenge for not letting me be the first to know!" Ino smirked.

"No one was supposed to know!"

Ino snickered. "Well apparently Naruto went looking for you and ended up hearing the sounds of _copulation_ coming from your apartment."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. She grabbed a kitchen towel off the table, bunched it up and covered her face, and screamed into it. "Muffferophkamphi!" was her muffled response. Translation: Mother of Kami!

Ino snickered again. "So back to my original question…"

"What we do in bed is none of your business, Pig." Sakura growled.

Ino took another sip of sake before Sakura swiped the bottle out of her hands to drink some herself. "So you admit that you guys were having sex. In bed. Not in the shower?"

Sakura slapped her palm on her face. "If I answer 'yes', will you give me some peace?"

Ino sighed in disappointment. "Oh come one, Sakura, I thought you knew me. My greatest goal and aspiration is to keep your life exciting. Like this!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she saw the gift Ino handed her. It. Was. A. Thong.

"You… you…" she was speechless.

"Who's the bestest friend in the entire world?" Ino asked in a singsong voice.

Sakura shook her head, her mind blown. "I don't know whether I should strangle you… or… or…"

"Well." Ino said flatly. "Neji would thank me."

There was silence.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" The two best friends burst out. They keeled over laughing hard, grabbing their stomachs as they abdominals clench and began to burn, gasping for breath. Ino even had a tear roll down her face. The two girls leaned against each other, and as the laughter died down, they were sent into even more fits of giggles, laughing at each other.

Sakura hugged Ino. "Forgive me for not telling you right away?"

"Of course." Ino chuckled. "But I expect you to keep me informed of any major developments in your relationship. Liiiiike oh I don't know… marriage?"

Sakura gasped in shock. "Ino! Neji and I have been together for four days!"

Ino pinned Sakura with a surprisingly serious stare.

"Sakura." She spoke. "Neji is part of a prestigious clan. Clan members do not simply 'date', it is considered scandalous. I know you are not from a clan, but I am, so listen to my words and listen well. When a clan member, especially a clan _heir_, courts a woman, it is for marriage. And since your relationship will no doubt go public soon, you should know that he WILL ask you to marry him, if you relationship lasts longer than a month. And if he does not, his clan will FORCE him to marry you."

Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Too much information…"

"A clan wants their leader to have children early in life, Sakura." Ino lectured. "You are in your prime, and so is Neji. If his clan Elders think that your relationship is stable, and you are a capable woman- which you are, of course- then they will force marriage."

"What if I said 'no'?" Sakura asked. Although, as she imagined a life married to Neji, she realized it didn't seem all that bad. It could be pleasant, she dare thought.

Ino snorted. "You can't just say 'No' to the Hyuuga clan, Sakura." She stated as if it were obvious, which Sakura couldn't help but agree. "Clans, even the Hyuuga, have been known to pressure and pay the parents of a woman to force the woman into marriage with a male Hyuuga. On rare occasions, the situation might be reversed, but that's not the point."

Leaning across the table, Ino patted Sakura's arm. "Don't worry though, as long as those Elders don't hear about your relationship, it should be fine."

Sakura gave a small smile of relief. "That's good. But…"

Pausing with the sake bottle raised, Ino looked back at Sakura. "Hm?"

"Maybe you should start teaching me some of the etiquette and mannerism to help me deal with stuck up clans."

Ino grinned at Sakura. "No prob!"

Both kunoichi stopped talking and snapped their heads in the direction of the front door. Ino grinned evilly. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Now why is he back?" she murmured.

Ino jumped to the door, ripping it open so fast that Sakura worried the frame would break. "There's the lucky bastard!" she chirped in a girlish voice, so sweet that Sakura almost missed the last word.

"Ino!"

Said blonde just turned and winked. "Come in, sexy." She purred to Neji.

To anyone else, Neji would seem unfazed and stoic as usual. To Sakura's trained eye, she could tell he was quite bewildered by Ino's explosive personality. It certainly offset his own quiet seriousness. Sakura covered her mouth to hide her smirk. Neji's face was priceless.

Neji shook himself out of his stupor and turned to Ino. "Yamanaka-san." He said in an commanding voice, the one he used on missions. "Please leave us."

Ino's smile turned into a line. "Hey, what's stuck up your-"

"Ino." Sakura silenced her, staring into Neji's eyes, wondering what was wrong. "Please do as he says."

Ino hesitated, but then nodded and walked out the apartment. Neji waited until her footsteps faded down the street before he turned to Sakura. She was already standing up and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What's wrong Neji?" she asked him, green eyes searching his pale irises.

Neji kissed her and led her to the couch. They sat together, Sakura leaning in his arms and he rested his chin on her head. She allowed him a few seconds to gather his thoughts before she tapped his hand to make him talk. The man holding her sighed.

"Tsunade has assigned me a mission. I leave tomorrow morning."

Sakura slumped into him. "Oh."

Neji rubbed his cheek on her shoulder, Sakura leaning her head back to give him access to her neck. "It may take anywhere from one to three months."

Feeling Sakura's muscles tighten, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck to calm her. Sakura angrily blinked back the sudden tears. Dammit! Why was she getting emotional? They were both shinobi! Neji and she went on missions all the time; both were vital fighters in Konoha's arsenal! They'd even gone on missions together, dangerous missions. It's not like they had even been together for long!

As if feeling her turmoil, Neji's hand began to stroke her arm comfortingly. "It's A rank- a bunch of idiotic rogues feeling badass and need a whooping." He smirked confidently down at her. "Shouldn't be a problem."

The medic let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky."

When Neji lifted a mischievous eyebrow, smirk growing wider into a full blown shit-eating grin, Sakura went still. Oh dear.

"Cocky huh?" he licked her ear. "I can get even cockier."

Sakura bolted to her bedroom, resisting the urge to laugh. When she tried to slam the door shut, he was already pushing it open, since she didn't really hadn't been trying to keep him out. Sweeping through the door and sweeping her into his arms, he tackled Sakura, landing them both on the bed. She laughed as the nearly rolled off the other side and Neji had to quickly pull the two of them back to the middle of the bed.

"Is it just me, or do we seem to end up on my bed a lot?" Sakura asked in mock innocence.

"Hn." Neji grunted, too busy kissing his way down her front- wait, when did he take off her shirt? Ugh, so unfair. Dammit, he was so distracting!

"Where would you prefer?"

His question caught her off guard. "Huh?"

The Hyuuga gave her an impatient look. "Where would you prefer to have sex?"

Sakura frowned at the look on his face. "Don't give me that look."

"What? You weren't paying attention, and you were the one complaining in the first place."

Huffing, she quipped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were too busy taking my shirt off without me noticing to listen to me."

Neji paused, a victorious gleam in his eyes, though his mouth barely smiled. Slowly he leaned over her, putting his lips on her ear. "I bet I can make your pants disappear too." He whispered.

"Don't distract me." Sakura looked away in a pout. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't look that _hot_ when she was trying to be frustrated with him. And he seemed to know it.

"So," His warm breath on her ear made her shiver and her limbs feel like jelly. "Where _should_ we have sex, if the bed is too boring for you?"

Remembering Ino's suggestion, Sakura turned her head so her lips brushed Neji's, and she allowed her hands to roam his body suggestively. "My shower is big enough for two."

Compared to Neji's normally stoic demeanor, the mere widening of his eyes, lifting of his eyebrows, and near jaw-drop (which he promptly shut), made Neji look as if Sakura had just given him every holiday and Christmas rolled into one. Sakura giggled and snuggled into his chest as he grabbed her and nearly flash-stepped to her bathroom. If it weren't for his hurried, impatient movements, waiting angrily for the shower to warm up, his blank face would have made him look bored. To Sakura, it just made him seem cuter. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Hyuuga Neji was not supposed to be cute. The thought made her giggle out loud.

The man of her thoughts turned and looked into her eyes, noting how the green orbs softened as she looked at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, lips running languidly across his collarbone, completely relaxed. Neji turned back to the shower, glaring at it as if he could heat it up with his glare.

While Neji was busy acting like a cute little boy getting impatient, Sakura ran her hands into the folds of his robe and slid them off his shoulders. That got his attention. She caught his eye and snickered.

"Did you want to shower in your clothes?" she asked him, knowing he'd probably forgotten he and her were still wearing clothes (except her shirt).

His hands settled on her hips and they quickly undressed each other, exchanging heat and kisses throughout the process. By now the water was lukewarm, and not wanting to wait any longer, the Hyuuga thrust them both into the shower.

The spray ran down their bodies, naked skin slick against each other, gasping for breath as water wet their lips, Neji's hair plastered onto her shoulders and her pink strands stuck to his face.

The water made her nipples harden, and Neji wasted no time tasting them. Sakura threw her head back and leaned against the tile of her shower, the cold stone only making her breasts ache even more. She moaned his name, and Neji rewarded her by switching to the neglected breast, suckling hard to make it red.

Her hands roamed his back, making him growl when her fingers pressed deep into his muscles. Oh, those sinful muscles. He was so handsome.

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and switched places with him, pushing him against the shower wall in the blink of an eye. She bent and ran her lips up the line running down his chest, those defined abs making her mouth water. She lifted her head and bit Neji's nipple, making his growl appreciatively as a spark leapt into his eyes. His hands were on her but, her back, her breasts, her legs, everywhere but the one place she wanted. She ground against him, making her need known.

"Impatient…" he murmured as he snatched her lips with his.

After Sakura managed to break away, she retorted. "So are you, Hyuuga."

Neji just chuckled and began to suck her neck. Sakura could feel his arousal against her thigh; it was still a new feeling to her. The shower was now hot, the steam surrounding them and making their bodies feel even more heated.

"You are so beautiful…" Neji panted against her navel, and all Sakura could do was groan and rake her fingers through his hair. The Hyuuga kissed her hip bone and rose to catch her lips.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight, _Sakura_." He purred proudly into her ear. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Then get started!" she growled, the ache in her core making her impatient.

Neji laughed, a deep rich laugh that was so rare but so beautiful. "We have all night…"

~:D~

A cloud of depression hung over her head all day. Sakura sighed for the millionth time, leaning her head in her hand and staring into her ramen bowl.

"Ugly?" Sai asked from the seat beside her.

Her lip trembled.

Sai barely refrained from recoiling. Tears were bad. Tears meant wild emotions, and wild emotions plus Sakura equaled pain. Besides… He did not have the slightest clue what to do with a crying girl! Beside him, Kakashi and Yamato shared the same thoughts.

But Sakura just sniffled and took another nibble of the ramen.

"She is depressed that Neji is not here." Ino said as she plopped down beside Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji glaring at Ino from the street.

"Ino, we have to go get ready for the mission." Choji reminded her.[

The platinum blonde waved them away. "Yeah, yeah, I know." The two teammates sighed as they were forced to wait for their female member.

Ino leaned conspiratorally across Sakura towards the other men of Team Kakashi. "She is missing her sex buddy." She told him.

Yamato turned an amusing shade of green. "I've never thrown up in public before…" he muttered from behind his hand. "But… please… don't ruin that record."

But Sakura, not really registering what anyone was saying, just sighed and agreed with Ino. "Last night was great… damn, I wish he didn't have to leave."

"He must have a long dick. Or very good in bed… Or both." Sai nodded absently.

Kakashi somehow paled and turned even greener at the same time. Shikamaru and Choji scrunched their faces and tried not to think about the Hyuuga they all knew as stuck up and stoic having sex with everyone's favorite pinkette. It was just… wrong.

"Girls, I think you should stop torturing them." Choji said quickly as Shikamaru patted Yamato's back in a bored manner.

"But-" Ino's mouth snapped shut as smoke appeared next to the Ichiraku stall and an ANBU stepped towards them.

In a neutral tone, he spoke. "The Hokage requests your presence, Haruno-san."

Sakura snapped out of her stupor. "Of course."

In another poof of smoke, the ANBU agent was gone. Sakura turned and smiled at the rest, back to her usual self now that she had work to distract her. "Gomen, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato!"

The men nodded, but Yamato kept his head on the counter.

"Let's go." Shikamaru muttered, grabbing Ino.

"Bye Forehead!" she called as Shikamaru literally dragged her away, Choji trailing behind.

"Bye Pig!" Sakura smiled, then turned back to Yamato. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

Yamato nodded slightly. "Just… peachy." He muttered.

"Don't get too bored while I'm gone." Sakura chuckled, and began walking away.

"We'll be training in the usual spot. Come join us once you're done!" Kakashi called in fake cheer, all the while still fighting the going need to kill a certain Hyuuga, who was unfortunately not in the village for him to kill. Kakashi was still angry he hadn't been there to prevent the attraction between Sakura and Neji. Damn, it's always the broody ones! Why hadn't he seen it?

"Hai~!" Sakura sang, waving behind her and then taking to the rooftops to reach the Hokage tower as quick as possible.

Sakura knocked on the door, and barely a second passed before a muffled "Come in!" reached her ears.

Opening the door, Sakura grinned at her mentor. "Tsunade-shisou." She bowed respectively.

Tsunade smiled fondly at her. "I do apologize for sending Neji away so soon."

Sakura's face fell. "Yeah…" she mumbled sadly. Her face suddenly brightened. "But I had great goodbye-sex!" she snickered as Tsunade's eyes flew open in horror and the mental images burned themselves into the woman's brain.

"Sakura!" Tsunade moaned. "I don't want to know what you two do together!"

"And neither do I."

At the sound of a deep voice, Sakura's laughter ceased and she turned to address the man she hadn't sensed when she entered the room (although no one could blame her for not sensing him). Morino Ibiki frowned at her as he stepp out of the shadow of the doorway, though there seemed to be amusement in the dark crevices of his eyes. Sakura's jaw dropped open and her face turned bright red.

Now it was Tsunade who laughed sadistically.

Sakura turned to glare at the Hokage for not giving her a warning, and crossed her arms and pouted.

Ibiki shook his head. "Ignoring Haruno's inappropriate entrance-" Sakura shot him a glare- "we are here on serious business."

Sakura suddenly paled as she remembered why Morino Ibiki would require her presence. Sasuke.

"Indeed." Tsunade laced her fingers together and leaned on the desk. "Sakura, we need you to return to the dungeon. It would seem the only one that has gotten him to talk, so far, is you."

The medic gulped. _Why me?_

But she just adopted a blank face, and nodded determinedly. Ibiki turned to her and asked Sakura if she was ready to enter the dungeons again. Sakura wanted to scream "NO!". But Ibiki was really giving her a choice, considering he was getting pissed that Sasuke didn't talk for him, and thus would likely drag her by her hair into those dungeons. Not that she was scared of him. Nope.

Who was she kidding, everyone shitted themselves when that man looked their way!

"Yeah." She said, surprised at her calm voice, but not showing it. "Let's go see the Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>You know I found that I love IbikiXSakura stories. They're oddly entertaining. ;) The author <span>TheRoseandtheDagger <span>has written some good IbikiXSakura stories, so check it out. (but there will be no IbikiXSakura in this story, don't worry)**

**Anyway IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Please go check out my Bio Page and scroll to the bottom to find the STORY IDEAS section and read about some of my ideas. I'm thinking about starting the one near the bottom, about Sakura being a Mist ninja. But whatever you think about any of the ideas PLEASE MESSAGE ME/TELL ME IN A REVIEW. I really wanna know what you guys think!**

**Le gasp! Next chapter will be another encounter with Sasuke! And yes, I realize Yamato is still in the village... *creepy grin* but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see why ;P Enjoy the cliffy muwahaha!**

**~Lilithia**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Quick note: Naruto and Lee are Chuunin. In fact, most of the Konoha 11 are still Chuunin, with the exception of Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura, who are all Jounin.**

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drip, drip…<em>

The sound was eerie in the dungeons below Konoha, and oddly fitting in the gruesome place. While most shinobi saw Konoha as sunshine and rainbows, there were many experienced shinobi from other Hidden Villages that knew that even Konoha had its dark side. Ibiki was infamous in the ninja world after all.

Sakura felt Tsunade's and Ibiki's eyes on her as she entered Sasuke's cell.

"Morning sunshine." She muttered sarcastically.

Behind her, Ibiki chuckled as he placed a fresh torch on the sconce next to the door.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at his once-teammate. It was odd seeing Sakura this down, she had always the happy-go-lucky type of girl. "Break a nail?" Sasuke asked in an impassive voice, although Sakura knew that was the Uchiha version of sarcasm.

The pinkette frowned.

Ibiki chuckled as he locked the cell door behind her, telling Sasuke through the metal bars, "Sakura is just glum because her fuck buddy is on a mission."

Sakura turned to glare at Ibiki. "Don't ever call him that again or I will refrain from using morphine the next time you end up in critical care in _my_ hospital."

Ibiki waved his hand carelessly, dismissing her threat as he walked away.

"Bastard." Sakura pouted. '_It hasn't even been a day but I'm already missing Neji-kun…'_

'_**Girl you are in deep.' Inner Sakura sighed dreamily. 'Not that I blame you. Neji is one fine piece of ass…'**_

Sakura mentally giggled at her Inner self. Sasuke shifted his weight while Sakura became lost in her thoughts, and the rattling of his chains brought Sakura out of her reverie. "Oh yes, I suppose I should get started…" she mumbled.

Nearing Sasuke, Sakura's hands hovered over his chest, her eyes noting every stab, cut, and slice. Her eyes drooped as she worked, extremely tired from her bout with Neji the previous night/that very morning *wink wink*.

'_Dear Kami my legs are sore…'_

'_**That's not the only place that's sore, hun.' Inner Sakura quipped, sighing dreamily once more.**_

Sasuke hissed as the wound Sakura was healing suddenly stung harshly. He watched as Sakura blinked, shaking herself awake from her dozing.

"Oh. Oops." She murmured, cut the cut open with a chakra scalpel (Sasuke tensed but didn't flinch), and then went over the cut with her hand a second time to heal it properly. "Wasn't paying attention…" she muttered.

"What's gotten you so distracted?" Sasuke finally snapped, rather annoyed that the person healing him was not paying attention to whether she was even connecting the right ligaments of tendons.

Sakura glared at him. "Oh hush, you crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby." Sasuke huffed. "You're the idiot not watching what you're _supposed_ to be healing."

This time Sakura deliberately pinched one of his nerves, making the muscles under her hand spasm. Sasuke glared at her. "Suck it up Uchiha. I'm not in the mood today."

"Because you're missing your 'fuck buddy', as I believe Ibiki referred to him as." Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously as she brought her hands away from the Uchiha's body, folding them in her lap as the green glow faded. "You are rather talkative today, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to healing him. The two ex-teammates sat in silence for what seemed like forever, the only sound was the dripping water from somewhere in the dungeon and their own breathing.

"Any head injuries?" Sakura asked quietly, breaking their standoff.

"No."

Sakura eyed the bruising around Sasuke's left eye. It looked like Ibiki had given Sasuke a right hook to the face. "You wanna think about that answer, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with annoyance, and Sakura barely stopped herself from kicking him in the leg. "It's just a black eye." He said shortly.

"You sound like those ANBU idiots." Sakura deepened her voice in imitation of the ANBU operatives she often had to fix up. "_It's just a flesh wound, Doctor Haruno-san, no need to worry that I'm bleeding all over the floor._"

(Inside the camera room Tsunade nodded her head sagely with what Sakura was saying. "It's true. You would think with all the geniuses in ANBU that they would know better. Instead they are all Kakahsi-clones, with that same phobia of hospitals."

"Only that they are on time." Ibiki chuckled.

"It makes all the difference." Tsunade agreed. "Could you imagine if Kakashi were in charge of our ANBU training?"

Ibiki looked heavenward. "Tch. He couldn't handle the stress. And my operatives would most likely have aneurisms in their attempt not to strangle Kakashi and burn those books of his."

Tsunade deepended her voice and added a lazy drawl as she mocked Kakashi, "_It's fine romantic literature._"

"It's porn." Ibiki stated callously.

Tsunade snorted. "That is what everybody else has been trying to tell him for the past thirteen years!")

-somewhere in Konoha a certain Hatake Kakashi sneezed-

Having fixed as much of Sasuke as she felt like healing, since she didn't put her best effort into healing the Uchiha (come on, Ibiki was going to screw everything back up anyways!) Sakura leaned back and pulled a water bottle from her medic pack. Her hand brushed something else too, and she pulled it out to find that she had stashed a packet of fruity snacks in her pack at some point.

Suddenly realizing that she was starving (having skipped breakfast that morning for some *cough* _alone_ time with Neji) Sakura eagerly ripped open the plastic wrapper, inwardly smirking when she saw how Sasuke's gaze followed the food hungrily.

'_**Take that you whiny little bitch!' Inner snickered.**_

'_That is highly inappropriate and generally frowned upon behavior.'_ Sakura thought back at Inner, reciting the words her mother often nagged her with whenever Sakura slipped into her coarse shinobi habits at home.

'_**Eh, he deserves it. And more. I think we should get the Konoha 11 to ban together to make Sasuke's life a living hell.' Inner squealed at her next thought. 'We should totally get Tsunade to outlaw tomatoes in Konoha!'**_

'_That's your grand evil scheme?'_ Sakura imagined herself making a mocking face at her inner self.

'_**You're right. Instead, we should have a tomato festival, tie Sasuke at the top of the Hokage tower, and force him to watch as the entire village indulges in tomatoes while he is starved of them. Muwahaha!' Inner clapped her hands together like some demented little child.**_

'_Uh-huh…'_ Sometimes Sakura really worried about her sanity.

In front of her, Sasuke gulped and wet his lips. Brought back from her inner musings, Sakura glanced at Sasuke, then to her fruit snacks, where there were only four pieces left. She sighed. _'I really am a softie.'_

"Sasuke."

He tore his eyes away from the food and looked at the pinkette.

"When was the last time Ibiki gave you something that qualified as food?" she asked him.

Sasuke's face was impassive as he spoke. "I only get bread and some protein pills. And water." He added as an afterthought, grimacing inwardly at the disgusting musty liquid they served in the cells.

Sakura gave another sigh. "Here." She muttered, holding the fruit snacks out to him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. Her actions were unexpected, given the way Sakura had been treating him since she began healing his torture wounds. Sasuke lifted his arm to take the plastic wrapper from her hand, his limb restrained halfway in its movement by the chains. Sakura wordlessly placed the food in his outstretched hand, which was only able to stretch about a foot away from the stone wall at Sasuke's back.

He nodded his head in silent thanks, and quickly ate the four tiny morsels of food. "Arigato." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura froze. "Never say that to me again." She whispered.

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at her, but the medic was already closing the barred cell door behind her, and sweeping down the hall.

Tsunade met her halfway to the exit, and wordlessly fell into step next to Sakura. Her shishou knew every second of that night that Sasuke had left the village, at least from Sakura's point of view. Tsunade knew how much that one moment had hurt her student, and offered only her silent strength to Sakura. And that was all Sakura needed.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Tsunade said amiably as they climbed the stairs to the ground level and exited the secret passage into the Hokage tower from the Konoha prison. "It will be just like old times."

Sakura smiled lightly at Tsunade. Outside it was about 7 o'clock, and thankfully the sun was still on the horizon, cheering Sakura up. "Sure. Shizune as well?"

"Of course." Tsunade smiled. "Just let me go drag her out of my office."

Sakura giggled. "Thanks Shishou."

~:D~

Tsunade sighed as she signed the paper in front of her. Picking it up, she placed the sheet on the pile to her right, where the other signed and completed papers were stacked. Picking up a sheaf of papers that were stapled together from the stack to her left, the unsigned and uncompleted papers, Tsunade sighed as she began to read through the fine print.

_Read. Scribble. Sign._

_Read. Scribble. Sign._

_Read. Scribble. Sign._

The only silver lining to her entire week was her time out to dinner with her apprentices. Tsunade smiled at the memory. It had been far too long since the prodigious medical trio had spent any time together, now that Sakura was in charge (unofficially) of the hospital and Shizune was helping her out with Hokage business.

_Read. Scribble. Sign._

_Read. Scribble. Sign._

_Read. Scribble. Si-_

"Tsunade-sama."

Her pen paused in midair as the Hokage looked up to see her first apprentice step into the room, a confused expression on Shizune's face. In one hand she held a file while the other hand shut the office door behind her.

"Yes, Shizune?"

Shizune cleared her throat. "I thought you had sent Yamato-san on the mission with Neji's team, along with Lee-san and Naruto-kun."

Tsunade's brow creased. "I did." She stated.

The expression on Shizune's face became worried. "But Tsunade-sama, I just got a note here from Yamato-san stating that he was feeling ill and requested a leave of absence."

The Hokage stood from her chair abruptly. "Is that Yamato's file in your hand."

"Yes, and I looking at the excuse note that the nurse file- hey!"

Tsunade grabbed the file out of Shizune's hand, smacking the nurse's note onto her desk and nearly tearing out two pieces of paper from the file as she searched for something.

"Uh… Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Here it is!" The Godaime exclaimed, extracting a signed copy of a mission scroll from the missions portion of the file. Tsunade's eyes scanned the copy carefully, and her eyes narrowed. She placed the paper next to the nurse's not on the desk.

"This doesn't make sense…"

"What is it Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she watched her mentor glance from one note to the next.

The Godaime held up the mission scroll copy. "This is a copy of the mission I gave Yamato that assigned him to Neji's team approximately ten days ago. Yamato-san signed for the mission here, at the bottom, which, as you know, means that Yamato received the mission scroll and agreed to take on the mission. Plus, the gate keepers from that day reported seeing Yamato leaving with Neji's team."

Now Tsunade held up the nurse's note. "This was filed this last Saturday, correct?"

Shizune nodded. "Around lunchtime."

The Hokage's mouth firmed into a thin line. "That means Yamato would have had to go into the hospital this morning to get his illness checked out. But he was supposed to have been gone on that mission by then."

Shizune frowned as well. "I will retrieve him immediately then."

"No." Tsunade stopped Shizune. The Hokage glanced at the stack of unsigned papers to her left, then at the clock on the wall. It was 10:57 pm. She shook her head. "I will deal with this in the morning."

Shizune bowed and left the room.

Turning back to the mess on her desk, Tsunade stacked the confusion that was Yamato's file and moved it to one of the few clear spaces on her desk. Then she continued her work as leader of Konoha long into the night.

~:D~

"Good morning, Sakura." Yamato greeted as he sat down on the training field where the pinkette and her emotionally stunted teammate were stretching.

Sakura and Sai had woken up early that morning and gone training. A couple laps around the village, some strength-building exercises (where Sakura commented on Sai's thin, waxy arms and the ex-Root member retorted by calling her a 'manly woman'), among other exercises. Of course, Sakura and Sai's verbal jabs eventually ended with a brutal sparring match, which had only ended about five minutes before Yamato had shown up. Now the two were stretching their sore muscles, massaging the tense muscles and Sakura treating any severe bruising.

"Oh hi Yamato-taichou!" she smiled warmly and waved.

"I see you are up early for some exercises." Yamato pulled out a bag of donuts, and immediately Sakura bounded over to him, Sai not far behind.

Sakura grinned. "Arigatou Yamato! Look Sai! Donuts!"

"And this is why you will eventually get fat, grow old, and live alone in a house with forty cats." Sai commented with his fake smile.

Sakura stopped all movement to glare at him. "Sometimes I wonder if your whole 'emotional retardation' is just some act."

Yamato chuckled, eyeing Sakura's glowing fist. "Erm, Sakura, maybe you should lower your fist now…" he smiled nervously.

Sakura huffed and returned her attention to her breakfast. "Fine, no donuts for you then. Cheeky bastard that you are." She muttered, sending minute glares at Sai every five seconds as she angrily bit into the pastries.

Sai turned to Yamato. "Are you feeling better, Taichou?"

Instantly Sakura's eyes were on Yamato as the ex-ANBU member nodded. Now that Sai mentioned it, Sakura could see that there were dark circles under Yamato's eyes, and his expression was slightly weary, if a little dozy.

"Were you sick?" she asked worriedly. "You should have come to me!"

Yamato smiled at her. "Thanks, Sakura, but you do know that there are nurses whose job is to help with the minor health problems, right? _Your_ job is to keep people from dying, not combat the stomach flu. I could hardly bother you when there are ANBU to put back together."

"How long were you feeling unwell?" Sakura asked him.

"I think I got it last Thursday." Yamato grimaced. "I think all that eating ramen with Naruto is finally catching up to me in my old age."

"You can't be older than 30." Sai mused.

Sakura snorted. "You're 26! I've read your medical file! Like you have anything to complain about- Kakashi is older than you and that old man is still kicking it."

Yamato chuckled. "Just don't let him know you called him 'old'."

Sakura gave him a mischievous grin.

They continued to chat away in the morning, Sai occasionally putting in a word or two, usually something entirely inappropriate or insulting (in his ignorant manner of saying such things), and Yamato and Sakura trying to teach the poor boy how to properly interact with some people. It seemed like the rest of Team Kakashi (i.e. Kakashi and Naruto) had given up on Sai.

They all tensed when a presence appeared beside their resting spot under the trees facing the training field.

"ANBU-san." Yamato and Sakura greeted cautiously.

"Yamato-san, the Hokage requires your presence." The ANBU stated, then just a quickly as he had appeared, he teleported in a puff of smoke.

Yamato stood up, brushing the grass off of his uniform. "Looks like I need to take my leave. Have a nice day Sai; Sakura."

The two younger shinobi waved goodbye to the jounin as Yamato teleported to the Hokage's office.

Sai turned back to Sakura. "Ugly, may I have a donut?"

"No."

Sai's stomach rumbled.

"Please, Ugly?"

Sakura slowly placed another donut in her mouth and began to chew. When she swallowed, she replied sweetly, "I'm only watching out for your figure, Sai-kun. I'm making the sacrifice of a lonely, fat cat-lady to you!"

The ex-Root member shut his mouth in defeat.

~:D~

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Yamato said as the leaves settled where he had teleported in.

Tsunade held up a little note. "Yamato-san, this is a nurse's note. It says that you have been sick for the past couple day, and requested a couple days off to recuperate."

Yamato nodded. "Yes, I had the stomach flu for a while."

Tsunade frowned, then reached over to the same stack of papers she had retrieve the nurse's note from- Yamato now recognized the stack of papers as his own personal file- and pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Yamato…" The Hokage regarded him coolly. "This is a mission scroll. An ANBU was supposed to delivered it eleven days ago for you to sign. And right here the copy shows that you did sign it."

The jounin's face furrowed in confusion. "I never signed a that-"

"Precisely." Tsunade cut him off. "And yet your signature is on here and confirms that you agreed to leave on the mission with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Yamato shook his head. "I've been sick-"

"So then who signed this paper?" Tsunade again interrupted.

He had no answer.

"Yamato. At any point during your illness were you unconscious? To the point where you were not aware of your surroudings?" Tsunade asked him. "Is it possible for someone to have snuck into your living quarters on Thursday night and posed as you, well enough to fool the ANBU?"

Yamato nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Thursday night was when I believe I contracted the virus."

Tsunade frowned. "What did you have for dinner?"

"Ramen, with Naruto."

"Is it possible someone could have slipped something into your food?"

Yamato sighed. "… Yes, it is possible."

Tsunade growled her displeasure and laced her fingers together in front of her face. "Well even if I sent a message to the team now, it would not arrive fast enough. By now the team has surely noticed that there is an imposter with them. So I'm not worried about the team… But how did this imposter get into Konoha in the first place?"

The Hokage rubbed her temples, muttering curses under her breath. "You are dismissed, Yamato-san."

"But Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade shooed Yamato away with a waving motion. "Don't worry, I have ninja that specialize in this sort of problem. Oh, and do you mind if we send an Inuzuka to check for any foreign scents around your apartment?"

Yamato shook his head. "Not at all."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Now leave and send in Shizune, if you will."

Yamato bowed and left the room, telling Shizune that the Hokage would like to speak with her. Shizune thanked him and reassured Yamato that no one blamed him for this mess. He thanked her and left to find Kakashi- he needed a drinking buddy tonight.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune glanced at Tsunade's tired face as she entered the office.

"Summon Team 8." Tsunade commanded. "I need them to find an intruder."

~:D~

It had been three weeks, not counting the days it took to travel from Konoha, since they arrived in the region that was plagued by the rogue ninjas, and still no sign of any of them. The gang of rogues seemed to disappear every time Neji's team came close! It seemed like the missing nins knew when to flee, always one step ahead of the Konoha shinobi. The closest his team had gotten so far was arriving in a still-smoking village, the stench of charred flesh and blood hanging forebodingly in the air. Houses were falling apart, black smoke filled the air as the fires sputtered, and the only life to be seen were the vultures feasting on decaying flesh.

Neji worked grim-faced with his team as they worked to bury the dead, digging unmarked graves for the bodies of the villagers. He paused for a moment to wipe his brow with his sleeve, having tied his hitae-ate around his neck to allow the air to cool his face. The team was silent, Naruto taking his righteous anger out on the ground as he cried for the dead, Yamato shoveling the dirt with a stony façade, and even Lee had lost all his youthful exuberance. It was just one village and yet there were so many dead…

Neji became angrier at the thought of how many other villages had ended up like this one. He swore, when he found the men responsible for the attack, he would show absolutely no mercy.

"Kuso…" Neji looked up to see Naruto burying the last body, covering the seared remains were so mutilated by the fires that it was only vaguely human-shaped. Naruto's eyes burned bright blue with his fury as he slammed his shovel onto the ground. "THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he roared to the sky.

Lee nodded determinedly, a fire lighting in his crying eyes. "Yes Naruto! We will show these unyouthful rogues the true meaning of being a warrior! We shall avenge this village, Yosh!"

It almost made Neji smile. He turned around the patted the grave he had been covering one last time before dropping his shovel unceremoniously to the ground.

"Come on." Neji ordered. "We need to keep moving."

Naruto and Lee quickly took the front of formation, eager to find the missing ninjas responsible for the massacres. Neji was content to guard the rear left flank, Yamato on his right. His cream eyes drifted covertly to the other jounin, narrowing as he studied Yamato. The ex-ANBU had been oddly quiet as of late, but that could easily be blamed on the horrors that Neji's team had seen since trailing the rogues ninja gang. But knowing that Yamato had been ANBU, this excuse was void to him, since Neji had no doubt that Yamato had surely seen worse in his time serving the special ops.

"Wait."

Everyone stopped at Neji's command. The Hyuuga scanned the area with his Byakugan, making sure what he had sensed was not a trick. A smirk appeared on his face.

"I found them."

Lee cheered as Naruto clenched his fists.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked hurriedly. "Just wait until I get my hands on those bastards…"

Neji's eyes focused on the violent chakra signatures he was reading. "North-west of our position, maybe 3 miles from here. Let's move!"

They took off at an impossible speed, Naruto's stamina lending him enough strength to keep up with the lightning-fast Lee, while Neji had no problem keeping up with Lee since the two were teammates and had trained together for years. Much to Naruto's surprise, Yamato seemed to lag behind.

"Ne, hurry up Yamato! What's got you movin' so slow?" Naruto peered over his shoulder.

Neji mirrored the action, except the look he directed at Yamato was one of suspicion. For the hundredth time, Neji scanned the jounin with his Byakugan, but still was unable to find anything out of place in Yamato's chakra system.

"I must be…" Yamato took a deep breath as he ran. "Just getting old."

Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! Good one Yamato! Like any of us will believe that."

"Will you guys shut up and run faster?" Neji asked from where he and Lee had taken the lead, with Naruto and Yamato both lagging behind now. He had always been easily annoyed at bantering during a mission. Why couldn't the shinobi from his village just run with their mouths shut?

"Geez, you would think that having a sex life would relieve the pole stuck up his ass…" Naruto muttered.

"What was that Naruto-san?" Neji asked dangerously, fixing the blonde with a Byakugan glare.

"Nothing! I swear! Sorry for bothering you, Neji-taichou!" Naruto quickly recoiled from the creepy glare, waving his hands placatingly at Neji.

"That's what I thought." Neji said, turning back to focus on their targets.

Naruto sighed in relief. Neji was a scary man! Especially with those freaky Byakugan eyes (of course they were cute on Hinata…).

"Everyone get ready, we are approaching the subjects." Neji called after several silent minutes of running.

Naruto sped up to make a line of himself, Lee, and Neji, in that order, as the three young men readied themselves to deliver pain. The mental images of burned houses and people dead with their faces twisted in pain filled the heads of the shinobi, who were now more than eager to punish the rogues.

"There they are!" Lee exclaimed, sighting the camp through the trees. "I shall show these monstrous men the true glory of youth! Yosh!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto fumed as the Leaf shinobi burst through the tree line.

The camp burst into a flurry of activity as the missing ninjas leaped to defend themselves. Neji's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene in mere seconds, noticing that the gang had been busy packing their gear before his team had stormed into the clearing. Once again, Neji felt as if the rogues had known that they were coming, and had been about to flee before they arrived. He smirked. These criminals had underestimated the speed of his team.

"Kyaaaa!" Neji ducked as a man swung his battle axe down, and felt the blade whistle through the air above his head. Appearing behind the man, Neji quickly hit the pressure points near his head, severing the chakra and effectively killing the man.

The rest of the battle went in a similar matter. The gang of missing ninjas were chuunin at best, and nowhere near the level of Naruto, Lee, of Neji. Lee was quickly beating men to a pulp left and right, and Naruto only had to make five clones to assist him in destroying the criminals. Neji reveled in the flow of the battle, his Byakugan not missing a thing as he effortlessly dodged and countered attacks, his movements making the fight seem easy. His Byakugan kept constant vigilance throughout that battle- and it did not miss the way Yamato had mysteriously disappeared.

_Thunk._

Neji stood from his attack stance as he watched the last man he had dispatched fall to the ground, the man's large body hitting the soil loudly. Naruto's eyes were still glowing with rage, but he did not seem close to losing control. Lee walked up to Neji and cheerfully hung his arms over his teammate's shoulders.

"Another victory for the youths of Konoha!" Lee cheered, and went off on what he apparently thought was an 'inspirational' speech about their strengths. Years of practice allowed Neji to drown out his moronic teammate as his eyes searched for Yamato's chakra.

What he found was not Yamato.

"Naruto, Lee!" Neji called to attention as he dived towards the forest that they had entered from.

Without an explanation, the other two followed Neji without waiting, trusting the Hyuuga's bloodline.

A man with short brown hair and tan skin was ahead of them, running away as fast as he could, probably chuunin level, from what Neji could tell of his chakra.

"Lee, catch him!"

"Yosh!" Lee's body sped by as he easily passed the man they were chasing and flickered in front of him.

The stranger skid to a stop, and attempted to change course, darting left only to run into Neji. The man turned to run the other way, but Naruto was already behind him.

Neji flash-stepped behind the man and quickly dealt blows to his spine, paralyzing the man. They tied the stranger to the nearest tree, Naruto and Lee staring with guarded curiosity while Neji let his cold gaze unnerve their captive.

"I knew something wasn't right about Yamato." Neji began.

Naruto and Lee started.

"What? You mean _this_ was the imposter?" Naruto pointed loudly.

Lee frowned. "How unyouthful…"

Neji ignored Naruto pointedly. "You." He spoke to their prisoner. The man flinched. Neji refrained from rolling his eyes at the sight of such cowardice. "What is your name?"

The man shook his head.

"For Kami's sake, answer the damn question." Naruto muttered. "We knew you were an imposter anyway."

The stranger's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Neji snorted. "Please, what kind of shinobi do you think we are? I suspected right away of course, although I must applaud your Kekkai-Genkai. Whatever it is, it perfectly copied the chakra network of Yamato-san. The only flaw in you disguise was your inaccurate impersonation of Yamato-san."

The man glared at them.

"Naruto and Lee began to notice it too, but it was only by the end second week that we were convinced that you were an imposter and were spying for the gang of rogue ninjas." Neji crossed his arms. "That's how the missing ninjas always managed to disappear before the team arrived."

"Then why didn't you just kill me once you found out?" the man sneered.

Neji shrugged. "I wanted to. Almost did, in fact, although you never noticed how close my hand was to breaking your neck."

Neji enjoyed a small amount of sadistic glee at the sight of the imposter's face paling.

"But then I realized how much of an asset you are." The man gave Neji a guarded look, so he continued. "Every time I mention finding the gang of missing nins, you always glanced in the direction they were in. So I knew where to start my search. But I'm curious…"

The man fidgeted as Neji took a couple menacing steps forward. "How did you get into Konoha in the first place, and how did you take Yamato's place?"

The man gave Neji a stubborn look.

Neji turned to Naruto and Lee. "Search for clues among the bodies. You don't want to watch me interrogate this man."

Naruto looked as if he was about to object, but a pointed look form Neji silenced him, and he followed Lee back to the battle sight. Neji turned to the stranger, his face now impassive and cold. The man began to struggle against the ropes that tied him to a tree.

"It's no use; those ropes are reinforced with chakra." Neji commented emotionlessly. "Now… How did you enter Konoha? And how did you take Yamato's place?"

The man juts out his jaw stubbornly.

Wordlessly, Neji reached out and touch the man's shoulder, and the stranger screamed as a sharp pain lanced into his body.

"My eyes allow me to see into your body." Neji explained tonelessly. "I can do much worse than this. So how about we start with a simple question: What is your name?"

The man glared at Neji. "Hitsuke." He spat.

"Hitsuke what?" Neji asked.

"Adachi Hitsuke."

Neji nodded. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Let's move on. Tell me how you managed to replace Yamato-san."

"How about I don- Gyah!" Neji shot chakra into the man's abdomen.

"How about you do?" He chuckled as Hitsuke doubled over as much as the ropes that tied him to the tree would allow.

"It is not a hard question to answer, Adachi-san." Neji said too politely. "You are only making things worse for yourself."

The captive growled. "I gave him some weak poison. Not to kill him, since I couldn't risk raising an alarm. The poison was just to make him ill, and while he was resting I copied his body systems."

"I am guessing this is part of your bloodline limit?" said Neji.

Hitsuke nodded. "He never received the message to meet up with your team. It was I who accepted the mission scroll from the ANBU- your friend had no idea that he was supposed to be on a mission."

Neji nodded stoically, having figured as much. "How did you get into Konoha?"

Hitsuke hesitated. Neji quickly jabbed him in the neck, sending blindly pain into the man's skull without mercy. "Tell me."

"F-Fine! Just- Just s-stop!" Hitsuke groaned in pain, his head lolling to one side helplessly as he recovered from Neji's torture.

"We were contracted by someone- don't ask who, I don't know." Hitsuke began, closing his eyes as his head throbbed. "They wanted one of us to get into Konoha… And with my Kekkai-Genkai, I was chosen to do the job. Your friend- Yamato- was the perfect man to pose as: he had no family, little background, few friends… I had just finished replicating his body when the ANBU showed up to deliver the mission scroll. It was a coincidence that the mission just happened to involve my group."

Neji listened with a frown. So someone was attempting to gain access into Konoha? Well- that was nothing new. Konoha had many enemies, but of course he would report this to the Hokage. Hopefully this would be taken care of quickly.

"Hey Neji! Are we ready to leave?" Naruto called as he and Lee approached.

Neji nodded, glancing back at Hitsuke.

The captive opened his mouth. "Please! Don't ki-" Hitsuke gurgled as Neji slid his kunai across his neck.

Naruto looked away and Lee clenched his fists, but the two remained quiet.

Turning to face his teammates, Neji cleaned his weapon and pocketed the kunai. "Yamato-san is fine; he wasn't killed. But I have some information we need to tell the Hokage. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is short! *bows repeatedly*<strong>

**I'LL BE IN CALIFORNIA FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS and I don't know if I will be able to update during that time.**

**... Anymore questions? Important information? Nope! Okay, another chapter done. *sigh* but no smut scenes…**

**Oh wait! How would you guys feel if I made this NejiSakuSasu? It would still end in NejiSaku, but how about some competition between Neji and Sasuke? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Lilithia**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hey guys! I'm back. I literally just realize how long it has been since I updated this story (SO SORRY!). Anyway, as an apology, and because you guys are so lucky, this turned out to be an extra-long chapter (since most of the chapters I write for this story is only about 9 pages long each- this was 14 pages!).**

**Author's rant: _Fuck you_ Kishimoto. I hate you. I _fucking hate you_. How dare you... How dare you... _HOW DARE YOU KILL NEJI_! How can you live with yourself? HOW?! Well you know what? NEJI WILL STAY ALIVE IN OUR HEARTS! TT_TT *cries uncontrollably* We vow to _keep Neji alive_ here on FanFiction! Take that! Suck my imaginary #%$&*! *continues to cry***

**LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING HOT SMUTTY LEMONS HERE! ;)**

* * *

><p>Neji's team sped up at the sight of the gates of Konohagakure looming in the distance. Neji, being at the front of the formation, was the first to reach the gates. He briefly signed in the rest of his teammates before the team continued their run to the Hokage's office to report the imposter Yamato. However upon reaching the door to the Hokage's office, Neji's team was stopped by an unusually stern-looking Shizune.<p>

"Now hold it right there." She barked, her commanding voice instantly queuing their shinobi instincts to fall in line like soldiers. "Tsunade-sama is meeting with an important… guest…" Shizune attempted not to sneer the word, "And cannot be interrupted."

"But Shizune-chan!" Naruto interrupted. "We have important news-"

"About the Yamato imposter?" Shizune smiled at their shocked faces. "Yes, Tsunade and I figured it out when he showed up with his doctor's not pleading illness. Don't worry, your message can wait."

"But then…" Naruto glanced at the door. "Who is she meeting with?"

Shizune ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the floor, sighing. "A person that neither of you can stand in close range of without destroying something. Except Lee. He knows proper behavior."

Naruto laughed guiltily, silently admitting his tendency to overreact (an understatement, no?) and his misfortune that everything around him seems to break. Meanwhile, Neji looked personally affronted, firstly because he did _not _appreciate being grouped with the Narutard and secondly, he was a Hyuuga, known for their emphasis on behavior and tradition. He was practically bred to be a gentleman (which was why could not, would not, _fathom_ why Hinata-sama found the Naruto-baka attractive; was it even possible for her to pick a worse man to make their ancestors cringe?!).

Neji was about to voice his opinion when the handle on the door turned. The three shinobi and Shizune all turned to watch as the door to the Hokage's office slowly opened. A prison guard exited first, followed closely by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Silence ensued.

Sasuke barely glanced at the trio before turning his attention away from them. His face was haggard, to say the least. His eyes were surrounded by dark rings, his face was gaunt and covered with scratches and bruises, and his bottom lip was split and red with dried blood. His hair had grown long and out of control, the untamable mess hanging limply and framing his face, making it appear paler than it already was. And displayed on Sasuke's forehead, dark ink and clearly visible for the world to see, mocking the man it adorned, was the seal that repressed and bound Sasuke's Sharingan.

Another guard followed him out. The two prison guards, dressed in the depressing grey armor and masks similar to the ANBU except they were grey colored and without markings, took their places on either side of Sasuke. The Uchiha was thinner than any of the shinobi had ever seen him. His body still showed some remnants of its previous strength, but Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Shizune could see that Sasuke was losing muscle mass during his stay in the prisons.

Chakra-leeching chains cuffed his wrists and ankles, faintly glowing with an eerie turquoise color. The Uchiha wore no shirt, and Neji's team could clearly see the cuts, bruises, and scars that were altogether too new. His trousers barely clung to his hips, crumpled and dirty with dirt and blood. Sasuke was not even granted the pleasure of wearing shoes, and his feet were almost brown with dirt, and when Neji looked closely, they had a miniscule wobble to them that betrayed the Uchiha's current weak state.

As the guards turned Sasuke in the direction of the hall that led down to the dungeon corridors, one more figure exited the Hokage's office. Morino Ibiki. The giant of a man lumbered out with the silent, lithe grace of a dangerous shinobi, the scars on his face glowing darker when cast into shadow by the lighting. His eyes flashed cold black, impassive to the state of the Uchiha prisoner and uncaring to the emotional toll it might take on a certain Uzumaki.

Neji glanced at Naruto, placing a firm grip on the blonde's shoulder to prevent the demon retainer from leaping at Ibiki. Naruto barely stopped himself from yelling at Ibiki, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, cerulean eyes flashing red at the sight of what the dungeon master had done to Sasuke. His body quivered with the need to attack and pummel Morino Ibiki.

It didn't help that Ibiki actually gave a barely-there smirk at the easily angered blonde shinobi. "Have a nice day." Ibiki chuckled mockingly, his dark, ominous voice daring Naruto to take the bait.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Shizune warned in a low voice. "You are nowhere near strong enough to defeat Morino Ibiki, even with your demon. Remember that there is a good reason that Ibiki is in charge of ANBU."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath and letting it out, his body relaxing somewhat. "Yeah…" he muttered, scowling at the floor. "But just look at Sasuke! He doesn't deserve-"

"He is a traitor." Neji interrupted swiftly with concealed anger. "I know your brain cannot comprehend the fact that he will not ever return to our side, but that is the reality, Naruto. Accept it."

And with those harsh words, Neji led them into Tsunade's office, not giving Naruto time to respond. Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Shizune gave him a look that told him to shut up and proceed with the meeting. Lee gave Naruto a comforting pat on his back before proceeding into the office as well. With one last look down the corridor that Sasuke had been taken, Naruto followed the rest of his team into the Hokage's office, Shizune closing the door behind them.

Tsunade had her head in her hands, massaging her temples as she felt a headache coming on. Her mouth was set into a frown, and her eyes glared at the parchment on the desk before her, trying to forget her aggravating, frustrating encounter with the Uchiha brat. Neji cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hokage-sama." He bowed.

"Oh. Neji." Tsunade's eyes looked up and roamed over the team, noting the lack of the one who had imposed as Yamato. "I see you took care of the problem."

"Indeed." Neji said, glaring at Naruto, who was silently staring at the floor in contemplation. Idly, Neji wondered if the baka's head would explode from all the energy it took for the jinchuriki to think.

Lee noticed the source of his captain's annoyance, and silently elbowed Naruto, who looked up and saw the death glare the Hyuuga was directing at him. Without a word, Naruto fell into the soldier stance, mirroring Lee, bracing his feet shoulder-width apart and clasping his hands behind his back. Neji was a stickler for tradition and organization.

This seemed to appease Neji, as the Hyuuga turned his attention back to the Hokage. "I made sure he would not bother us again."

Tsunade smirked before she turned serious again. "Did he want anything?"

Neji shook his head. "He said an unknown source was funding them to find a way into Konoha, and of course with his bloodline, he was the perfect option to do it. The rest of the bandits were just a distraction for Konoha while someone infiltrated it."

Tsunade sighed.

Neji spoke again. "Should we be worried about this Hokage-sama? We could-"

"NO ENEMY SHALL DEFEAT THE EVERLASTING YOUTH OF KONOHA!" Lee interrupted, the fire of 1,000 suns leaping into his eyes as he stood in the good-guy pose of eternal glory.

"Sheesh, are you tryin-ta make me deaf fuzzy-brows!?" Naruto yelled, smacking Lee into the floor.

Tsunade groaned as the two other shinobi began to argue. Here they go again… "No, Neji, I will have someone else take care of this problem. Please, just please, get these idiots out of my office before my head explodes!"

Neji bowed quickly and dragged the loudmouths behind him, grabbing the back of their collars and pulling them through the doorway. Of course the two grown men did not fit through the doorway, but that didn't stop Neji from painfully tugging them through. Lee and Naruto yelled at the abusive behavior, being forced to squish together to fit through the door. Rivers of tears streamed down Lee's face as he lamented the un-youthfulness of such treatment while Naruto yelled at Lee to shut up and Neji to get the stick out of his ass.

Neither idiot attempted to release themselves from Neji's grasp though, seeing as soon as they were out of the doorway and being dragged down the hall, Naruto and Lee continued to argue with each other about who was best or something Neji did not bother paying attention to.

Finally reaching the bottom level of the Hokage tower and throwing the two shinobi on the ground, Neji huffed and walked away while Naruto and Lee jumped back up to continue their rants.

"I'll show you the fire of youth!" Naruto challenged.

"No one can defeat me in youth! I challenge you to a race of 500 laps around the village!" Lee cried out in a manner that the strangers passing by thought he was about to start crying.

"Psh! That's easy! You're on!" Naruto laughed, and a gusst of wind flew by him. "Huh? Where'd he-"

Naruto stared at the spot Lee had been standing. "That bastard! I didn't say 'GO' yet!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with Lee.

~:D~

"I'm going insane here, Ino!"

The platinum blonde kunoichi paused for a moment to regard the pacing pinkette before continuing her feasting on a tub of ice cream. Which really wasn't fair to the rest of the female population since it should be illegal for someone with a body as perfect as Ino's to eat as much ice cream as she did without gaining a pound. Just another perk to being a kunoichi.

The two women were at Ino's flat, near downtown Konoha. It was close enough to the Yamanaka flower shop that Ino could still fill in for her mom from time to time, but far enough away that Ino still felt independent from her family. They were in the living room (with Sakura wearing a path in the carpet) while Ino sat on the couch enjoying her favorite meal- er, dessert. She was starting to get dizzy watching Sakura walk from one end of the room to the other.

"Calm down Forehead." Ino said waving her spoon in the air. "Come have some gelato. It's Italian." She said it very fancy-like.

Sakur agave her best friend a frustrated glance. "I am sexually frustrated here! My boyfriend has been on a mission for a month and a half. _A month and a half,_ Ino. I haven't had sex in a month and a half!"

Ino laughed. "You sound like such a teenager."

"We are teenagers." Sakura deadpanned.

"Technicalities~" Ino sang dismissively. Sakura's felt her eye twitch at Ino's illogical view of logic. "You survived years without Sasuke before Neji."

"I didn't have sex with Sasuke-"

"Pity. He's still hot, for a traitor."

"-and I want Neji." Sakura chose to ignore Ino's statement.  
>An evil, sly gleam appeared in Ino's eyes, but Sakura was too frustrated to see it. "You know I still have some vibrators left over from my virgin years-"<p>

"OH MY GOD INO I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!" Sakura's horrified face was priceless as she covered her ears and closed her eyes, fighting off her mind's instinctive urge for mental pictures.

_**She might be right. Why not make things a little more exciting for Neji-**_ Sakura forcefully shut up her Inner.

Ino snickered. "I could also lend you some other toys. I know Neji will be very interested in some of them-" Ino dodged the kunai aimed at her, leaning to the side for it to puncture her sofa. The blonde girl frowned. "Geez, Sakura, not the upholstery."

"It's the oldest couch in the world; you have the money to buy a new one." Sakura muttered.

"But this couch is special to me! Do know how many one night stands I have had with this thing? And this couch was there for me every time!" Ino argued.

Sakura stared at the couch in disgust. "And you let me sleep on that thing?!" she shrieked, her body shivering just imagining the awful things done on that sofa.

_**Ewwwww all those times we sat on that couch for girls night! Ewwww! Inner Sakura gagged.**_

Ino looked at little guilty. "I Febreze it!"

"That's gross, Ino! Febreze is not enough!"

Sakura's hands blurred into handsigns as Ino gasped and leaped off the sofa, holding her ice cream protectively against her chest as Sakura released her jutsu on the sofa. The couch went up in flames.

"Wh-Wh-What was that for!" Ino yelled in indignation.

Sakura smirked as the couch was reduced to ashes. "I'm doing you a favor, Ino, as my best friend. " She replied flippantly. "Now you can buy a new couch that isn't infected with the sex of about 40 different men, and I have vented some of my sexual frustration."

Ino glared at Sakura.

_Splat!_

Sakura gasped and stared at the blob of blue ice cream on her shirt. "Did you just throw ice cream at me?"

"It's _gelato_." Ino corrected with a smile. "Italian ice cream!" The blonde took another mouthful of the delicacy.

Sakura glared, walking up to Ino. Defiantly, Ino stood her ground as Sakura reached her hand into the tub and pulled out a handful of ice cream.

_Splat!_

Ino gasped at the cold sensation on her face, her hand flying to her ice and wiping them furiously. "EW! Sakura, why on the face?!"

Sakura smirked and flash-stepped out the window before Ino could wipe the gelato from her eyes. The platinum blonde's screams could be heard and Sakura ran laughingly back to her apartment. "FOREHEAD!"

And she was still sexually frustrated. Dammit.

~:D~

_**LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING HOT SMUTTY LEMON WARNING**_

Sakura chuckled good-naturedly as she entered her apartment. She glanced down at the ice cream, or _gelato_, as Ino insisted on calling it by its fancier name. It was a good thing she was wearing a ragged T-shirt today, for the light blue color of the ice cream had stained her chest, across her collarbones. Sakura frowned and pulled the shirt off, dumping it in the trash can.

And of course, she only sensed the invading chakra presence after she had taken her shirt off.

"Who's there?" she called in a commanding voice, demanding the intruder to come out and face her as she pulled out a kunai in both hands. The intruder stopped hiding his signature, and Sakura relaxed, smiling.

Neji came out of her kitchen, frowning at her state. "Do you always attack home invaders while shirtless?"

Sakura glanced at the T-shirt in the trash can, then at herself clad only in breast binds and her shorts. "Erm… it's a good distraction?" she said defensively, but it sounded more like a question.

There was a jealous gleam in Neji's eyes that he quickly attempted to cover up. "I would prefer my girlfriend not flaunting her amazing body in front of the common robber."

"Well it turned out to be you, didn't it?" she challenged lightly, enjoying his jealousy.

Neji raised a brow. "You just couldn't wait to take your clothes off for me, hm?"

_**You know it! Inner Sakura cheered. You handsome devil you…**_

Sakura scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she denied this. What she didn't realize was that Neji had stopped listening the moment her hand placed themselves on her hips, her flat stomach flexing deliciously as she straightened, her breast rising, her nimble, graceful hands grabbing the soft curves of her body, and lastly, Neji eyed the V of her hip bones almost hungrily.

"Neji-kun, are you even listening to me?" Sakura snapped at him, but then she followed the path of his eyes and fought back the blush that threatened her cheeks. She smiled and crossed the distance between them, slowly, her hips swaying seductively, Neji's eyes mesmerized by the strong muscles that flexed and rippled with each step of the strong and lithe kunoichi. She was a fine specimen indeed. The Hyuuga male licked his lips.

Sakura smiled, amused. Placing a finger under his chin and lifting it up, she whispered, "Eyes up here, pretty boy." She murmured; her lips so close to his that he felt them graze. Her lips were surprisingly soft, but still a little chapped. Both of their lips were chapped from days outside in training and battle.

His own lips curved into a smirk, his pupil-less eyes narrowing in challenge as he lowered his head next to hers, his lips on her ear. She shivered as his rough, chapped lips grazed her ear, sending a thrill down her spine, and Sakura unconsciously pressed herself to him.

Neji held back a grown as her body molded to his. "I missed you, Sakurrra." He voice purred, rolling the 'r' in her name, his voice lowering and becoming more guttural with each syllable.

_**Inner Sakura melted into jelly.**_

Sakura held back a moan at the mere sound of his voice, but Neji felt her breath hitch, stoking his male pride. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Sakura let out a small whimper, her hands flying up to tangle into his hair, pulling just enough to excite him. Neji allowed his hands to settle on her curves, his thumbs rubbing circles on her lovely hipbones, as he imagined lying on top of her and biting into those beautiful hips, how she would buck and cry his name.

He was hard just thinking about it.

"Neji…" she breathed, and Neji felt his heart race. Licking her ear, he bit the lobe and rolled it in his mouth lazily, Sakura's body drawing taut under his hands. Releasing the lobe, Neji traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, slowly, leisurely.

It had been far too long, a month and a half, since he had pleasured his woman, and he intended to make up for it.

"Relax Sakura." He growled in her ear, but this only seemed to excite her as her breath hitched once, twice.

Sakura sighed at the sound of his voice, dear Kami it was beautiful. Like dark chocolate, like red velvet, like dancing with the devil, smooth and entirely too seductive, so sinful and hypnotizing that it should be illegal for any man to possess such a voice. Its deep tremors made her toes curls and her fingers clench his dark strands tighter, stoking the fire that pooled like lava into her stomach, igniting her passion so deeply that Sakura thought they would both surely melt together like clashing stars, bursting into a supernova.

"Sakurrrra…" Neji purred, and Sakura whimpered, need filling her at the mere sound of that wonderful voice of his, so lovely and positively _sinful_.

"Neji… I want you so much…" She whispered as Neji released her ear and slanted his mouth over hers. They shared a slow, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together leisurely, swirling and tasting. If it was possible, they pressed even closer to each other, Neji enjoying the feel of her hips and breasts against him, and his hands fell down to grab Sakura's ass. Sakura loved the way Neji's abs rippled against her body, this primal male, one hand travelling up to his crown and weave itself into his hair, grasping it and pulling his face to hers; the other hand travelled up his shirt and felt his wonderful back muscles flex underneath.

Suddenly Sakura found herself pressed against the wall of her apartment, but she was too busy ripping off Neji's shirt to really care.

"You tore my shirt off me." Neji pulled away and shared at the shreds of fabric lying pathetically on the floor.

"Don't care." Sakura grunted, grabbing the sides of Neji's face and pulling him back to her. He chuckled into yet another kiss, a kunai appearing in his hands and cutting away her breast bindings. Her breasts fell free, and Neji's hands instantly came up to greet them.

"Ah!" Sakura leaned back and moaned as Neji began kneading her breasts, her hands making their way to his pants. Neji leaned down to bite and suck behind her ear, then the junction of where her neck and shoulder met (a particularly sensitive spot that elicited a small scream from Sakura), and then her collarbone. Eventually Neji found his mouth blazing a path down her torso, taking a moment to fully appreciate her breasts before continuing nipping and licking his way towards the hem of her shorts.

Sakura giggled as Neji took the hem into his teeth, but then she screamed as Neji ran his tongue into her shorts in a quick, fiery arc, before his tongue went up to tease her bellybutton. Her hands flew to his head and grabbed his hair frantically.

Smirking, Neji pulled Sakura off the wall, his hands under her back as he placed her onto the floor, hovering over her. He tore the shorts off of her, panties too, and Sakura panted as Neji's eyes alighted on those beautiful hip bones of hers. He leaned down to lick one slowly, lazily, before biting down and sucking. Sakura let out another moan, one hand still weaved into his long hair, the other hand pressed against her belly and smoothed its way down until it found Neji's shoulder and squeezed the muscles there, and Neji flexed underneath her touch.

Suddenly Sakura felt teeth on her inner thigh, as Neji nipped his way upwards until he reached her folds. He blew hot breath onto her womanhood, and Sakura ensured that the neighbors knew his name.

"NEEEEEJIIIII!" she screamed as he smirked. Catching Sakura's eyes as she writhed under him, Neji lowered his head. His tongue drove Sakura over the edge as she once again screamed his name for the world to know, and he came up to take her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he had done to her nether regions. Sakura nearly came again as she tasted herself on his tongue as it plundered her mouth, completely dominating her in a way Neji had never done before.

Her hands reached down to return the favor, searching for his shaft, but Neji caught her hands and pinned them above her head, pulling back to whisper, "No. I will pleasure you. Relax, Sakura." Before he returned to her mouth, an animalistic growl rumbling from deep within his chest, exciting Sakura so much that she felt her stomach would surely explode with butterflies.

Her hips rose under him, bucking uncontrollably as Sakura attempted to relieve the painful need. Neji smirked as he pulled back for air, Sakura gasping as Neji attacked her neck again. His hands let go of her wrists and Sakura immediately held went to rake her nails up Neji's back, sending shivers down his spine.

Meanwhile, Neji's hands ran down her sides, blazing hot trails that made his lover gasp, and finally Neji lifted her hips to meet his, entering her and covering her mouth with his to muffle the pleasured scream Sakura emitted.

"You feel so good…" Neji growled, as he pulled back for a gasp of air, only for Sakura to push his mouth against hers again.

"Stop talking." She muttered. "Now fuck me."

"With pleasure." Neji rumbled, smirking into her neck.

~:D~

Tsunade and Ibiki stared warily at Sakura. She was fucking _glowing_. And knowing that Neji was back in town, Tsunade _really did not want to know. _ The Hokage could already see, in the dim lighting of the underground tunnels, that Sakura's collared vest did not cover all of her hickeys completely.

They said nothing, their footsteps approaching the Uchiha's cell. Ibiki handed the torch to Sakura as they split ways, Tsunade and Ibiki heading to the viewing room as Sakura entered Sasuke's cell. Her eyes wandered over Sasuke's form, before placing the torch on the wall and approaching him.

"Good day, Uchiha." She greeted impassively.

"Hn."

Well, it would seem Sasuke was not in a very conversing mood today. Sakura rolled her eyes at his lack of vocabulary. Her attention returned to his battered body. "Let's see what we are dealing with today."

She pulled the ragged shirt away from his torso, eyes calculating every cut and bruise. Sakura released an impressed whistle. Ibiki really was a master at what he did.

"You know, Uchiha, Ibiki hasn't even started taking you seriously yet. If he really wanted to, he could extract every dark secret from your brain. I've seen him do it before, it seems to be excruciatingly painful, from much his victims had screamed." She told him in a low voice as she bent to examine his left side, where every one of his ribs had been systematically broken.

Sasuke's eyes flickered in wary surprise. "Is that a threat?" he snarled lowly.

"That was a warning." Sakura corrected him. "I hope you see sense before he is forced to use it on you."

Sasuke scoffed, coughing blood in the process. "Madara will get me out of this."

Sakura refrained from bashing the Uchiha's head against the wall. Then again, maybe that would jog his brain cells enough to think reasonably. "You are such an idiot." She sighed.

Sasuke looked insulted. Good.

"Don't you think Madara would have gotten you out by now if he really wanted to? Hell, with his power, he would just have to walk through those doors." Sakura glared at Sasuke pointedly. "Face it, Uchiha. You were nothing but a pawn to your ancestor, and now he has discarded you."

Sasuke sneered at her. "No better than your precious village, Sakura." He said her name mockingly. "They are all traitors."

A cold shiver of dread ran down Sakura's spine.

"Do you know what really happened to my family? Who was really behind the massacre?"

Please no.

Sasuke took pleasure in the barely concealed horror in Sakura's face. "They ordered it. Your _precious _village ordered _my brother _to _kill _his own _family_."

It was sad how much masochistic pride Sasuke took in what had befallen the Uchihas. He always needed someone to blame, always pitying his own condition. Sakura looked down at the floor as Sasuke reveled in revealing to her that her village was not as righteous as she had believe.

However Sasuke was shocked to see that, when Sakura lifted her head, her eyes did not show surprise.

"Who told about that, Sasuke?" she asked calmly, jade eyes glinting with something Sasuke was unfamiliar with.

Confusion crossed the Uchiha's face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm not deaf." Sakura snapped, leaning back on her heels. "Who told you about that?"

Sasuke studied her face, his eyes nearly bulging out as realization kicked in. It wasn't an attractive sight, Sakura thought. Blind, mad rage entered Sasuke's eyes.

"You knew." He whispered. "You already know, don't you, Sakura? I can see it."

Sakura shrugged. _**Inner Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.**_

Sasuke yelled incoherently and lunged at her, muscles straining against his chains, only to be slammed back into the wall. He looked up in surprise. He had never known Sakura could move that fast, nor hit with such strength. Her jade eyes bore into his with such cold, impassionate feeling that for a moment Sasuke did not recognize his old teammate.

"You don't know me anymore, Uchiha." Sakura told him, almost as if she were commenting on the weather. "I know more than you about what happened that night."

"I was there!" Sasuke snarled.

"And I have discovered that there is more than one side to every story." Sakura told him. "You are still so easily fooled, Uchiha."

Sasuke visibly flinched.

"When Madara told you his side of the story, did you not think to seek the facts out yourself? Did it not cross you mind that maybe the most evil man in history might be lying to you?" Sakura could not believe she was being force to point these facts out to him.

She turned away, shaking her head and muttering, "And _he_ was supposed to be the prodigy of our generation. Geez."

Sasuke stared at his hands. "Tell me." His voice cut through the tense silence just as Sakura was about to walk out the door.

Sakura turned. "Hm?"

"You said there were other sides of the story. Tell them to me." Sasuke admitted dejectedly, looking away ashamedly.

Sakura walked back over to the Uchiha and knelt next to him, her hand gently taking his chin and forcing Sasuke to look at her. His onyx eyes glared at her proudly, unable to admit he might be wrong. A wry smile twitched on her face, remembering the boy from her genin days.

Sighing, Sakura sat down an arm's length away from Sasuke, crossing her legs. "What do you want to know first, Sasuke?" she asked softly.

It felt weird, Sasuke thought, hearing Sakura say his name again. It sounded so… casual. No anger, no spite, no passion. Almost uncaring. "Why do you know so much about the Massacre?" Sasuke challenged her.

"Shhhh! You never know who is listening!" Sakura gave him a contemplative glance, measuring her words, wondering how much she was allowed to reveal. "To start, I am much higher up in the order than you think."

"I thought you were a chunin."

Sakura glared at Sasuke for interrupting. "Believe it or not, I'm actually a jounin." Sasuke glared at her as Sakura let out a small laugh. "Everyone in the Konoha 11 are chunin or jounin now. Except you. You're a genin still."

Sasuke's glare heightened, but it only further amused Sakura.

"Anyway, I became apprenticed to Tsunade, as everyone knows. But as tensions heightened between the Hokage and the Elder Council, I became more than a mere apprentice. I was a confidant. And a valued spy."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, re-evaluating his old teammate. He had a hard time seeing his old, helpless teammate as a strong, jounin-level kunoichi.

"And let's just say I discovered some surprising information for the Hokage." Sakura finished.

"That hardly tells me anything." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You need to be more specific then." Sakura countered, waving her hand for him to lower his voice. "And remember that there are some things that I can't tell you. Classified and all that."

Sasuke was silent, his face impassive. "How much do you know of what happened that night?"

Sakura leaned back crossing her arms. "I don't know if you remember, Sasuke, but I was always a genius in my own right. I'm no Nara, but I was able to figure out a few things after reading the various reports of that night."

Sakura paused as Sasuke focused his attention to her rather than the floor. "Itachi was not alone that night." She whispered.

"What?!"

"Shhh!" Sakura shushed. "I technically am not allowed to talk about this with you!"

Sasuke pressed his lips together.

"There was another ninja that night." Sakura murmured. "Itachi was strong, but do you really think one 13-year old would be able to take down an entire clan of Sharingan masters? Whoever helped him was good. Really, really good."

"All the more reason to hate your precious village!" Sasuke spat, earning himself a scolding slap on the back of the head by Sakura. He glared up at her.

"Uchiha." Sakura fixed a pointed look at him, looking as if she were dealing with a temper-tantrum prone child rather than a grown shinobi. Unfortunately this was a common occurrence when she was dealing with the Uchiha brat, a name she had begun calling Sasuke which she had picked up from her shisou. "I'll tell exactly who is on Konoha's Elder Council, although you will already know their names. Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. They are three old, aging ninja, even when Itachi was young. If he had wanted to stop the Uchiha Massacre, he could have easily killed the three of them and made it look like an accident."

A tense silence fell between them at Sakura's words.

Sasuke's fists clenched, the faint clinking of chains accompanied his movements. "No…" he muttered.

Sakura took no pity on him. "You know, Uchiha, maybe you should re-evaluate how you see the world. There is more than two layers to every story. And sometimes, both choices end in blood. If the Uchiha had revolted, there would have been twice as many deaths in the civil war than in the massacre."

"Stop."

"Your clan was so powerful. Every Sharingan wielder could probably kill 5 to 10 of our shinobi each. Can you blame the Elders for fearing you clan?"

"They should!"

"And they did. And though I do not condone their actions, I see the logic in their reasoning-"

"It's murder!"

"Humans do terrible things when they are afraid."

"You sound as if you agree with the Elders!" Sasuke snarled.

"I understand their point of view, Uchiha." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. He was so dense! "But it hurts you too much for you to do the same."

"They were wrong." Sasuke growled.

"Yes, they were. But they were fighting for what they believe in." Sakura's eyes became distant. "We all fight for something."

"Like your precious village?" Sasuke sneered.

Sakura sighed, realizing that that was enough reasoning with the bull-headed Uchiha. _**Any more logic and his poor brain might burst, Inner Sakura laughed.**_ "I fight to protect those I love." She murmured, standing up.

Sasuke's body went ridged. "What is that?" he demanded.

"What?" Sakura glanced at her clothes to see if there was anything wrong with them.

"Your neck." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm and quickly pulled the collar of her vest higher. "Nothing." She said a little too quickly.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "Are those… hickeys?"

_**Time to go! Inner made shooing motions at Sakura.**_

"Er, bye Uchiha!" Sakura quickly made her escape, locking the cell behind her and walking fast towards the door Tsunade and Ibiki were exiting.

"Ibiki, don't you dare-" Tsunade began to warn the interrogation master as Ibiki's amused eyes alighted on her apprentice.

"Relax, Tsunade." Ibiki interrupted her. But it seemed Morino was not taking Tsunade's warnings seriously, nor did he seem to care about his own self-preservation. All too soon, Ibiki smirked at Sakura as the three of them walked out of the dungeons. "So, Sakura… I see you're walking with a limp there."

Sakura and Tsunade began choking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the reason why everyone is Chunin is so that Sakura can rub it in Sasuke's face that he is still a Genin XD. I am going to try and update <strong>**It's In Her Eyes**** next, and then get started on that new story I have been trying to start for the past half year.**

**And as for the suggestion of NejiSakuSasu: I am almost insulted you guys think to little of me! Don't you know I would never have Sakura revert to her fangirling ways? If anything, this will merely have one-sided SasuSaku. Anyway, I am so happy how many people love this story! Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Special thanks to The Script, whose music kept me inspired while I was writing this.**

**And special thanks to the author (I'm sorry I forgot who it was!) who mention me in one of her stories as one of her favorite authors who inspire her on FanFiction. TT_TT I'm so touched! I don't see myself as a very good author, but every review makes me so happy!**

**Read & Review!**

**~Lilithia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is guys. Sorry if it's late, ****freaking Fanfiction was NOT letting me log on like what the hell!**

**Yay! Winter break is finally here!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Anyway, I know you all have probably already skipped this A/N so without further ado…**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/FLUFF (there's really no plot in this chapter, just humor).**

* * *

><p>Neji's hands were stroking her sides…<p>

So warm… So gentle…

Pleasuring her to new heights…

"Oh Neji…" Sakura moaned, his warmth spreading across her body, his kisses drifting down her chest, dark locks of chocolate hair cascading over his shoulders and broad back in a way that was simply divine.

_SPLASH! _Sakura sat up sputtering in indignation, glaring at the perpetrator who was currently hiding behind Sai and Kakashi. She leaped up from her bedroll and began stomping over to where her three teammates were cowering in fear as each step shook the earth.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan have mercy!" Naruto whimpered pathetically. _Crack!_ He dodged a flying tree, pausing watch in fearful awe as the thing sailed into the distance. "It was for the greater good-!" _Blam!_ Naruto dodged again, protesting weakly with every assault. "Wait- Sakura-!" _Crack! _Sai and Kakashi took refuge in a copse of trees behind the fuming Sakura, leaving Naruto to his doom as more trees were utilized as Sakura's personal arsenal. "Kaka-sensei, Sai, help meeee!"

"No way, Dickless." Sai deadpanned, calmly averting his gaze from the massacre below. "We told you it was a bad idea."

"You're on your own, brat." Kakashi lamented with false regret. "However we appreciate your sacrifice for the greater good. You will be remembered."

"You backstabbing bast- Ahhhhh!" _Crash!_ Naruto went flying backwards as Sakura swung a rather large tree limb into his stomach, batting him away into the distance until all that was visible was a shining star in the daytime sky (Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light-! Oh wait, wrong storyline…).

Sakura then spun around to fix her remaining teammates with an evil glare. Kakashi and Sai felt a cold shiver run down their spines, as if someone had walked across their graves. "You will tell me why that _idiot_ fucking decided to dump fucking _ice cold_ water on me at fucking 6 AM in the fucking morning. _Now_."

Kakashi shifted nervously, but Sai, sweet obliviously stupid Sai, had no problem spitting out uncomfortable (read: disturbing, unpleasant, improper, downright nasty) information. "You were having an erotic dream. At least, that is what I concluded with the way you were moaning Neji's name for the past ten minutes." Sai gave her his signature and infuriating false grin. "Dickless was quite distressed."

"That doesn't even begin to describe the faces Naruto was making…" Kakashi snickered, but was silenced by a quick glare from Sakura.

"Please Sakura-chan! You have no idea how horrible it was to listen to- to- to _that_!" Naruto piped up, apparently returned from his impromptu journey into the outer reaches of the galaxy. His eyes filled with tears, haunted as his imagination began to replay the inhumane anguish he had had to endure for the past half hour. First Sakura's- oh dear Kami don't he could not believe he was saying this- _wet dream_ (and not even about him, the awesome, ass-kicking, Kyuubi-powered, Hokage-to-be Uzumaki Naruto!) about that bastard Hyuuga prat. So what if Neji was ANBU, and handsome, and rich, and- and… Whatever, he was totally not as powerful as the great Naruto. Surely not! Never!

"Please understand, Sakura-chan! My ears were literally _bleeding_!" Naruto cried.

Sai suddenly invaded into Naruto's personal space, nearly touching Naruto's ear with his nose as the Root member inspected his ears. Naruto was extremely still as if petrified at Sai's sudden proximity. They looked like some cliché scene from a yaoi drama (Sakura held back her giggle at the thought). Sai ruined this image, of course, the moment he opened his mouth. "You have a serious misunderstanding of the term 'literally', Dickless. For example, you _literally_ lack any sort of bodily fluids ejaculating form your ears."

Naruto's face pinched as he shoved Sai out of his personal bubble. "Ew, don't say it like that!"

"Say what?" Sai scooted closer again, much to Naruto's disconcertion.

"Ejaculate!" Naruto half-whispered as if the word tasted horrible, shuffling to put space between him and Sai.

"It is a correct term for the meaning that I imply." Sai closed the distance between himself and Naruto again, confused as to why Naruto seemed so fidgety.

"No it isn't! It implies something else entirely!" Naruto scooted away from Sai again.

Sakura and Kakashi looked on in amusement. Well, Sakura did. Kakashi was actually getting uncomfortable with how Sai was acting. Oh sweet, sweet Sai. So socially retarded. So emotionally stunted (Stunted with a stick. A very, very big stick. A thick stick. There was a pun somewhere in there… _**Inner Sakura cackled**_**.**).

Finally Kakashi heaved a great sigh (damn brats, he didn't get paid enough to deal with this shit every freakin' day) and grabbed the collar of Sai's shirt, dragging the mentally inept young man away from Naruto, who was turning a queer shade of red. He reprimanded the boys as he pulled them apart, "Enough. Remember the problem- er- situation at hand."

Sakura stared at her team (the Third was high on some crazy shit when he threw this particular band of misfits together)(probably some assassination gone wrong in which bath salts were snuck into that pipe of his)(or he was senile)(I'll stop)… It was amusing the way Naruto looked like a mix between a kicked puppy and a traumatized molestation victim, either due to Sakura's wet dream or Sai's homosexual-yet-completely-sexually-unaware gestures, perhaps both. Sai just looked confused and slightly disturbed as he remembered Sakura's predicament. And Kakashi… Wait. What. No. Oh Kami, was Kakashi adjusting his pants?! That sick pervert! He had probably enjoyed the sounds she had made during her… sleep… And he was probably reading his porn at the same time! Ew! Gross!

"Goddammitall…" Sakura muttered in one breath, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. Her face turned as interesting shade of pink at the thought of her teammates witnessing her… uncontrolled libido. Fuck. Wait, bad word choice. What was with her team and crazy sexual encounters (a porn-addicted sensei, perverted blonde apprenticed to the Legendary Pervy Sage, asexual/homosexual/sexually-confused-retarded Root member, and the crazy, angsty-incestuous Uchiha with a love-hate relationship with his brother who would remain anti-sexual until he had killed said brother…)? Honestly it was amazing that Konoha was renowned for its powerful shinobi rather than completely cray-cray cuckoo-for-cocoa-puffs ninja. To name a few: Uchiha Madara, Anko, Uchiha Obito, , Gai, Uchiha Itachi*, Orochimaru,Uchiha Fugaku, Danzo, Uchiha Sasuke… Hm, there seems to be a pattern here but I can't quite put my finger on it…

Anywho, back to the story.

Sakura turned to Nauto with a frown. "Naruto, I thought we made this clear. Neji and I are dating. We are happy. I am _happy_. Face it. You can't do anything about it."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest- "And no you can't castrate him!" Naruto closed his mouth, all three of her teammates looking particularly crestfallen. "He needs those parts!" Her teammates cringed and mumbled words contrary to that statement but did not outright protest.

Then Sakura smirked. "Besides, I happen to enjoy those parts."

The three men recoiled in absolute horror while Sakura quickly grabbed her things to go wash in the nearby stream, leaving with the sounds of retching and sobbing in her wake. Except Sai, he was just frozen in shock, somehow comprehending the vulgarity of her words.

"Sakura's innocence!" Naruto wept, not knowing how similar to Gai/Lee he was acting. "Such glorious sorrow!"

**~:D (it's a smily face)~**

Sakura now knew the secret to shutting up her incessantly talking teammates! The entire trip home from their mission was quiet. Sweet lord baby Buddha! It was a miracle. Sakura hummed and skipped happily ahead of her still-shocked and silent teammates, the three of them lagging behind with dark circles under their eyes.

The guards at Kohoha's gates almost didn't let them in, thinking that they were impersonators. Naruto was never quiet, Kakashi was never not-giggling at his book (which was suspiciously absent- a dire tragedy must have occurred i.e. Sakura), and Sai… well, as quiet as Sai normally was, he usually said something to piss of the gatekeepers as they entered the village. All in all, someone's grandmother either keeled over and bit the dust or this was a group of imposters.

There was just one problem for the gatekeepers that kept them from approaching the suspicious team: an overly cheery, happy-go-lucky, oh-shit-she-killed-someone-didn't-she Sakura. She was fucking _skipping_. They were all doomed. The apocalypse was upon them.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to complain to her team that they were walking too slow, and without missing a beat, grabbed each of their collars and began dragging them towards the gate at her preferred pace, Kakashi's bum, Sai's face, and Naruto's entire left side getting road burn. Sakura ignored the whimpers that floated up from their lifeless bodies.

"Hey guys!" Sakura chirped at the guards, the grin on her face enough to rival the sun and Gai's cheeriness put together. "We're home!"

"Uh-huh…" the gatekeepers on duty managed to utter as gracefully as they could while their jaws were on the floor. They stood dumbly as Sakura skipped on by with surprising grace given that there were three limp bodies being roughly [wo]manhandled in her wake. Each time one of the victims bumped into another, hit a sharp rock and/or pothole in the road, or choked on their shirt collars a pathetic and pleading whimper rose up in the form of a ghost.

Sakura smiled even brighter.

As Team Seven disappeared down the road towards the Hokage tower, the guards looked back up at each other, attempting to close their mouths. One cleared his throat. "What do you think she's one?"

The other shook his head. "Bloodlust?"

"Insanity?" The first one frowned.

"I got it! That crap they put into hookas!"

"With a dash of LSD."

"I heard the Third smoked that."

"Crazy shit."

"Seems legit."

_Pause….._

"We don't mention this to anyone-"

"Nope."

"Never happened?"

"Never happened."

**~:D~**

Meanwhile, Sakura dumped her teammates at the front door to the Hokage Tower. "Okay boys, you go do the report! I'm gonna go find my hunky man!"

With that, Sakura turned and strode away, dismissing her teammates. Hey, if they were still too traumatized to protest, she was going to take advantage of the free labor. Kakashi usually always dumped her with the task of giving the reports anyway. Revenge was sweet. And today it had presented the opportunity in a neat little package tied with a bow. So naturally, Sakura laced that bitch up.

_**Imagine Neji sitting on our bed in nothing but a bow… Inner Sakura snickered.**_

_Oh sweet mother of Buddha! _Sakura pinched her nose to prevent the nosebleed.

_**Those delicious, lickable muscle and his 'package' ready to be unwrapped… Inner didn't bother to stop her nosebleed. Sweet hot mama I want to devour that ass.**_

_You're crazy._ Sakura protested but could not hold back a chuckle.

_**Admit it, you like the view I've got goin' on here in our pretty little head. Inner scoffed.**_

…_This is true. Please continue._ Sakura inwardly smirked.

_**Oh with pleasure baby. With much, much pleasure.**_

Sakura shook her head as she turned in the direction of the Hyuuga residence. It was a beautiful sight. In typical Hyuuga fashion, the compound was traditional and elegant in a simple but regal manner. The fencing and gate were made from pristine and polished bamboo wood, with iron detail that lacked decoration save for the curled tips of the spires. From what Sakura remembered from her visits to Hinata, the gardens within were perfectly kept, manicured to a degree of perfection that rivaled Ino and all her experience with gardening. Every rock and flower seem to have a specified location, every wind chime seemingly tuned, hell even the fish in the koi pond seemed to be trained to swim together in an orderly fashion (but that was impossible… right?).

A smile lit Sakura's face when a familiar servant opened the peephole of the gate. "Konichiwa, Hanaka-san." Sakura bowed formally, a slight bend at the waist befitting a guest to a hosting servant. Even the Hyuuga Branch members were a stickler for formality. "Is Hyuuga Neji-san available?"

Hanaka, the stern head of the Main House's serving, gave Sakura a small but friendly smile, shaking her head. "I apologize, Sakura-san, but Neji headed out about an hour ago. He should still be within the village though."

"Oh." Sighing, Sakura bobbed her head in thanks. "Thank you for telling me, Hanaka-san. "

The peephole of the gate closed and Sakura turned in the direction of her apartment with her shoulders slumped dejectedly. Who knows where Neji could have gone in the span of an hour? Coming back from a mission, Sakura was simply not up to the task of searching the village for her boyfriend. Villagers greeted Sakura as she walked through the streets, people she had healed, people she had known growing up, or simply people whom she walked by on her way to work every morning. It always amazed Sakura how large Konoha was while still maintaining the aura of a small town.

Sakura's apartment was located about a ten minute walk from the hospital, and fifteen minutes from the Hokage tower and Academy, although she could reach those places in seconds if she took to the rooftops. But Sakura had always enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the mornings as she walked to her job. As they say, 'it's not about the destination, but the journey'. The complex she resided in was inhabited by mostly shinobi. Most apartments near the village center were the same way, since shinobi had to be ready to be called upon by the Hokage in a moment's notice.

This building was painted a neutral shade of tan, with false wooden shutters on the windows and iron railings. It was one of the nicer complexes in Konoha, which Sakura could afford because she had high pay as top medic and an A-rank kunoichi, and she didn't spend her money on much other than food, scrubs, and supplies. Sakura reached into her pack- _almost forgot about that when I went to find Neji_- and withdrew her apartment key, trekking up the stairs to the third floor, second door on the right.

Sakura froze as she slipped her key in, feeling the lack of resistance.

_The door is unlocked…_ Her jade eyes narrowed and she quickly pocketed her key while withdrawing a kunai from her holster, taking a cautionary stance as she gently opened the door as silently as possible. Taking slow steps, Sakura entered her apartment, eyes flashing back and forth as she looked for details and clues. Her foyer was clean as far as she could tell and none of her traps were triggered. The foyer opened up to the living room, a figure sitting on her couch.

"Dear fucking Buddha you scared the shirt outta me!" Sakura snapped as she tuned the light on.

Neji looked up from his book- _hey that's mine!_ -smirking at his girlfriend. Meticulously marking his page (using a _bookmark_, because Sakura nearly ripped him a new one the last time he dog-eared a book in front of her), the handsome Hyuuga walks languidly over to Sakura, his steps long and elegant with the grace of a shinobi.

_**Fucking god it should be illegal to look so gorgeous while maintaining the male parts! Inner sighs**_**.**

His hand takes hers that holds the kunai, keeping intense eye-contact while prying the weapon from her hand and sliding it into the holster on her thigh –_Oh my Kami that is one of the most sensuous things I've ever seen_. Sakura relaxes, straightening and taking off her knapsack, throwing it next to the coffee table. Neji's hands are on her hips, sliding to encircle her waist and pull her closer.

"Welcome home." He murmurs, and she can feel his voice rumble in his chest, which has always tunred her on.

"Mmm I like coming home to this." Sakura chuckled as her fingers wove into his hair. "I like it a lot…" her voice trailed off as they engaged in a slow, sensuous kiss.

"How was the mission?" He asked when they had finished, still holding her body against his. Neji loved the slight tug of her fingers running through his hair as Sakura thought about her answer.

Sakura chuckled. "Well I think I scarred my teammates for life."

"Oh? I need to hear this." Neji smirked.

Sakura turned slightly red, and Neji's smirk widened. Interesting.

"I –um –had a dream about you and –"

"What kind of dream would this be then?" Neji loved the way her face was heating up, and his fingers began to slide downwards.

"Just a dream!" Sakura protested, muffling a surprised groan when she felt Neji's large hands palm her bottom.

"Anyway," Sakura quickly moved on. "Apparently I had said your name in my sleep and Naruto had overreacted by dumping cold water on me!"

Neji had a feeling he knew what kind of dream Sakura had had about him, but he would save that for later. He loved stories about traumatizing idiots. He would… investigate… Sakura's dreams later. Perhaps she could give him a demonstration. A lecherous grin threatened to emerge on his face but he switched his attention back to his girlfriend.

"They kept going on about preserving my innocence or some bullshit and about how you weren't the right guy for me, but they don't think any guy in the world is right for me," Sakura chuckled, "so I beat Naruto up with a tree –"

"A tree?!" Neji winced.

" –and made a joke about you and I having that seemed to short-circuit their brains." Sakura chuckled darkly. "It was the most silent and peaceful journey back to Konoha I had ever experience!"

"Oh, and I dragged their pathetic and unresponsive bodies back through the gates." Sakura beamed.

"Mmm, keeping talking dirty to me." Neji murmured with a smirk.

The medic threw her head back and laughed. Her vitality, her spark of life never failed to draw him in. He really couldn't be blamed for his actions when he was again overcome with the need to kiss her, and complying with that need, crashed his lips against hers, stroking her tongue with his until they were lost in each other once more.

Neji pulled back, his lips hovering against hers, breathing her in. "I have dinner."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and stared at him in surprise. "Really?!"

_**Stop being so goddamn perfect… Inner sighed dreamily, unable to muster the strength to get angry.**_

With a loving smile, Neji took her hand and led her into the kitchen, the smell of Chinese food wafting in the air. Take-out boxes sat in neat paper bags on her counter, with the label 'Chef Lee's Kitchen' on them. "I got your favorite."

_**You, Mr. Hyuuga are, a god among men! Inner's eyes sparkled dreamily.**_

Sakura was honestly surprised that he would do this for her. Pleasantly so, rest assured. Her jade eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted; the hand that Neji wasn't holding was raised to her lips in astonishment. The extent of which he thought about her, cared for her, took the time to make her happy for no reason other than to see her smile…

"Oh… Neji…" Sakura breathed.

Neji gave her a small but genuine smile as he left her side, unpacking the boxes and opening them to inspect the food. "They might be a little cold. I left to get it as soon as I heard you had returned, but I wasn't sure how long it would take you to come home –"

"I love you." Sakura blurted.

Neji paused his uncharacteristic rambling (aw, he's actually nervous!) and turned to give Sakura a questioning look.

Now that the initial shock had worn off, the smile that lit Sakura's face could have rivaled the sun, doing funny things to Neji's heart. Sakura's head shook slowly in disbelief. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"So… you like it?" Neji asked nervously (**Neji: You stupid author! Hyuuga Neji does not get nervous! Just… agitated**). He sucked in a breath with surprise as something pink launched itself at him and he found Sakura wrapped up in his arms.

"Yes of course!" She laughed, giving him a loud smooch on his cheek. "You make me so happy, Neji-kun! Now let's dig in!"

It was no formal affair. They hadn't gone out to dinner or eaten any kind of fancy food. But that night would forever remain as one of Sakura's best memories. The take-out had needed to be re-heated, and while it was in the microwave Neji and Sakura had danced around the kitchen with only the refrigerator light on, swaying to a silent waltz, not wanting to interrupt the ambiance that the dim lighting was providing. They had sat on her old and worn sofa eating right out of the cartons with cheap chopsticks. They talked mostly, about missions, friendly, about crazy subjects that had nothing to do with their lives other than the fact that they were together and there and who cares what they talked about because they were together. Sakura laughed at his deadpan humor and distaste for all things sunshine and rainbows, and Neji smiled softly at Sakura's recounts of her idiot teammate and wild hospital stories (like the time they were in autopsy and when they opened the cranium the brain shot out due to a buildup of gasses).

Somehow Neji ended up staying the night. They had shared a toothbrush and had taken turns using the shower. Neji actually _laughed_ (the dead Hyuuga ancestors were rolling their graves at their prodigy laughing so blatantly) at Sakura's puppy-themed pajama set, with pastel figures printed on her pants and tank top, lined with lavender and white polka-dots. Yet Neji had been unable to keep his eyes off the way the tank top clung to her curves and those loose pants had hung low on her hip bones, and the cute way Sakura shuffled with the too-long fabric, or the way she threw herself onto the bed like a little girl, sprawling out lazily.

Neji had no clothes after his shower, and had nearly had a heart attack when Sakura offered one of Naruto's old shirts (it was orange). "Over my dead body" was the Hyuuga's response, and after ransacking her closet, Sakura managed to find some of Naruto's unused nin pants. Neji had wrinkled his nose in distaste, making her giggle, but had agreed to put them on.

Although he had offered to stay in the guest room, Sakura had yanked him into bed with her, instantly spreading one half of her body over his. Neji smiled smugly as her arms wrapped around his torso, one leg draped over his, her nose nuzzling his neck and her breath fanning down his chest.

"Stay with me." She had murmured, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder like a sated cat.

His chuckled echoed into her body. "If I do then don't expect to be rid of me soon." He murmured into her chest, kissing the top of those bubblegum strands.

"Mmm I like the sound of that." Sakura mumbled, already half asleep.

They fell asleep at 1 AM, happy and in the other's arms. Peace was never guaranteed in the shinobi nations, but for now the two warriors managed to pocket a little bit of their own in this moment of love and bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Yes, my haitus is officially over.**

**Lots O' Love,**

**~Lilithia**


End file.
